The accidental Malfoy (Traducción)
by AreRojasDH
Summary: Hermione está cansada de que sus amigos la dejen atrás. Tiene 30, está sola y melancólica. Sin nadie a su lado, decide tomar las cosas por sus propias manos y tener el hijo que siempre quiso. Pero el embarazo resultante es más de lo que esperaba. Escrito originalmente por Rumaan.
1. Chapter 1

**The accidental Malfoy (Traducción)**

 **Capítulo 1: La decisión**

 **Antes de que comiencen la historia quiero hacer una aclaración. Creo que algunas de ustedes ya habrán leído esta traducción de esta historia hecha por pero me gustaría recalcar que los derechos de la traducción fueron traspasados a mí, así que a partir del capítulo 6 la traducción corre de mi parte. Los primeros 5 capítulos fueron hechos por la primera traductora y obvio todos el reconocimiento de ese trabajo va para ella. Espero disfruten la historia. Ahora si a leer el nuevo capítulo para las que ya hayan seguido esta historia, y para las que no, ¡Bienvenidas espero lo disfruten! Besos.**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ginny puso el té y las galletas en la mesa. Harry había invitado a Hermione por un almuerzo temprano ese día en el Ministerio. De inmediato aceptó la propuesta, dado que la otra opción de comida que le quedaba era una pizza congelada que había comprado el fin de semana.

–No es que me esté quejando ni nada, ¿pero cuál fue la razón por la que insististe tanto con esta reunión? –preguntó Hermione.

–Tenemos una noticia que darte, y dado que no podrás ir el domingo al almuerzo con los Weasley, pensamos en decírtelo antes que todos. –dijo Harry.

– ¡Estoy embarazada! –dijo Ginny emocionada.

–Oh, Ginny, que fantástico. –dijo Hermione. – ¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes?

–Apenas tengo ocho semanas, pero ya nos conoces, siempre estamos demasiado emocionados como para guardar el secreto durante el primer trimestre.

Hermione atrapó a Ginny en un apretado abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry. En verdad estaba genuinamente emocionada por ellos, pero una parte de ella también se sintió desesperadamente triste de que Harry y Ginny tuvieran otro hijo. No era culpa de ellos que ella estuviera tan melancólica, pero no podía ver cómo evitarlo cuando continuaba viendo como sus amigos seguían añadiendo más bebés a su familia.

-o-o-o-o-o

Después de que pasó una cantidad de tiempo decente, Hermione se excusó para ir al baño. Estaba dando todo de sí para parecer feliz y alegre sobre las noticias, pero en todo lo que podía pensar era en que ese sería otro bebé que no sería suyo. Harry y Ginny ya tenían a James y Albus, así que este sería su tercer bebé.

Ginny y Harry formalizaron su relación apenas terminó la Guerra. Se comprometieron justo antes de que Ginny regresara a Hogwarts para su último año. Harry se hubiera casado con ella tan pronto terminara la escuela, pero Ginny no lo aceptó hasta que cumplió veintiún años. Ambos eran jóvenes, y Ginny no veía la razón para apresurarse. Hermione apoyó su decisión. James nació poco después de eso.

Hermione se lavó la cara y la secó con una toalla. Revisó si había señas de que había llorado un poco, pero sus ojos se veían bien: no estaban hinchados ni rojos. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación entre Ginny y Harry.

–Ese nuevo Auror que tienes en la oficina, es muy guapo. –comentó Ginny.

Hermione se detuvo y miró por la puerta. No era correcto escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero tenía el presentimiento que era sobre ella.

Harry miró a su esposa sospechosamente.

–No puedo decir que lo he notado, ¿pero por qué es importante?

– ¿No crees que sería perfecto para Hermione? Podríamos invitarlos a ambos a cenar y ver a donde los lleva eso. –sugirió Ginny.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

– ¿Cuándo dejaran de molestar con esto a Hermione, Molly y tú? Ella encontrará a alguien a su tiempo; déjala ser.

Ginny suspiró.

–No se está volviendo más joven, Harry, y tal vez no lo admita, pero se siente sola. Pensé que iba a llorar cuando le dije que estaba embarazada de nuevo. No está haciendo ningún esfuerzo por salir con alguien.

–Estamos hablando de Hermione y ella es testaruda. Entre más la presiones para conocer a alguien, más se cerrará a la idea. Además, ella es diferente. La mayoría de los chicos no entienden eso. Sólo piensan que ella es mandona y una sabelotodo. Y muchos de ellos están intimidados por el rol prominente que ella jugó en la guerra. Ella necesita a alguien con confianza, que no tenga miedo de dejarla ser ella misma.

Hermione estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho por Harry; claro que no iba a responder a la constante presión sobre su vida amorosa. Harry en verdad la conocía muy bien, pero no pudo evitar sentirse más deprimida que antes de haberse ido al baño. También se sintió triste de no haber engañado a sus amigos. No estaba molesta con ellos por tener otro hijo. Ella estaba feliz de que estuvieran tan contentos, pero ella también quería estar en la misma posición.

-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione se detuvo afuera de la clínica De Braun en Suiza e intentó tranquilizar a las mariposas en su estómago. Tenía veinte minutos antes de su cita, pero estaba nerviosa. Una parte de ella le decía que corriera y que no tomara semejante decisión, pero la otra parte de ella, la que la había empujado a esta situación, le gritaba que entrara a la clínica y lo hiciera.

Esa era la razón por la cual Hermione Granger estaba parada afuera de la discreta entrada de la mejor clínica de fertilidad de Europa.

No había sentido a su reloj biológico sonar hasta que cumplió treinta. Había algo en ese número que le daba miedo. Recordaba pensar de niña que tener treinta era ser una anciana. Cuando tenía veinte, los treinta se veían muy lejanos. Siendo joven y sin preocupaciones, y poco después de haber salido de Hogwarts son excelentes calificaciones, hizo una lista sobre todo lo que haría cuando tuviera 30. Claro que su carrera tenía el puesto más alto en la lista. Había predicho que sería la Jefa del Departamento de Ley Mágica para cuando tuviera treinta. Eso aún no se cumplía del todo, pero era ampliamente conocido que Hermione era la primera opción una vez que se reemplaza al Jefe actual. Revisando mentalmente la lista, recordó que también había puesto "esposa" y "madre" ahí también. No estaban tan altos como "carrera", pero ahí estaban.

Hermione encontró la lista unas semanas después de haber cumplido 30, cuando se mudó a un lugar más grande. Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que quería tener un hijo sin importar si tenía una pareja estable o no, pero no quería salir con un completo extraño solo para quedar embarazada. Prefería que fuera hecho oficialmente en un laboratorio estéril donde no hubiera un padre que viniera a reclamarle derechos de visitas después. Hermione quería ser mamá, pero no estaba segura de querer ser una esposa.

Así que eso fue lo que la empujó a estar parada afuera de la clínica en Suiza, jugando con las manos y debatiéndose sobre si entrar o no. Había estado a punto de irse en varias ocasiones. No estaba segura de poder continuar con esto. Los nervios estaban dándole nauseas. Era una decisión tan grande, pero también sentía que era necesaria. Caminó hacia la entrada mientras continuaba debatiéndose consigo misma sobre si entrar o no. La parte sensible de ella le sugería que regresara a casa, se sentara y se tomara una taza de té. _Esta no eres tú_ , la regaño. Su lado más temerario le recordó lo cansada que estaba de quedarse atrás. Tenía una carrera exitosa y un gran círculo de amigos, pero eso era todo. Ella era la única que no tenía pareja. Su lado temerario ganó.

Hermione tomó un gran respiro y abrió la puerta. El vestíbulo era exactamente como lo había imaginado. Los sofás color chocolate se veían caros y cómodos mientras que las paredes color crema tenían pinturas originales colgando en ellas. Había un pizarrón junto a la recepción con fotos de bebés y algunas cartas de agradecimiento. Eso le daba a la habitación un toque hogareño. Y de alguna forma eso le dio seguridad. Las fotos de los bebés sonriendo le provocaron una oleada llena de calidez. La hizo pensar en que estaba tomando la decisión correcta.

Hermione le hizo saber a la recepcionista que estaba ahí y se sentó a tomar la taza de té que le dieron. Ojeó algunos de los periódicos y revistas que estaban ahí e intentó no reír ante lo ordinario que era el proceso de espera. Era casi como si estuviera con el dentista en espera de una revisión para sus dientes en lugar de discutir el proceso de la inseminación artificial con un doctor.

-o-o-o-o-o

La llamaron a través de su consultante, el Dr. Nicola Hedges. La inseminación artificial se había desarrollado en el mundo muggle, pero con la magia se habían hecho algunos cambios al proceso. Los sanadores que se querían especializar en esta área tenían que obtener primero el título médico muggle. Hermione se limpió sus sudorosas manos en su falda antes de ofrecerla la mano al Dr. Hedges para saludarlo.

–Señorita Granger, es un placer conocerla. –dijo el Dr. Hedges antes de indicarle el otro asiento frente a su escritorio. Hermione lo saludó y se sentó.

–Ahora, mucho de lo que discutiremos hoy será técnico, pero quiero que revise las diferentes opciones médicas que están disponibles para usted. –comenzó el Dr. Hedges. –Hay diferentes maneras de lograr un embarazo artificial. El primero, y el procedimiento más utilizado, es la Inseminación Intracervical. Este método replica la forma natural en que el semen es eyaculado por el pene durante las relaciones y es el procedimiento que recomiendo para usted. –explicó el Dr. Hedges.

Hermione no podía evitarlo, pero quería reír, la ansiedad de todo el proceso le estaba ganando. Todo le estaba siendo explicado de una manera tan técnica y directa que no podía evitar pensar en la cara de Ron si estuviera aquí. Se aclaró la garganta y bajó la mirada hacia sus notas. Tenía una pregunta que la molestaba, una que había estado presente desde que leyó sobre el procedimiento.

–Lamento interrumpirlo, Dr. Hedges, pero había escuchado que la sincronización era algo importante con este procedimiento en particular. En uno de los libros que leí, decía que sólo había un margen de 12 horas para que yo quedara embarazada.

–Bueno, es algo más complicado que eso, pero si podemos tener el momento exacto de tu óptima fertilidad, entonces obviamente las posibilidades de quedar embarazada se incrementan.

– ¿Es algo que ustedes hacen? He visto algunos kits de ovulación para la casa.

–Sí, haremos unas pruebas para rastrear su ciclo menstrual.

Hermione asintió de nuevo y cambió la página de su cuaderno. El Dr. Hedges explicó otros tres métodos de inseminación artificial, pero dado que esos tenían estipulaciones más específicas y restricciones, Hermione decidió tomar la recomendación del Dr. Hedges.

Una vez que las tecnicidades salieron del camino, el Dr. Hedges guio a Hermione a través de una pequeña sala. Esto era lo que más ansias le daban. Hablar sobre el proceso estaba bien. Era clínico y algo desapegado a lo que en realidad pasaría, pero escoger a un donante de esperma sería algo difícil.

–Esta es la habitación en donde mantenemos toda la información de nuestros donadores de esperma. Como puede ver, intentamos hacer de esta experiencia lo más cómoda posible para usted. ¿Ha pensado sobre los criterios que busca en un donador de esperma?

–Sí, sé lo que estoy buscando. –respondió. Tenía una lista, y tenía la mente abierta. No buscaba las cosas superficiales como altura, color de ojos o de cabello. Ella estaba más interesada en el coeficiente intelectual y sobre las carreras. Quería lo mejor para su potencial hijo, y eso significaba buscar a alguien con un intelecto similar al suyo.

–Ofrecemos también una selección de donantes muggles. Ellos, por supuesto, también son exitosos en su propia manera.

–Oh, quiero un padre mago, de haber sido lo contrario hubiera ido a una clínica muggle. –Hermione informó al Dr. Hedges. Prefería que el padre biológico fuera otro mago. Era algo tonto, dado que eso no afectaría las habilidades mágicas del niño, pero no sabía por qué, pero se sentía más cómoda manteniendo el proceso en el Mundo Mágico.

–Okay. Bueno, entonces tome su tiempo en revisar las biografías. No presionamos a nadie durante este proceso. Puede llamar a la recepcionista en caso de que quiera café o agua, y cuando ya haya hecho su selección.

De nuevo, Hermione sintió unas inmensas ganas de reír. Era casi como si estuviera escogiendo un sofá o una cocina en lugar del padre de su hijo.

Al final, escogió a un Sanador. Pensó que complementaba bastante bien sus habilidades. Era de mediana estatura y con ojos y cabello castaño. Le agradaba ese hecho. Eso quería decir que lo más probable era que el bebé naciera con ojos y cabello castaño como ella, y, por alguna razón, eso importaba para ella. Probablemente porque pensaba en este bebé como solo de ella, incluso aunque eso fuera biológicamente imposible.

Con todo completado, Hermione estaba de vuelta en Londres. Agendó sus dos próximas citas para el siguiente mes y pasaría una semana en Suiza con el pretexto de que iría a esquiar. Eso le daría tiempo para respaldar la historia de un amorío para explicar su embarazo. No quería que nadie supiera que había recurrido a algo tan extremo como la inseminación artificial. Su familia y amigos serían bastante vocales en cuanto a su desaprobación se refiere, y después llegaría de nuevo la inevitable tarea de intentar conseguirle novio. No estaba dispuesta a pasar por todo el extenuante proceso de nuevo solo para que no hubiera bebé al final de ello.

-o-o-o-o

Seis semanas después, Hermione estaba de vuelta en Suiza. Era la hora y estaba nerviosa.

– ¿Está segura de que desea continuar con esto, Hermione? –preguntó el Dr. Hedges. –No es tarde para echarse para atrás.

–Estoy segura. –dijo firmemente, y lo estaba. De hecho, estaba un poco emocionada. Ahora sentía una enorme emoción cada que pensaba en el futuro. Había tomado una decisión que cambiaría todo para siempre, y estaba emocionada al respecto.

–Ahora, ¿si entiende que la inseminación artificial no garantiza que quede embarazada? –El Dr. Hedges preguntó. Hermione asintió. –Usamos métodos similares a los de los muggles, pero en lugar de usar medicinas muggles para aumentar las posibilidades de quedar embarazada, usamos una poción para la fertilidad, lo que es más efectivo. La poción no tendrá secuelas en el feto en caso de que conciba. Todo ha sido preparado para el procedimiento y la inseminación no tardará más de unos minutos. Sin embargo, le vamos a pedir que se quede recostada por al menos 30 minutos. Esto disminuirá los riesgos de escape del semen y aumentar las posibilidades de concebir. –le informó el Dr. Hedges.

Hermione arrugó la nariz ante esto. Estaba preparada para esto, pero escucharlo de esa manera era otra cosa. Obviamente sabía que necesitaba semen para poder quedar embarazada, pero era tan extraño. El semen sería de un extraño y sería insertado por medio de una aguja. Era todo lo opuesto a cómo se había imaginado quedar embarazada antes de tomar esta decisión.

o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione se recostó en la camilla del hospital intentando no pensar en lo que estaba pasando en ese momento en su útero. En verdad no quería ilusionarse sobre quedar embarazada a la primera. Sabía que la biología no era tan directa y que el tomaría varios intentos el poder quedar embarazada, pero no podía evitar la emoción que corría por sus venas. Si todo salía bien, entonces para este tiempo en el año siguiente, tendría un pequeño bebé en sus brazos. Ya no sería Hermione Granger, la mujer que vivía para el trabajo. Sería Hermione Granger, la mamá de la pequeña Iris Granger.

En verdad esperaba que fuera una niña, y había escogido el nombre de Iris dado que significaba "esperanza" en el lenguaje de las flores. Iris también era una diosa griega, una mensajera quien ligaba a los dioses con la humanidad. A Hermione le gustaba eso. Ella había dado mucho para que la humanidad pudiera florecer, además de que su nombre procedía también de la mitología griega.

Se frotó el vientre y mantuvo los dedos cruzados durante todos los 30 minutos. En verdad no quería pasar de nuevo por este proceso. Tampoco quería seguir inventando romances de vacaciones para justificar sus salidas. No tenía sentido para ella venir a Suiza y actuar como si no conociera a nadie, y después de un mes o dos después, confesar que no sólo había tenido un amorío, sino que además estaba embarazada debido a ello.

o-o-o-o-o-

– ¿Qué te pasa, Hermione? –preguntó Ginny mientras Hermione se movía en la cocina para preparar el almuerzo.

La pobre Ginny estaba hecha polvo. Tener dos hijos activos durante los primeros meses de embarazo cuando todo lo que querías era dormir no era fácil. No ayudaba el que Harry hubiera sido promovido a Jefe del Departamento de Aurores y había comenzado a trabajar largas horas durante los fines de semana. A Ginny no le importaba. Estaba orgullosa de Harry, y ella tenía una familia grande que la ayudaba cada que lo necesitara. En este momento, James y Albus estaban quedándose con Molly, quien al menos tenía otro de sus nietos con ella dado que no toleraba tener a la Madriguera vacía.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó.

–Bueno, desde que regresaste de Suiza tienes toda esa emoción suprimida. –Ginny comentó.

Hermione sonrió. Obviamente no podía decir lo que realmente estaba pasando, pero era tiempo de empezar a esparcir su cuartada.

–Conocí un chico ahí.

Ginny se enderezó en la silla.

–Comienza a hablar. –le ordeno. – ¡Ahora!

–Bueno, pues su nombre es Thibault y es francés, obviamente. –dijo.

–Prometedor. –comentó Ginny. – ¿Cómo es?

–Era alto, moreno y guapo. –dijo Hermione en voz soñadora. Y tuvimos una fabulosa aventura.

– ¿Aventura? –dijo Ginny, con decepción en su voz.

–Oh sí, no era nada serio. Pero me di cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que, bueno, tú sabes, y él estaba coqueteando conmigo con su delicioso acento francés, y una cosa llevó a la otra…

– ¿Entonces no planeas verlo de nuevo? –preguntó.

–Oh no, no. En verdad no veo la necesidad de complicar las cosas con una relación a distancia en este momento.

–Oh. –dijo Ginny distraída. Hermione sabía lo que venía. Molly y Ginny la habían estado molestando por años y su amiga no la decepcionó. –Hermione, ¿Cuándo sentarás cabeza? Incluso Neville está casado.

Hermione suspiró. La cosa más molesta del Mundo Mágico era su inherente conservatismo. El matrimonio era un rigor. Era inusual para una bruja el no estar en una relación seria para los 30.

–Ginny, ya sabes que tengo planes para ser la siguiente Dumbledore. Voy a volverme vieja y me convertiré en la mejor directora de Hogwarts ha conocido. –bromeó.

Ginny rodó los ojos. Una respuesta como esa de Hermione significaba que no estaba preparada para entrar en esa conversación. Ginny no pudo evitar preocuparse. Hermione estaba comenzando a encerrarse de nuevo en su oficina.

o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione sintió una ola de emoción recorrerla al momento en que regresó a Suiza. Había programado una cita para una prueba de embarazo una vez que su periodo se retrasó. Estaba una semana tarde, y eso jamás había pasado. Bueno, excepto de aquella vez cuando estaba buscando los Horrocruxes con Harry y Ron. En ese tiempo perdió meses de periodos debido al miedo y al estrés.

El Dr. Hedges la invitó a su oficina.

–Hermione, tenemos buenas noticias. Está embarazada.

Hermione sintió como los ojos se le llenaban con lágrimas. Le sonrió débilmente al Dr. Hedges.

–Muchas gracias. –dijo, insegura de que más decir. No podía creerlo. Había funcionado en el primer intento. Había estado aguantándose la emoción todo el mes. Se había convencido de que necesitaría más de un intento antes de que funcionara.

–Ahora, –dijo el Dr. Hedges. –Necesita contactar a su sanador de cabecera cuando regrese a casa. Ellos le aconsejarán y le ayudarán en los siguientes meses de su embarazo.

Se sentía algo perdida. Había pasado tanto tiempo enfocándose en el cómo iba a quedar embarazada, que no había pasado nada de tiempo en pensar que haría una vez que así fuera.

–¿Hay alguna diferencia entre el cuidado muggle y el mágico? –preguntó, queriendo tener toda la información básica cubierta.

El Dr. Hedges sacudió la cabeza.

–No realmente. La diferencia principal es el alivio para el dolor que se te brindará durante el parto. Obviamente San Mungo prefiere usar pociones para el dolor en lugar de epidurales o gas. Pero durante el embarazo todo será muy similar. Visitará a su partera, quien le ayudará con cualquier duda que tenga, así como para revisar los latidos del bebé y medir su estómago. Obviamente también irá al hospital para sacarse algunas ecografías.

Hermione asintió. Hasta ahorita, todo parecía bastante usual. Ella se había perdido de esto con Ginny dado que ella solía llevar a su mamá para esas cosas. No es como si Hermione la culpara. Ella también querría a Molly con ella para ayudarla. Había algo reconfortante sobre una mujer que había dado a luz siete veces y gemelos una vez.

Le agradeció al Dr. Hedges y se retiró. Se frotó el estómago.

–Hola, pequeña Iris. –susurró. –No puedo esperar a conocerte.

Hermione decidió esperar antes de decirles a sus amigos y familia que estaba embarazada. Era, probablemente, la cosa más difícil que alguna vez hizo. Quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos porque estaba muy emocionada, y apenas llevaba una semana desde que se enteró. Pero también sabía que las primeras 12 semanas eran las más peligrosas en cuanto a riesgos de aborto y ella quería pasar esa etapa antes de decir algo. Hasta ahorita había logrado aguantar comprando libros sobre bebés y embarazos.

o-o-o-o-o-

Un par de semanas después, Hermione despertó ante el insistente picoteo de una lechuza en su ventana. Se giró y de inmediato se levantó en el momento en su estómago decidió vaciar su contenido. Se sentía tan enferma. Corrió hacia el baño donde terminó vomitando. No podía decidir que era peor, toda la resequedad que quedaba en su garganta o vomitar en sí.

–¿Qué estás haciendo, Iris? –jadeó mientras se limpiaba la frente con una toalla.

Entonces se dirigió a la cocina para dejar entrar a la lechuza, que continuaba golpeando su ventana sin descanso.

–Ok, tranquila. ¿Acaso no has escuchado que la paciencia es una virtud? –regañó a la lechuza mientras esta entraba por la ventana y extendía las alas en molestia. Le quitó el pergamino y le dio un pedazo de pan.

 _Señorita Granger,_

 _Después de revisar nuestros registros en el laboratorio, hemos notado algunas discrepancias con su archivo y nos gustaría agendar una cita tan pronto como sea posible con usted. Si nos pudiera mandar una lista de días y horas que se acomoden con su horario, entonces organizaremos una reunión._

 _Gracias por su tiempo y cooperación._

 _Sebastian De Braun._

 _Director._

Hermione leyó la breve carta varias veces antes de digerir su contenido. El corazón le latía rápidamente mientras su mente corría con los peores escenarios. En todo lo que podía pensar era en la posibilidad de su bebé teniendo algún defecto genético que había sido heredad por medio del donador de esperma. Se puso verde por un momento antes de correr al baño y vomitar espectacularmente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Noticias terribles.**

Hermione se limpió las sudorosas manos en su pantalón. No creía haber estado tan nerviosa en toda su vida, y eso había incluido sus exámenes finales en Hogwarts. Su corazón latía desbocado, y su estómago no se había quedado quieto desde que recibió la carta. Desearía poder culpar a sus malestares matutinos, pero su creciente ansiedad sobre su próxima cita no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Los últimos dos días habían sido una pesadilla. Pasó la mayoría del tiempo creando los peores escenarios en su cabeza. Esto resultó que terminara moviéndose toda la noche en lugar de dormir, y ahora tenía unas ojeras horribles y un cabello imposible de controlar.

Abrió la puerta de la clínica y fue saludada de inmediato por la sonriente recepcionista. Hermione no podía evitar mirar hacia el pizarrón con las fotos de los bebés sonriendo. ¿Qué tal si la noticia consistía en que el bebé tuviera una horrible enfermedad genética que le impidiera terminar con su embarazo? ¿Qué tal si había alguna complicación que significaba que no podía tener más hijos? Hermione se sentía atemorizada ante el pensamiento.

En lugar de esperar en la recepción, fue escoltada de inmediato hacia la oficina del Director, lo que terminó añadiéndole más nervios a la situación. Sin embargo, supuso que ese era el protocolo a seguir en caso de algún incidente.

–Madeimoselle Granger. –dijo un alto hombre alemán, al tiempo que se acercaba a ella para saludarla con la mano.

–Sr. De Braun. –respondió Hermione.

–Por favor, llámeme Sebastian. –sonrió.

Hermione sonrió y le ofreció la misma cortesía. Se sentó en la silla frente al impresionante escritorio de Sebastian y se frotó el estómago. Últimamente se había vuelto algo así como un hábito.

–Hermione, primero que nada me quiero disculpar por haberle hecho venir a la clínica después de que su tratamiento haya resultado exitoso. –comenzó Sebastian.

–Espero que disculpe mi rudeza, pero como puede imaginar, estoy bastante ansiosa. ¿Podría ir directo al grano y decirme que sucedió? –preguntó honestamente.

Sebastian la miró algo sorprendido. Probablemente tenía algún discurso preparado.

–Sí, claro. Entiendo que esto pueda ser bastante desesperante para usted. Hermione sonrió y asintió. –Desafortunadamente hubo un error en el laboratorio con las muestras de esperma. Parece que el esperma que escogió de nuestros donadores fue confundido con el de otro cliente. –explicó Sebastian.

Su reacción inicial fue una enorme sensación de alivio. Esto era algo con lo que podía lidiar. Entonces el donador que ella había escogido no sería el padre de su hijo. No era como si hubiera personas indeseables en sus libros. Cada donador de esperma era rigorosamente revisado y analizado. Tal vez el padre sería más un deportista que alguien académico. No era algo tan terrible. Al menos su hijo o hija tendría la oportunidad de montar una escoba como se debía.

– ¿Es posible ver el archivo del donador de esperma que ahora tengo? –preguntó, sorprendida de lo calmada que se escuchaba. Aún seguía sintiendo retorcijones en su estómago, pero definitivamente se sentía más optimista que los últimos dos días.

Sebastian la miró algo incómodo.

–Bueno, temo decir esto, pero es aquí donde las cosas comienzan a complicarse, Hermione.

– ¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó, pensando en cuanto podría complicarse más que esto.

–Es que el esperma que fue confundido con el donador que usted había escogido, no era de un donador, sino de un potencial padre. Un padre que quiere ser parte de la vida de su hijo.

Su cabeza comenzó a girar. No podía con todo esto.

–Pero específicamente decidí en una donación de esperma porque no quería que un padre biológico formara parte de la vida de mi hijo.

Sebastian extendió los brazos.

–Y en verdad lo siento, Hermione. Todo lo que puedo hacer es regresarle su dinero y ofrecerle ponerla en contacto con un buen asesor legal.

No estaba nada complacida con esto.

– ¿Está sugiriendo que el padre biológico de mi hijo buscará ponerse en contacto?

Sebastian asintió tristemente.

–Así es, Madeimoselle. Eso es precisamente lo que este cliente hará. Lo hizo bastante claro en la cita que tuve con él el día de ayer. Hasta ahorita hemos mantenido su identidad en secreto. Eso solo será revelado al otro cliente una vez que el caso llegue a la corte.

Hermione cerró los ojos en desesperación. Esto se había vuelto todo un desastre. Okay, no era algo tan malo como una enfermedad genética, pero sería un proceso legal ante la corte. Ella no había contemplado un padre en su nueva vida. Siempre fueron solo ella e Iris. Ahora, había un posible caso ante la corte para mantener alejado de su vida al padre de su bebé. Oh Merlín, un caso en la corte significaba que saldría en todas las noticias y todo mundo sabría cómo quedó embarazada. Witch Weekly, Rita Skeeter en particular, siempre trataba de regar falsos chismes sobre el Trío de Oro. Esto garantizaría un horrible artículo por parte de Skeeter.

Habría decepción por parte de Harry, Ron y Ginny. No entenderían porque había tomado esa elección cuando ella había rechazado constantemente sus intentos por intentar que saliera con sus amigos y colegas. Ginny incluso le había ofrecido presentarla con uno de sus antiguas compañeras de las Arpías de Holyhead. Hermione había rechazado esa oferta firmemente, asegurándole a su amiga que no estaba suprimiendo ninguna tendencia homosexual. Hermione se preocupaba por sus padres más que nadie más. En verdad estarían confundidos por su decisión.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta de golpe. Se giró en alerta sólo para ver a un furioso Draco Malfoy en el umbral. La recepcionista intentaba jalarlo de los brazos.

–No pude detenerlo, Monsieur De Braun.

–Monsieur Malfoy, no puede entrar así aquí. –protestó Sebastian.

–Sí, sí puedo. Me niego a ser engañado con sus débiles trivialidades referentes a la falta de ética con darme el nombre de la mujer. Es mi hijo del que estamos hablando. –dijo enojado.

Hermione gimió cuando las implicaciones de que Malfoy había dicho la golpearon. Iba a tener un bebé con Draco Malfoy. Tenía ganas de llorar. El destino le había dado una patada en el trasero.

–Monsieur Malfoy, ya se lo he explicado varias veces, que debido al contrato legal de la señorita Granger, no puedo divulgar su identidad a menos que tenga una orden específica de hacerlo. –dijo el doctor molesto.

 _"¡Fantástico!"_ pensó. _"Justo acaba de hacer eso."_ Sebastian pareció darse cuenta de su error al mismo tiempo y se giró para disculparse con Hermione con una mirada de horror en su rostro. Hermione no podía molestarse con él. Malfoy estaba en la misma habitación que ella, no era como si no la fuera a reconocer. Lentamente se giró en la silla para encarar a su antiguo enemigo.

o-o-o-o-o-

Draco Malfoy maldijo al tiempo que miraba a la mujer sentada frente al doctor. Esto no podía estar pasándole a él. Ya era lo suficientemente malo que sus planes sobre la paternidad se hayan ido por el caño, pero ahora también resultaba que la mujer que estaba embarazada de su hijo era nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger. Observó a la mujer que llevaba dentro de ella al siguiente heredero de los Malfoy. No parecía haber cambiado mucho desde la escuela. Su cabello seguía siendo un desorden, y al contrario de muchas chicas, no parecía molestarse en usar maquillaje para mejorar su imagen. Ella lo miró de arriba abajo con esa expresión engreída que siempre solía reservar para los Slytherin, pero sobre todo, para él en particular.

–Si no le importa, Monsieur Malfoy, me gustaría continuar explicando la situación a la Madeimoselle Granger. Si pudiera ser tan amable de esperar en recepción, podremos discutir las opciones después. –dijo De Braun.

Draco alzó una ceja, no le gustaba seguir órdenes de nadie.

–Malfoy, que te largues. –dijo Hermione molesta.

–No necesito hablar contigo, De Braun. –dijo, ignorando por completo el comando de Granger. –Sólo asegúrate de que haya algún lugar en el que Granger y yo podamos hablar después.

–Temo decirle que necesito el permiso de la Madeimoselle Granger para eso.

Ella parecía estar encantada en negarlo, así que Draco procedió a decidir por ella.

–Granger, tú y yo tendremos esta discusión. Podemos hacerlo aquí, lejos de ojos y oídos, o te buscaré en un lugar más público.

Ella lo asesinó con la mirada, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que cumpliría su amenaza.

–Okay, hablaré con Malfoy una vez que termine esta reunión. –le dijo a De Braun.

Draco asintió cortésmente a ambos ocupantes de la habitación antes de seguir a la aliviada recepcionista fuera de la oficina. La recepcionista se sentó detrás de su escritorio y continuó con su trabajo, dirigiéndole ocasionalmente miradas de desaprobación.

Suspiró. Su padre se pondría furioso y Astoria haría un gran berrinche. Frunció el ceño ante la idea de su esposa. Él estaba en este embrollo por culpa de ella.

Draco miró con desdén a la colección de revistas que había en la mesa frente a él. No se quedaría aquí tranquilo esperando a Granger. Tenía cosas que hacer. Necesitaba asegurarse de tener escenarios para cada posible situación. Esto no podía ir más lejos.

El teléfono de la recepcionista sonó. Caminó hacia él.

–Madeimoselle Granger ha terminado su reunión. –le informó.

Se puso de pie y la siguió hasta un pequeño consultorio. Apretó los labios cuando vio que Granger se había sentado detrás del escritorio. Su dura expresión le recordó a McGonagall, y sintió como si hubiera sido un alumno a punto de ser castigado. Bueno, pues no estaba dispuesto a jugar ese juego. Cerró la puerta en la cara de la recepcionista y se recargó en la puerta.

o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione frunció el ceño al tiempo que miraba la inminente presencia de Malfoy, quien tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. La ansiedad de la situación la golpeó de nuevo.

–Querías hablar, Malfoy. –inició, dado que el Slytherin parecía solo haber venido a asesinarla con la mirada.

Se acercó un poco más y Hermione no pudo evitar intentar protegerse el estómago.

–Ni siquiera pienses en lastimarme a mí o al bebé. –dijo en pánico.

Malfoy bufó y sacó la silla frente a ella.

–Es agradable saber qué piensas que soy un depravado.

Hermione lo miró desdeñosamente.

–Si pienso de esa forma es porque mi experiencia contigo me ha demostrado lo malo que puedes ser. Y no, no tendré un aborto. –dijo, determinada de una vez a sacar esa idea de su cabeza.

Él la ignoró completamente.

– ¿Cuántas semanas tienes?

–Siete. –respondió.

– ¿Tu pareja sabe que no es su bebé?

Y ahí estaba: la parte que menos deseaba explicar, especialmente a alguien que había pasado una gran parte de su vida atormentándola.

–No tengo pareja. –masculló.

Malfoy se acercó más.

– ¿Qué fue eso, Granger? No pude escuchar bien.

–No tengo pareja. –gritó molesta.

Malfoy alzó las cejas.

– ¿Así que no tienes pareja? ¿Entonces por qué estás en una clínica de fertilidad?

–Sólo porque no tengo a alguien en mi vida no quiere decir que no quiero un hijo.

–Así que te embarazaste por medio de una donación de esperma. –dedujo y comenzó a reír.

Hermione empujó la silla y se puso de pie.

–No tendré esta conversación contigo, Malfoy. Mi embarazo no es algo que sea de tu incumbencia.

–Oh, cálmate, Granger, y siéntate. A menos que haya escapado tu atención, el hijo que estás llevando es mío, por lo cual es mi incumbencia.

–No, no lo es. –dijo enfatizándolo. –Tal vez seas el padre biológico, pero no tendrás nada que ver con este bebé.

Draco se puso de pie y recargó los brazos en el escritorio, inclinándose amenazador hacia ella.

–Si crees que voy a salir de tu vida que criarás al heredero Malfoy por tu cuenta, entonces necesitas pensarlo de nuevo. –gruñó.

–Sólo ve y haz otro depósito de esperma y embaraza a cualquier desafortunada mujer que hayas escogido para ser la madre de tu preciado heredero. –dijo cruzando los brazos.

Hermione vio como una infinidad de emociones cruzaron por el rostro de Malfoy. Usualmente era tan cerrado y reservado que nunca sabías lo que estaba pensando, pero Hermione podía ver enojo, decepción y tristeza.

–Es un poco más complicado que eso, y no veo por qué tenga que explicarte eso a ti.

Hermione cruzó los brazos.

–Por las mismas razones que tú me diste. Tú eres el padre de mi bebé, así que creo que esto es más que complicado. Además, ¿Qué no se supone que estás casado? ¿No puedes poner otra muestra en tu esposa?

Hermione se sorprendió ante la ira que pareció inundar su rostro. ¿Había algo más en su matrimonio además de los problemas de fertilidad? Las emociones se perdieron en el siguiente instante.

–No sé qué clase de hombre creas que sea, pero de ninguna forma voy a desaparecer convenientemente sabiendo que mi hijo anda por ahí sin saber quién es su propio padre.

– ¿En verdad tengo que responder eso? Fuiste un idiota monumental en Hogwarts y no creo que estés dispuesto a recibir un hijo mestizo con los brazos abiertos. –escupió. –Además, ¿no causará conflictos dentro de tu círculo social el que haya un Malfoy mestizo? La más pura de las líneas habrá terminado.

–No hace ninguna diferencia, un Malfoy mestizo ahora existe me guste o no. –dijo Malfoy.

–Nadie tiene que saberlo. Podría ser nuestro secreto. –rogó, esperando que Malfoy atesorara su herencia sobre cualquier otro bebé potencial, y si de alguna forma se encontraba con la mala suerte de su hijo se pareciera a Malfoy, ya encontraría alguna forma de explicarlo.

– ¡No! No dejaré que te vayas sólo así. Quiero ver a mi hijo. –insistió.

Hermione estaba cansada y un dolor de cabeza estaba comenzando a formarse. No había logrado comer mucho antes de atender a la cita; las náuseas matutinas y la ansiedad hicieron que su estómago rechazara todo menos una manzana.

–Bueno, pues no puedes. Deliberadamente usé una donación de esperma para no tener que lidiar con las complicaciones de un padre.

–No me importa. Ese es tu problema, no mío. Seré parte de la vida del bebé.

–No, no lo serás. –peleó. –Mi contrato con la clínica dicta que el donador de esperma no tiene derechos sobre el bebé.

–Pues ese es problema de la clínica y mi contrato anula ese término, Granger. –dijo Malfoy.

–Ya veremos sobre eso. –dijo molesta, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación.

–Espero que tengas buena asesoría legal, Granger. –dijo Malfoy detrás de ella.

La familia Malfoy había salido casi intacta después de la guerra. A pesar de que todos sabían que Lucius Malfoy había mentido acerca de estar bajo la maldición Imperius durante el primer reinado del terror de Voldemort, y que él había estado presente desde su resurrección, él y Draco evitaron ser enviados a Azkabán. El Ministerio les perdonó la humillación, para el disgusto de Hermione. Su reputación había sido empañada al menos, pasaron algunos años en la banca mientras que los que consideraban inferiores, como Hermione, subieron a la cima.

Sin embargo, con algunas donaciones y comportamientos ejemplares, Lucius una vez más volvió a los corredores del Ministerio. Draco logró colarse entre la Junta del Consejo de Hogwarts y tenía varios negocios en Hogsmeade y el Callejón Diagon. Era exasperante. Y ahora tendría que ir contra los Malfoy sola. No estaba segura de poder luchar cuando se sentía tan enferma y deprimida. Se apareció de vuelta en su departamento y se tiró en el sofá a llorar.

o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras tanto, Draco estaba frustrado. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto con la bruja más testaruda del mundo? Una cosa jugaba a su favor; al menos ella no estaba en una relación con nadie. Una madre soltera era más fácil de pelear que alguien con un esposo o un novio.

Gracias a la innata habilidad de los Malfoy de mantener sus vidas en extrema privacidad, nadie además de la familia inmediata de Astoria sabía de los problemas en su matrimonio. Había planeado mantenerla a su lado sólo hasta que ganara la custodia del bebé y después botarla. Los Greengrass no se quejarían dado que Draco era dueño de sus empresas, y si querían mantener su lujoso estilo de vida y su posición en la sociedad, entonces se quedarían callados.

Sin embargo, al notar lo cansada que estaba Granger, pensó que un poco de presión funcionaría para obtener lo que quería. Tal vez podría obtener la custodia completa del bebé y pagarle a ella otro tratamiento para que tuviera otro bebé después. No era como si estuviera apegada a este bebé porque era producto de una relación amorosa; después de todo, había recurrido a una donación de esperma.

Ese pensamiento dejó perplejo a Draco. No podía decir que había visto mucho de Granger o de los idiotas de sus amigos. Sabía todo lo que necesitaba de los incesantes reportes que hacia El Profeta sobre el Trío después de la guerra. Sabía que Potter se había convertido Jefe del Departamento de Aurores hace poco, mientras que Weasley, siendo el fracasado de siempre, terminó trabajando para su hermano. Sin embargo, las noticias sobre Granger habían sido escasas dado que ella mantenía un bajo perfil. Todo lo que sabía era que ella hizo algo bastante bueno en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Había escrito y hecho que aprobaran varias leyes sobre el bienestar de los elfos domésticos, lo que había hecho que su padre la maldijera por los cielos. Terminaron liberando a sus elfos domésticos y ofrecerles paga para trabajar. Ciertamente era algo que ningún Malfoy soñaría con hacer.

No es como si a Malfoy le importara, pero era extraño verla reducida a una donación de esperma para obtener el bebé que ella tanto deseaba. Bueno, pues estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que le podría negar acceso al bebé. Eso no iba a suceder. Se apareció de vuelta a la Mansión. Necesitaba hablar con su padre y organizar lo que haría después.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: La horrible verdad.**

Hermione no era alguien que llorara por largos periodos de tiempo. Si lo fuera, entonces jamás se hubiera recuperado de sus primeros y horribles meses en Hogwarts. Y, si su aislamiento en Hogwarts no la derrotó, entonces ciertamente no iba a dejar que las amenazas de Draco Malfoy lo hicieran. Pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que tendría que hacer algo que jamás quiso hacer: decirle a sus amigos cómo fue que quedó embarazada. Oh, y decirles que estaba embarazada en primer lugar.

Se levantó del sofá y se limpió las lágrimas. Estas hormonas estaban matándola. Se sentó en el escritorio y sacó un pedazo de pergamino y su pluma. Se debatió por un breve segundo sobre si debía decirles solo a Harry y a Ginny y que ellos le dieran la noticia a Ron. Ron era muy volátil y su temperamento en cuanto a Malfoy nunca era estable, pero ambos Harry y Ron eran sus mejores amigos, y ella sabía cómo dolía ser dejado de lado. Así que les mandó una carta pidiéndoles que vinieran a cenar a su departamento mañana. Eso le daría 24 horas para preparar que les iba a decir exactamente, algo que no sería nada sencillo.

Hermione maldijo su suerte una vez más. ¿Por qué Malfoy de toda la gente? ¿No pudieron haberse equivocado con otro donador de esperma o por alguien que no quisiera pelear la custodia y que solamente dejara que la clínica le pagara otro tratamiento? No, tenía que ser el idiota más grande el padre de su hijo, alguien que no pensaba en esconder a su hijo mestizo. Se frotó la frente; tal vez Malfoy entraría en razón una vez que hablara con su padre. No podía imaginar a Lucius Malfoy feliz con la inclusión de un bebé mestizo al árbol genealógico de los Malfoy.

Hermione no podía evitar sentirse un poco curiosa sobre el porqué Malfoy estaba buscando un tratamiento de fertilidad. Siempre pensó que toda esa endogamia de los sangre pura terminaría pateándoles el trasero con el tiempo. La diversidad genética entre las brujas y magos de sangre pura era casi nula en estos días. Incluso los traidores a la sangre como los Weasley estaban emparentados con la mayoría de las familias supremacistas de sangre pura. El énfasis en mantener la línea pura no podía continuar por mucho más tiempo sin que hubiera consecuencias para los niños, y al parecer, en el caso de Malfoy, significaba que estaba teniendo problemas para concebir un hijo. Intentó no reír, pero no pudo evitarlo. Se sintió culpable después, pero en serio –Malfoy, el chico que había sido tan arrogante sobre su herencia mágica, necesitaba tecnología muggle para mantener con vida su tan preciada línea de sangre. Era divertido cuando lo veías desde esa perspectiva.

No les había prestado mucha atención a los Malfoy después de su juicio. Estaba molesta ante la injusticia de que no estuvieran en prisión. Podía perdonar a Narcissa Malfoy de no ir a prisión. Ella le mintió a Voldemort y le dio a Harry la oportunidad de atrapar al psicópata desprevenido y matarlo, pero en su opinión, Lucius y Draco se merecían un tiempo en Azkabán. Draco alegó que había estado bajo mucha presión cuando se volvió un Mortífago. Desafortunadamente, tenía un buen punto. Se le ordenó matar a Dumbledore, y su familia hubiera sido asesinada si no lo lograba. Sin embargo, no podía imaginar a un Draco Malfoy de 16 años negándose ante la marca. Probablemente lo consideraba un gran honor. Lucius, cómo es que el Ministerio creyó que "se había cambiado de bando" durante la batalla final era algo incomprensible. Se tragaron sus excusas sobre no querer abandonar a los Mortífagos antes por miedo de que le hicieran algo a su esposa o a su hijo. Harry le había dicho a Hermione que era verdad; Voldemort se instaló por su cuenta en la Mansión Malfoy y tomó la varita de Lucius como castigo. Y sabía que tenía que creer esto porque venía de Harry, pero no podía evitar sentirse escéptica. Encontraba difícil de creer que no había sido un gran honor para los Malfoy el tener a Voldemort de base en su casa. Harry insistió en que Lucius estaba diciendo la verdad, y Hermione se sentó en silencio mientras todos se tragaban las súplicas emocionales de Lucius.

Los Malfoy mantuvieron un perfil bajo por un tiempo, pero Hermione vio el pequeño artículo en el Profeta que cubría la boda de Draco con Astoria Greengrass. Hubo una foto de la pareja, y ella rio ante la rigidez de su pose, aunque Astoria tenía esa sonrisa que te recordaba al gato que había atrapado al canario. No le dio un segundo pensamiento a la pareja hasta que Malfoy irrumpió en la oficina de Sebastian De Braun esa mañana. Ahora en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que no permitiría que semejante pareja se acercara a la pequeña Iris.

o-o-o-o-o-

Draco llegó a casa cansado. Tan pronto como descubrió quien era la madre de su hijo, sabía que tendría una batalla por delante. Caminó por la Mansión Malfoy directo hacia la biblioteca, donde sabía que estaría su padre. Su padre estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, leyendo unos papeles. Ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la cabeza cuando su hijo entró a la habitación.

– ¿Y bien? –preguntó.

Draco no estaba seguro sobre cómo explicarle la situación a su padre. Por un lado, estaba desesperado de que la línea de sucesión Malfoy continuara. Usualmente los Malfoy se aseguraban de tener un heredero al principio de matrimonio, preferentemente en el primer año del matrimonio. Draco ahora tenía casi 30, y llevaba casado desde los 23, y no había señal alguna de bebé en el horizonte.

–Es más complicado de lo que pensaba. –respondió.

– ¿No puedes comprarla? –respondió Lucius.

Draco bufó.

–No a esta mujer. Tiene una moral de hierro.

Su padre alzó la mirada con una expresión vagamente preocupada.

– ¿Quién es?

No estaba seguro de cómo darle las noticias a su padre. Lucius nunca había sido un fan de Granger. Regañaba a Draco constantemente por permitir que ella le ganara en los exámenes cuando estaban en la escuela. Lucius no entendía como una sangre sucia podía ser tan inteligente y talentosa en cuanto a la magia se refería. Decidió que no había formar de hacerlo más sencillo.

–Es Granger.

Su padre sonrió ante eso.

–Draco, ahora no es momento de hacer bromas.

–No estoy bromeando, padre. Ella lleva al siguiente heredero Malfoy. –dijo serio.

Lucius tragó saliva y caminó hacia el gabinete donde tenía el alcohol. Sirvió dos vasos.

–Bueno, esto se acaba de poner interesante. –Draco bufó. Interesante ni siquiera le llegaba a los talones. – ¿Entonces qué fue lo que dijo?

–Esperaba que estuviera feliz de irme porque el bebé seria mestizo.

Lucius sonrió ligeramente. Un nieto mestizo no había estado en sus planes.

–Mmm… no es ideal. Pero un nieto mestizo es mejor que ningún nieto. Podríamos poner a Astoria en confinamiento por 9 meses y pretender que es un sangre pura.

–No si hereda el cabello de Granger. Además, dudo que ella lo permita tan fácilmente.

–Bueno, un nieto mestizo nos podría servir. Aún hay muchos que sospechan de nuestros motivos. Los tiempos están cambiando y un nieto mestizo podría cementar nuestro nuevo papel en la sociedad.

–Sería difícil de vender entre los círculos de los sangre pura.

Lucius bufó.

–No le tengo miedo a las familias sangre pura. La mayoría de ellos nos deben dinero y tengo demasiada información sobre ellos.

Era sorprendente el conocimiento superior con el que su padre navegaba entre la política sangre pura. Lo había hecho exitosamente la mayor parte de su vida, sin contar los dos años en los que vivieron ridiculizados por el Señor Tenebroso.

–Ella está aferrada a que no formaré parte de la vida del bebé.

–¿Su esposo no puede callarla? Seguramente no estará feliz de criar el hijo de otro hombre.

–Aquí es donde se pone un poco más fácil para nosotros. –Draco le informó a su padre. –Granger no está casada, ni tampoco está en una relación, sino que fue a la clínica para una embarazarse por medio de un donador de esperma.

Lucius sonrió.

–Eso definitivamente nos da más ventaja a nosotros.

–Sí, estaba pensando en que deberíamos mantener a Astoria hasta que la corte dé su veredicto. De esa forma puedo presentar a nuestro matrimonio como uno feliz que podría proveer una estable y amorosa relación con dos padres.

–Es un buen plan, Draco, pero prefiero no ver nuestros nombres sobre las portadas del Profeta, lo que pasará si esto se va a la corte. No queremos que el mundo piense que tenemos problemas de fertilidad. –comentó Lucius.

–¿Si? –remarcó. –Esta es Granger. Jamás nos dará al bebé y regresará contenta a la roca de la que salió.

–Claro que sé eso. Ella es una Gryffindor y la mejor amiga de Potter. Será muy difícil, pero me gustaría intentar una táctica diferente primero. Creo que deberías acercarte a ella y convencerla de que te dé al bebé.

Draco no pudo evitar reír.

–¿Estás loco? Ella jamás caerá por eso.

–Inténtalo, Draco. Necesitamos intentarlo y mantener esto lo más discreto posible. Mientras haces eso, contactaré a Horatio y comenzar a trabajar en el caso contra ella. Más que nada, nos dará algo de tiempo.

Sonrió ante la naturaleza astuta de su padre. No era lo suficientemente ingenuo para creer que podía quitarle el bebé a Granger sin pelear, pero les daría tiempo para construir el caso. Horatio Devereux podía hacer cosas que otros representantes legales no. Los Devereux eran abogados de los Malfoy desde tiempos inmemorables. Cómo había logrado que Lucius no fuera Azkabán era algo que Draco no sabía. Lucius sólo recibió un año de libertad condicional. Si alguien podía darle a su hijo, sería Horatio.

o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

Hermione estaba preparada para confesión en la cena. Para evitar cualquier comportamiento imprudente, preparó el platillo fuerte favorito de Ron, Pie Cottage, y el postre favorito de Harry, tarta de melaza. Afortunadamente, Ginny y Luna también estarían presentes, y ambas eran expertas en mantener a sus testarudos esposos a raya.

No podía recordar alguna vez en que estuviera tan nerviosa de contarle a Harry y a Ron algo. Escuchó el sonido de la chimenea. Tomó algunos respiros para tranquilizarse antes de caminar hacia la sala.

Hasta ahora todo iba de acuerdo al plan. Harry y Ron estaban de buen humor, y la comida había pasado sin problemas. Hermione estaba preparando café en la cocina para poder servir el postre. Sentía que su estómago lleno de nudos, y le temblaban las manos, lo que no era una buena señal. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero era más fácil decir que hacer. La decepción y confusión de sus amigos era algo que no ansiaba ver. No entenderían su deseo de tener un hijo sin la necesidad de una pareja.

–Tú puedes hacerlo. –murmuró Hermione para sí misma y después maldijo al tiempo que se le caía la taza y derramando cristal y café por toda la cocina.

– ¿Qué es lo que puedes hacer? Porque aparentemente no es café. –remarcó Ginny, entrando a la cocina.

– ¡Ha Ha! –respondió Hermione, antes de agitar su varita y reparar la taza y tirando los granos de café a la basura.

– ¿Me dirás por qué estás tan ansiosa esta noche?

–No estoy ansiosa.

–Claro que no. Por eso es que no puedes hacer una simple taza de café. –comentó Ginny. – ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que es algo grande? Has estado nerviosa toda la noche.

–No, no lo he estado.

Ginny sólo le dio esa mirada que decía "no puedes engañarme". Hermione suspiró.

–Bien, tengo algunas noticas que darles y no son del todo buenas.

–Siéntate antes de que rompas algo más. –dijo Ginny, viendo como las manos de Hermione temblaban y terminando la tarea que Hermione había intentado hacer; llenó la cafetera y puso algo de té para ella. – ¿Tiene que ver con tu amorío de vacaciones? ¿Te contagió algún tipo de enfermedad?

Hermione miró a Ginny y rompió en risas.

–Ginny, creo que puedo cuidar mi salud yo sola. –en medio de las risas, Hermione empezó a llorar.

Ginny miró a Hermione alarmada. Hermione nunca lloraba. Nunca.

–Ven, siéntate. –dijo, guiando a Hermione hacia una de las sillas en la barra. Tomó unas servilletas y se las dio para que se limpiara la cara.

–Lo siento. –dijo Hermione. –No sé por qué me siento tan emocional en este momento.

–Sino supiera mejor, diría que estás embarazada. Las hormonas son unas malditas.

La horrorizada expresión de Hermione hizo que Ginny se detuviera.

– ¡Por la barba de Merlín! ¿Eso es, no es así? ¿Estás embarazada? –Hermione no pudo hacer más que asentir. – ¡El canalla! ¿Le has hecho saber tu situación?

Esto era justo lo que Hermione había esperado con su plan. Hubiera justificado su embarazo debido a un comportamiento impulsivo, y que el padre sería alguien que no pensaba hacerse cargo y que la botó, pero ahora tenía explicaciones que dar.

–Llevemos el café y la tarta. Tengo que explicarles algo y prefiero que estén sentados.

–Espera; déjame pongo algo de té de manzanilla para ti. La cafeína no es buena para el bebé y menos con el estado en el que estás ahorita.

Llevaron las cosas a la sala, en donde se aseguró de poner grandes rebanadas en los platos de Harry y Ron antes de sentarse, y jugar con su propia rebanada.

Tomó un gran respiro, era ahora o nunca.

–Tengo algo que decirles. –comenzó. –En verdad apreciaría mucho si me escucharan antes de saltar en conclusiones. No es algo que hubiera querido decirles y pensarán que estoy loca, pero por favor escuchen y no me griten hasta que termine.

Todos se detuvieron y la miraron, haciendo que se sintiera aún más nerviosa. Los nudos en su estómago no estaban mejorando, y las náuseas no ayudaban tampoco. Estaba a punto de vomitar a causa del estrés. Decidió que la única forma de lograrlo, sería hacerlo con los ojos cerrados y simplemente decirlo.

–En realidad no estaba en Suiza para esquiar, y no tuve un amorío con un francés llamado Thibault. En lugar de eso, fui a una clínica de fertilidad para una inseminación artificial usando el programa de donadores de esperma.

Hermione escuchó los sorprendidos jadeos de sus amigos, pero sabía que no continuaría si abría los ojos para ver sus reacciones.

–Hace unas semanas, me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada.

– ¡¿Estás embarazada?! –exclamó Ron.

Abrió los ojos y vio las sorprendidas expresiones de sus amigos.

–Por favor, Ron, ese no es el fin de la historia.

–Espera, ¿qué más podría faltar?

–La peor parte de la situación. Al principio, todo fue de acuerdo al plan. Yo iba a decir que había quedado embarazada debido a mi amorío en las vacaciones.

Ginny bufó.

–No puedo creer que ibas a mentirnos respecto a esto.

Hermione puso la cabeza entre sus manos.

–No es como si quisiera, pero no creía que pudieran entenderlo.

–Tienes razón, no lo entiendo. Si tanto deseas un bebé, ¿entonces por qué no intentas salir con alguien? Han pasado años desde que tuviste un novio. –dijo Ron.

–No es tan simple. No hay nadie más allá afuera. No hay nadie con quien deseé salir. Desearía que así fuera, pero no me siento atraída hacia ningún hombre y no voy a salir con nadie meramente para tener un bebé. Preferiría ser una madre soltera que estar una mala relación con alguien y a un niño en medio de eso.

–Pero Hermione, no has intentado salir con nadie recientemente. –dijo Harry.

–Juré que después de Anthony no saldría con nadie a menos que en verdad sintiera algo. Todos los que me han presentado me han dejado… indiferente.

–Eres muy quisquillosa, eso es todo. –dijo Ron molesto.

–Calla, Ron. Hermione tiene razón en esperar a alguien por quien verdad sienta atracción. –dijo Luna. Hermione le sonrió agradecida. Luna era la única que no la juzgaba con la mirada. Aunque Luna también era poco convencional. Era menos fácil que ella se sorprendiera por estas cosas.

– ¿Quién es el donador de esperma? –preguntó Ginny, regresando la conversación a su punto.

–Son anónimos. Escogió a alguien con un alto IQ y buenos resultados académicos. Es un sanador. Sin embargo, a inicios de esta semana, recibí una carta diciendo que había un error en mis archivos. Agendé una cita en la clínica hace dos días y resultó que tuvieron un error con las muestras en el laboratorio. El padre de mi hijo no es el donador de esperma que escogí. –dijo rápidamente.

Ginny comenzó a reír y todos la miraron sorprendidos.

–Lo siento. –dijo. –Es que ya no puedo con nada de esto. Primero, Hermione siente la necesidad de ir a una clínica para tener un bebé y ahora la clínica lo arruina todo.

–No te estarás riendo cuando sepas quien es el padre. –dijo Hermione oscuramente.

Eso obtuvo la atención de todos. Miró los absortos rostros frente a ella antes de bajar la mirada a su intacto postre.

–Como estaba diciendo, hubo un error en el laboratorio y el esperma que escogí fue confundido con el esperma de otra pareja, y como resultado, ahora estoy esperando un hijo de Draco Malfoy.

El silencio siguió a su proclamación. Nadie dijo absolutamente nada en los siguientes minutos. Hermione jugaba ansiosamente con sus manos, esperando la inevitable explosión.

–Bueno, felicidades, Hermione. Estoy muy emocionada sobre la nueva adición. Será muy lindo que ahora tú también tengas un bebé. –dijo Luna.

Ron miró a su esposa incrédulo.

– ¿Cómo puedes felicitarla? Esto no es algo para estar feliz; es una maldita farsa.

– ¡Ron! –exclamó Luna.

– ¡Nada de "Ron"! Lo es. Hermione se volvió loca y ahora está embarazada y lleva el engendro de un mortífago.

Los nervios de Hermione se rindieron, haciendo que rompiera en llanto, y corriera escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. Los últimos días le habían cobrado la cuenta, y no quería más que enterrar la cabeza bajo la almohada y no salir jamás. Escuchó el sonido de unos pasos subiendo las escaleras y de inmediato se aferró más a la cama.

–Hermione. –la llamó Harry suavemente. Sintió como la cama se hundía suavemente a un lado de ella al tiempo que él le frotaba la espalda. –Ya sabes cómo es Ron. En verdad no quería decirlo de esa manera.

–Pero tiene razón. Lo arruiné por completo. ¿Cómo podría pasarme esto a mí, y con Draco Malfoy de todas las personas?

–Hey, no es tu culpa. Es de la clínica. No es cómo si supieras lo que iba a pasar.

–Es ridículo. Y cuando esto vaya a la corte y salga en todos los periódicos, todos se reirán de mí. Soy la horrible sabe–lo–todo que no puede mantener a un novio y tiene que recurrir a una donación de esperma para poder tener un bebé. –lloró.

–Si alguien dice algo terminará recibiendo el hechizo MocoMuerciélagos de Ginny. ¿Pero esto por qué iría a la corte?

Hermione se sentó y se limpió los ojos.

–Malfoy irrumpió en mi cita con el director de la clínica. Es lugar de ser alguien normal y dejar que la clínica lidiara con el incidente de un potencial hijo mestizo, está demandando tener sus derechos con el bebé.

Harry la miró confundido.

–¿Quieres decir que en verdad quiere reclamar a su hijo?

Hermione asintió, haciendo que un par de lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas.

–Pensé que intentaría convencerme de que tuviera un aborto, pero me llevará a la corte para que pueda ver al bebé.

–Estoy seguro que no resultará nada. Es decir, Lucius nunca soportaría la idea de reconocer a un mestizo. Aunque probablemente necesites ser cuidadosa cuando salgas. No descartaría la idea de que los Malfoy intenten hechizarte para que pierdas al bebé.

Hermione lo miró horrorizada y apretó su estómago protectoramente. Harry se dio cuenta entonces de lo que dijo.

–Perdón, debí de haber dicho eso mejor. No te preocupes; no voy a dejar que nada te pase.

–No puedo perder a este bebé, Harry. No podría soportar pasar por todo esto de nuevo. La conmoción emocional terminaría matándome.

Harry le dio un beso en la frente.

–¿Yo te cuidaré, si? Si Malfoy quiere pelear, entonces pronto se dará cuenta de que no es sólo contigo, sino también conmigo y con Ron.

Hermione sonrió débilmente.

–Muchas gracias. ¿Crees que les importe a los demás si ya no bajo? Me siento muy cansada y sólo quiero dormir. El primer trimestre es muy agotador y he tenido un par de días difíciles.

–Duerme, Hermione. Limpiaremos abajo, así que no te preocupes. No te quedes despierta a sobre analizar todo.

* * *

Harry caminó lentamente escaleras abajo hacia sus impacientes amigos. Estaba teniendo problemas para entender todo. La vida nunca fue sencilla para Hermione.

–¿Cómo está? –preguntó Ginny en cuanto lo vio.

–Está bien. Cansada y emocional, pero estará bien. Le aseguré que la cuidaríamos.

–Aún no puedo creer que tendrá un bebé de Malfoy. –dijo Ron por quinta vez.

–Me dijo que él la está amenazando con llevar el asunto a la corte si ella no le permite acceso al bebé.

Ginny jadeó.

–Pero él no querrá reconocer al bebé. Hermione es hija de muggles. Los Malfoy se enorgullecen en la pureza de su sangre.

–Parece que este no es el caso. No descartaría la idea de que la estrese lo suficiente para provocarle un aborto.

–O tal vez él también quiere un bebé tanto como Hermione. –sugirió Luna.

Ron bufó.

–Este es Malfoy. ¿Qué quiere con el bebé de Hermione? ¿Está casado, no es así?

Ginny asintió.

–Con la hermana de Daphne Greengrass.

–Bueno, pues obviamente no pueden concebir si buscaron ayuda de una clínica de fertilidad. –dijo Luna.

Ron y Harry rompieron en carcajadas. Ginny rodó los ojos, típico de los hombres, juzgando la masculinidad en base a dejar a las mujeres embarazadas.

–Nos culpo por todo esto.

–¿Pero qué hicimos? –preguntó Ron confundido.

–Dejamos que Hermione se enterrara en el trabajo. No ha salido con nadie por mucho tiempo. En su lugar, hemos dejado que se convierta en una clase de tía glorificada.

–Objeto ante eso. Tú y mamá no han dejado de molestar a Hermione hasta morir acerca de todo ese asunto de las citas. Ustedes la han presionado lo suficiente para que ella corriera en la dirección opuesta. –se quejó Ron.

–Al menos lo hemos intentado. Tú y Harry son horribles. Felizmente se zafaron del asunto y la vieron volverse solitaria porque ningún hombre es lo suficientemente bueno para ella ante sus ojos.

–Hey, eso no es justo. Me encantaría ver a Hermione feliz, pero no la empujaré a nada que ella no quiera. Además, obviamente no ha funcionado lo que tú has hecho.

–¡Al menos lo estoy intentando, que es más de lo que puedo decir por ti! –gritó Ginny.

Harry acarició la rodilla de Ginny.

–Cariño, hacer que tu presión suba no es bueno para el bebé. Además, toda esta discusión acerca de lo que pudimos haber hecho, no va a cambiar el hecho de que Hermione esté en este predicamento.

Ginny murmuró algo sobre hombres protectores pero Harry la ignoró.

–Tenemos que asegurarnos de mantener un ojo abierto en Malfoy. No será bueno. Intentará hacer que Hermione le dé al bebé.

–El hurón se dará cuenta de que primero tendrá que pasar por nosotros antes de llegar a ella. –dijo Ron marcialmente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Conversaciones**

Ginny observó a su usualmente racional amiga, quien se encontraba caminando de un lago a otro en la sala. Hermione había decidido que necesitaba decirles a sus padres sobre su predicamento, y que hoy sería ese día. Era obvio para Ginny que Hermione no quería hacer esto y el estrés era algo que en verdad no necesitaba.

–Hermione, no tienes por qué hacerlo justo ahora. Aún estás en una etapa muy temprana de tu embarazo. –dijo, intentando razonar con ella.

–Pero si no me quito ese peso de encima, terminará colgando como la espada de Damocles.

– ¿No crees que estás siendo un poco melodramática? –sugirió Luna suavemente.

–No conoces a mis padres. Ellos no lo entenderán.

Ginny tomó las manos de Hermione.

–Tienes que calmarte. Todo este estrés no es bueno para ti.

Hermione se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a respirar en la forma en que Ginny le estaba enseñando.

–Perdón por haber entrado en pánico. Pero es que en verdad tengo mucho miedo acerca de todo esto.

– ¡Claro que debes estarlo! Esto no es nada normal.

Hermione le sonrió agradecida a Ginny, quien intentaba calmarla todo lo que fuera posible. También estaba intentando calmar todos los miedos que Hermione tuviera acera del embarazo o de parto. Ginny jamás había visto a Hermione tan extrema en sus emociones, pero claro, el embarazo tiene ese horrible hábito de provocar semejantes reacciones.

La ventaja de haber renunciado al Quidditch profesional era que Ginny ahora tenía más tiempo libre para pasar con su amiga. Ya no era llamada a largos campos de entrenamiento y juegos al otro lado del país. Ahora trabajaba para el Profeta, donde era su corresponsal de Quidditch. Aparte de atender a juegos y conferencias de prensa, prácticamente trabajaba en casa.

Luna también había venido a apoyar a su amiga. Como investigadora de "", tenía grandes lapsos de tiempo dado que trabajaba en casa, revisando los libros, intentando localizar menciones históricas de alguna de la extraña y salvaje flora y fauna que ella estudiaba. Actualmente estaba en medio de uno de esos proyectos y pasaba por la casa de Hermione todos los días, intentando distraerla de sus problemas preguntándole sobre esto y aquello. Luna usualmente no hacía esto, dado que Hermione no tenía una mente de las más abiertas, pero reconocía que su embarazada y estresada amiga necesitaba la distracción.

Pareciendo más tranquila ahora, Hermione brincó y tomó su bolsa. Caminó hacia la chimenea.

–Bueno, jamás será un buen momento para hacerlo. –le dijo a sus amigas. –Así que más vale que termine con esto de una vez. Solo deseo no haberle dicho a mis padres tantas cosas sobre Malfoy cuando estaba en Hogwarts. ¡Deséenme suerte!

Ginny y Luna vieron como su amiga desapareció en la Red Flú.

– ¿Crees que estará bien? –preguntó Luna. – ¿No debió de haber ido alguna de nosotros con ella?

–Nah, está nerviosa porque su mamá pensará que se precipitó, pero estará bien. La aman y reconocerán el sacrificio que ella hizo por ellos durante la guerra. No son la clase de personas que desheredan a sus hijos por algo así.

Luna se asombró ante el conocimiento superior de Ginny sobre la familia Granger, dado que ella sólo los veía ocasionalmente.

Ginny se dejó caer en el sofá.

–Estoy más preocupada sobre Harry. Está tomando muy mal las noticias.

Luna apretó los labios.

–Ron se queja sobre ello, pero no hará nada.

–Desearía poder decir lo mismo sobre Harry. Ha traído los archivos de los Malfoy a casa y los está revisando con lupa. Me asegura de que no busca arrestarlos o imputarles cargos, sino que busca su _modus operandi_. No quiere que Hermione sepa, pero en verdad está preocupado de que le hagan algo.

Luna sacudió la cabeza.

–Al menos no están estresando a Hermione con sus teorías y peleas. Sobre Malfoy, creo que en verdad quiere al bebé, así que es por eso que no está preocupado de que sea mestizo.

La expresión de Ginny se oscureció. Luna continuaba con esa teoría de ella de que Malfoy en verdad quería al bebé por razones legítimas. Su cuñada podía ser bastante inocente y siempre pensaba lo mejor de la gente.

–Tal vez ese sea el caso para Malfoy, pero Lucius es astuto y lo suficientemente peligroso como para dañar a Hermione.

Luna se encogió de hombros.

–Tal vez. Sin embargo, creo que todos los están juzgando bastante duro. Han sido buenos ciudadanos desde que Voldemort cayó. ¿Por qué eso cambiaría ahora?

–Lucius ya ha usado su carta de inocencia antes. No confío en ese hombre.

Luna se quedó sabiamente en silencio. La pelirroja tenía todos los motivos para odiar y desconfiar de Lucius Malfoy. Sin embargo, Luna estaba tomando lo que Draco Malfoy había dicho como prueba. Sentía que las cosas no eran tan directas como sus amigos de Gryffindor creen. Las últimas veces que habían visto a Malfoy, no se veía nada feliz. Era más que posible que tuviera problemas personales, lo que explicaba él porque estaba en la clínica de fertilidad en primer lugar. Aunque sabía que no era buena idea decir esto en voz alta. Su esposo y sus amigos siempre sospecharían de las intenciones de Malfoy. Fue una consecuencia de la guerra.

Viendo lo preocupada que estaba Ginny, Luna puso una mano sobre su rodilla.

–Dudo que Harry haga algo imprudente.

Ginny se talló los ojos.

–En verdad lo espero. No veo como eso pueda ayudar a Hermione.

-o-o-o-o

Sin embargo, los miedos de Ginny fueron probados correctos. Dos días después, Harry se topó a Malfoy en el Ministerio. El rubio estaba conversando con varios altos miembros de Wizengamont y viéndose igual de arrogante que siempre. Harry lo miró con sospecha y lo siguió por el pasillo. Espero hasta que Malfoy se alejara del grupo.

–Hey, Malfoy. –llamó.

El antiguo Slytherin se detuvo y sus hombros parecieron tensarse al tiempo que reconocía la voz.

–Potter. –dijo girándose. – ¿A qué le debo el placer?

–Me gustaría hablar contigo.

Malfoy suspiró.

– ¿Me supongo que esto pasará en tu oficina?

–Sería lo mejor, sí.

–Adelante, entonces.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la oficina de Harry. Cerró la puerta, se movió hacia el escritorio y se sentó, para ofrecerle la silla opuesta a Malfoy. Su antiguo némesis de la escuela se sentó lánguidamente.

–Quiero hablar contigo sobre Hermione.

– ¿Cómo no lo supe antes? –respondió Malfoy sarcásticamente.

– ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

– ¿Hacer qué?

– ¿Amenazarla con tomar acciones legales y estresarla hasta el punto en que no puede dormir?

–Mira, quiero ser lo más amable posible, pero en verdad no puedo entender cómo es que tú y tu grupo de Gyffindors no pueden entender el por qué quiero formar parte de la vida del bebé.

Harry bufó.

–Malfoy, en ningún momento en todo lo que tenemos de concerté nos has dado motivos para creer que un bebé con una hija de muggles sería bienvenido.

–Lo que pensaba respecto a eso es académico ahora. El bebé existe. No hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar eso.

– ¿Por qué no puedes pretender que el bebé no existe?

–Ponte en mis zapatos por un pequeño momento, Potter. Aunque sé que es algo difícil para alguien con una mente tan cerrada como tú. ¿Harías lo mismo? ¿Simplemente te alejarías del bebé sólo porque fue un accidente?

Harry no quería reconocer que Malfoy tenía un buen punto. Si fuera alguien más, digamos Terry Boot o Justin Finch–Fletchley, estaría más que dispuesto a considerar este punto. Pero _era_ Malfoy. No creía que valiera la pena hacer un comentario referente a lo de la mente cerrada, sobre todo viniendo del rubio.

–Quiero que dejes a Hermione en paz.

–No la he visto de Suiza.

Estaba sorprendido ante eso.

–No confío en ti ni en tu padre en cuanto este bebé se refiere.

Malfoy rodó los ojos.

–No me digas, haremos que de alguna forma a Granger le suceda un trágico accidente y termine con el bebé muerto.

–No lo descarto.

–Creo que te estás perdiendo mucho del punto.

– ¿Qué punto?

–Un punto, que tú de toda la gente, debería saber.

Harry estaba confundido. Esta conversación no hacía nada más que moverse en círculos.

–Sólo escúpelo.

–El bebé que Granger está esperando es un Malfoy, así que, no importa si es mestizo o no.

– ¿Por qué es importante?

–Cómo es que te volviste Auror, sigo sin saberlo. Pensé que serías más inteligente. Tú tienes una experiencia de primera mano sobre lo que un Malfoy haría por otro Malfoy.

Harry se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta sobre lo que Malfoy se refería. El Narcissa Malfoy por su hijo fue más fuerte que cualquier otro deseo de ver a Voldemort y a su supremacía de sangre pura triunfar. Malfoy aplaudió lentamente.

–Bien hecho, Potter. Veo que has logrado sumar 2 más 2.

–Te advierto que los estaremos observando.

–No esperaría menos de ti. Sin embargo, tal vez querrías recordar que has estado equivocado al menos una vez en cuanto a los motivos de los Slytherin.

Le tomó menos de un momento a Harry el saber a quién se refería Malfoy. Aún se sentía culpable de cómo había juzgado a Snape.

Vio como el rubio se ponía de pie.

–Diría que fue un placer hablar contigo, pero ambos sabemos que sería una mentira. –dijo Malfoy, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-o-o-o-o

Draco corrió una mano sobre su cabello mientras dejaba la oficina de Potter. Maldecía al dichoso Elegido y a su falta de habilidad en cuanto a no meterse en los asuntos de los demás se refiere. Se negaba a explicarle a Potter el por qué quería un rol en la vida de este bebé. De todas maneras, todo lo que le había dicho era correcto. Los Malfoy se cuidaban entre ellos sobre todas las cosas.

Caminó desde el atrio hacia el banco de chimeneas. Tiró algunos polvos flú y regresó a la Mansión. Lo primero que escuchó cuando llegó fueron los chillidos de su esposa. Presionó los dedos contra el puente de la nariz al tiempo que Astoria aparecía en la habitación.

– ¿Draco, donde has estado? Teníamos que ir a almorzar con Theo y Andrea.

–Te dije la semana pasada que tenía algunas reuniones en el Ministerio hoy y que no podría ir.

–Pensé que habíamos acordado que las pospondrías. Andrea iba a mostrarme su nuevo jardín y quería asegurarme de que no fuera mejor que el de la Mansión.

Podía sentir como crecía su irritación.

–No, Astoria, _tú_ decidiste eso. Te dije que esta reunión era más importante que las plantas de cualquier pareja.

Ella hizo un puchero.

–Me dio mucha vergüenza tener que ir sin ti.

–Tal vez la siguiente ocasión me escuches cuando te diga algo.

–Sería lindo si tú tomarás en consideración los sentimientos de tu esposa. –le dijo molesta antes de salir de la habitación.

Draco cerró los ojos.

–Salazar, sálvame de las brujas. –murmuró.

–Vamos, Draco, no todas somos como Astoria. –dijo su madre, divertida, al tiempo que entraba a la habitación.

–A veces es difícil recordarlo. –gruñó Draco.

–Ven, vamos a tomar el té. –sugirió Narcissa.

Draco sabía que ese era un código para "tenemos que hablar", así que siguió a su madre hacia su estancia privada. Ella tenía toda la elegancia y porte que Astoria quería pero que jamás sería capaz de poseer. Por alguna razón, esto lo hizo feliz. En su punto de vista, Astoria no le llegaba a su madre ni a los talones.

Se sentó en uno de los grandes sofás de su madre. Mientras que los salones de abajo eran estilizados y formales, lo que como consecuencia lo hacían sentir incómodo, las estancias privadas de la Mansión tenían un toque más hogareño. Un elfo doméstico apareció en la habitación con una charola con el té, poniéndolo con cuidado en la mesa que se encontraba en medio de madre e hijo. Narcissa procedió entonces a servir el té de ambos, para después ofrecerle una galleta de las que ella tanto le gustaban.

–Bien, ¿ahora me dirás que está pasando? –preguntó, dejando de lado su fachada de "Señora de Mansión" y brincando directo al punto.

–No estoy seguro de a qué te refieres, Madre.

–Puedes dejar de actuar, Draco. Tal vez funcione con los demás, pero jamás serás igual de bueno que tu padre en eso de fingir ignorancia. Puedo ver a través de ti.

– ¿Supongo que Padre no te dicho?

–Ya conoces a Lucius, nunca me dice estas cosas a menos que tenga que hacerlo. Dice que es para no molestarme. Es un tonto. –dijo Narcissa con afecto.

Draco gimió internamente. Desearía que su padre dejara de tratar a su madre como una muñeca de porcelana. En todo lo que resultaba era en su madre le sonsacara la información a él, y era bastante buena en eso.

– ¿Qué quieres saber?

– ¿Cuándo te vas a deshacer de la odiosa chica que está abajo? Quería que lo hicieras hace años cuando primero tocaste el tema con nosotros, pero dejaste que tu padre te convenciera en tener un hijo primero.

–Desearía haberte escuchado.

–Yo también, Draco. He visto lo infeliz que has sido casi desde el inicio. Podrías haber estado casado con alguien que en verdad quisieras si te hubieras divorciado entonces.

–Para ser honesto Mamá, no creo que me case de nuevo.

Narcissa observó tristemente a su hijo. Sólo la llamaba "mamá" cuando estaba realmente deprimido. Todo esto del matrimonio con Astoria lo estaba haciendo envejecer prematuramente. Se veía estresado todo el tiempo. No era algo que una persona promedio pudiera ver, pero a en sus ojos, ella podía ver la presión bajo la que estaba.

–No digas eso, cariño. Encontrarás a alguien con quien serás feliz.

–Estoy comenzando a pensar que debí de haberme casado con Pansy. Al menos ella no me fastidia.

Narcissa bufó.

–No, ustedes dos hubieran terminado matándose. Además, ella y Adrian son muy felices.

Draco suspiró. Su madre tenía razón. Sin importar cuanto amara y admirara a Pansy, ellos no funcionaban como pareja. Ella fue su primera novia, y la única de sus relaciones pasadas que continuaba siendo su amiga. Ella ahora estaba felizmente casada con Adrian Pucey y ambos tenían dos hermosos hijos a los que Draco mimaba sin límite.

–Como siempre, tienes razón, Madre.

–Pero no es eso lo que te tiene tan estresado.

Se debatió por un breve segundo sobre si debía o no decirle a su madre. Entre menos personas metiera en este desastre mejor, pero era su madre. Ella odiaba que le mantuvieran secretos, y si no podía sacárselo, entonces cuando se enterara sería horrible.

– ¿Recuerdas que Astoria y yo fuimos el mes pasado a Suiza para un tratamiento de fertilidad?

–Sí. –respondió Narcissa. –No me digas que está embarazada. –el disgusto en su voz al decirlo lo hubiera divertido cualquier otro día, pero no en estas circunstancias.

–Estarás aliviada de saber que no es así.

Narcissa dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

– ¿Entonces por qué estás tan tenso?

–Hubo una confusión en el laboratorio. Mi muestra de esperma no terminó en Astoria, sino en alguien más, y _ella_ está embarazada.

Se detuvo para dejar que su madre digiriera las noticias. No era algo sencillo de hacer.

Admirablemente, Narcissa lo miró confundida.

– ¿Quién es la mujer que lleva tu bebé?

Draco gimió cansado. Esto no se pondría más sencillo. A su madre tampoco le agradaba Hermione Granger.

–Granger. –dijo simplemente.

– ¿Granger? ¿La amiga de Potter? ¿La del cabello de arbusto?

–La única.

Narcissa se recargó en la silla.

– ¡Oh!

–Eso es poco decir.

–Bueno, ¿qué quieres que diga? Creo que estoy actuando bastante bien según las circunstancias. _¡Granger!_ Esa horrible niña que andaba por el Callejón Diagon hecha un desastre y ahora me dices que ella es la madre de mi nieto.

Draco sonrió con amargura. Esa era la reacción que había esperado de su madre. Observó como ella tomaba algunas bocanadas de aire para tranquilizarse.

– ¿Has hablado con ella al respecto? –preguntó, cuando estuvo más en control.

–Puede que haya irrumpido en su cita con el De Braun.

– ¿Y cómo lo tomó ella?

–No muy bien. Para empezar, pensó que la obligaría a abortar. No quiere que tenga derechos sobre el bebé.

–No puede hacer eso, ¿o sí?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

–Tenemos a Horatio trabajando en el caso. Es complicado. Ella fue ahí por una donación de esperma, así que su contrato dicta que el padre biológico no tiene derechos sobre el bebé.

– ¿Podrá detenerte de ver al bebé?

–No lo sé. Padre espera que podamos mantener esto alejado de la corte, pero no veo cómo. Tiene esta idea de que pueda convencerla de que darnos al bebé.

Narcissa bufó.

–Tu padre siempre ha subestimado a Potter y sus amiguitos. Ella no es la clase de persona que le entregue su hijo a alguien más.

–No lo es.

– ¿Continuarás con el tonto plan de tu padre?

–Vale al menos intentarlo. No nos beneficiará a nadie el ver esto ante un juez. Además, nos comprará tiempo. –respondió.

Uno de los primeros cambios que hizo el Ministerio después de la caída de Voldemort fue la implementación de un apropiado sistema de Justicia, uno basado en las cortes muggles. Había habido tantas instancias donde los individuales abusaban de su poder para demeritar a una comunidad completa: desde las cortes autoritarias de Barty Crounch padre hasta la corte presidida por Cornelius Fudge que intentó expulsar a Harry Potter de Hogwarts por usar magia siendo menor de edad.

Esto hizo que Draco pensara en su conversación con Potter una vez más.

–Probablemente sea mejor que subamos la guardia por un tiempo. –sugirió.

Narcissa alzó una ceja.

–Potter me encontró en el Ministerio hace rato y me amenazó sobre Granger.

– ¿Cree que la lastimaremos? –preguntó indignada.

–Eso es exactamente lo que piensa. –Draco hizo una mueca.

– ¿Qué hay de Astoria?

Draco gimió.

–No quiero pensar en ella. Es mejor que no sepa lo que está pasando. Intentará usarlo para manipularnos y no podemos darnos ese lujo.

Su madre se encogió de hombros.

–Qué estabas pensando cuando te casaste, jamás lo sabré.

–No lo estaba haciendo. –respondió secamente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Citas y encuentros.**

Esa mañana fue la primera cita de Hermione con la partera y la anticipación estaba matándola. Prácticamente estaba brincando de un lado a otro mientras esperaba a que la llamaran. El embarazo se sentía mucho más realista ahora. Hasta el momento, había consistido en horribles náuseas y la aplastante realidad de que estaba esperando un bebé que compartía ADN con Draco Malfoy. Oh, y llorar. Mares de llanto.

– ¿Podrías quedarte quieta? –le preguntó Ginny.

–No puedo. Estoy demasiado emocionada.

– ¡Ni se nota! No es tan emocionante, sabes.

– ¡Oh, calla! No lo es para ti porque es tu tercera vez. Aún recuerdo lo emocionada que te ponías con cada cita de James. –le recordó Hermione.

Ginny sonrió afectuosamente.

–Lo recuerdo.

Hermione tenía una cita en San Mungo. Se encontraba en un pequeño anexo en la parte de atrás del bullicioso hospital.

–Espero que mi partera sea agradable. –susurró Hermione.

–Estoy segura de que lo será.

Hermione revisó el reloj por lo que parecía su venteaba vez y bufó cuando se dio cuenta de que los 10 minutos que necesitaba para su cita aún no avanzaban. Tomó una revista y comenzó a hojearla rápidamente.

La mano de Ginny descendió y detuvo el frenético cambio de las páginas.

–Cálmate.

–No puedo. No sé qué pasa conmigo. Nunca había estado tan nerviosa. –se giró hacia Ginny, alarmada. – ¿Qué tal si hay algo mal con el bebé? Es decir, en serio, ¿Cómo puede ser mi combinación de ADN con el de Malfoy normal?

–Hermione, no te harán ningún examen hoy. Es muy pronto para escuchar los latidos del bebé y no tendrás un eco hasta que tengas 12 semanas. Además, estoy segura de que el bebé está perfectamente saludable.

Hermione comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

–Lo sé, pero estoy nerviosa.

Ginny le sonrió.

–Lo puedo ver.

– ¿Señorita Granger? La partera la verá ahora. –la recepcionista dijo desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Hermione tomó algunos respiros antes de ponerse de pie.

–Deséame suerte. –le dijo a Ginny.

–No la necesitarás. –respondió la pelirroja.

–Es el consultorio 4. –le informó la recepcionista cuando pasó a un lado suyo.

Hermione asintió y caminó hacia las puertas. El pasillo parecía ser eterno. Ella no era de las personas que se ponía nerviosas, pero nada sobre este embarazo era normal.

Tocó la puerta en el consultorio 4 y una grave voz respondió:

–Adelante.

Hermione vaciló por un breve minuto, tomando un par de respiros y se limpió las manos en los pantalones antes de abrir la puerta. Se quedó en shock por un momento mientras entraba y veía frente a ella a Millicent Bulstrode, quien se veía igual de masculina que en Hogwarts.

–Señorita Granger, por favor entre y tome asiento. –dijo Bulstrode, como si no hubiera ido (y molestado) a la escuela con Hermione.

Se movió hacia el asiento indicado al tiempo que sus piernas temblaban. ¿Por qué no había escogido la clínica que estaba en Godric's Hollow?

Bulstrode estiró una mano hacia Hermione.

–Soy Millicent Bulstrode y seré tu partera. La mayoría de tus citas serán conmigo.

 _Fantástico_ , pensó Hermione al tiempo que sacudía la mano de Bulstrode.

–No sabía que habías estudiado medicina. –dijo sin pensar. Bueno, no iba a sentarse aquí y pretender que no conocía a la mujer.

–No me sorprende; no compartíamos el mismo grupo de amigos.

 _No; pero uno de tus amigos es el padre de mi hijo_ , pensó. Pero de ninguna manera compartiría esa información, así que sólo sonrió débilmente.

–Bueno, dejando de lado las presentaciones, te explicaré lo que pasará en esta cita, así como una idea general del cuidado y las opciones disponibles para ti. Pero primero, necesito pedirte esta información. –dijo Bulstrode, sacando una carpeta naranja de su cajón y abriéndola.

Les tomó cerca de 20 minutos para reunir la información básica necesaria, incluyendo estatura, peso, la fecha de su último ciclo menstrual y si había enfermedades hereditarias en su lado de la familia.

Bulstrode cambió de página y frunció el ceño.

–Lo siento; parece que tu otro doctor no ha puesto los detalles del padre en el formulario. ¿Sería posible que me los proporcionaras? Por el momento, sólo tenemos a Elizabeth Granger como tu única referencia.

Hermione se sonrojó. Odiaba esta parte; la horrible parte en la que tenía que explicar que el padre no tendría una presencia activa en la vida del bebé.

–No tengo pareja.

Bulstrode levantó la vista del archivo, en el cual ella estaba lista para escribir todo lo necesario. Hermione se movió ansiosa en su asiento. Bulstrode parecía estar a punto de comenzar a interrogarla.

–Oh, okay. –dijo. –Usualmente nos gusta tener la información de la salud de ambos padres para estar preparados para todas las posibilidades. ¿Sabe de algún riesgo de salud por parte del padre?

 _Hay un riesgo de que el bebé se vuelva un mocoso de cara puntiaguda_ , pensó Hermione.

–No que yo sepa. –respondió.

– ¿Alguno de los parientes cercanos del padre tiene problemas de salud que debamos saber? –continuó Bulstrode.

–No. –respondió. _No a menos que cuente la tendencia hacia volverse Mortífagos._

Bulstrode levantó la vista de la carpeta y le dio una forzada sonrisa.

–Ya hemos terminado con las preguntas aburridas. Ahora tenemos que discutir tu plan y las clases que están disponibles para que las tomes.

Hermione se iluminó un poco ante eso. Hasta ahorita, la cita había sido deprimente. Antes solía pensar que el embarazo sería hermoso y que irradiaría luz. Pero en realidad, no era otra cosa más que estrés. Se inclinó hacia adelante.

–He leído varias opciones de nacimiento, y estaba interesada en el parto en el agua. ¿San Mungo tiene esa opción?

–Sí, ofrecemos las mismas opciones que un hospital muggle y tenemos un nuevo Centro de Nacimientos que abrió el verano pasado. ¿Puedo agendarte una visita, te gustaría?

–Sería fantástico. Gracias.

El resto de la cita siguió el mismo rumbo. Hermione salió con varios folletos informativos sobre varias cosas, incluidos clases de respiración, la importancia de dietas nutricionales en el embarazo y otros temas.

– ¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó Ginny tan pronto apareció.

Hermione sonrió.

–Estuvo bien.

La pelirroja la miró confundida.

– ¿Qué pasa? Estabas muy emocionada cuando entraste.

Hermione miró brevemente a la recepcionista, quien las miraba a ambas con interés.

–Vamos por una taza de té. Te lo explicaré ahí.

Hermione las guio a una pequeña cafetería en una calle bastante ocupada. Suspiró aliviada al tiempo que se sentaba y le daba un sorbo a su chocolate caliente.

– ¿Y bien? –preguntó Ginny.

–No puedo creer mi suerte. ¿Adivina quién es mi partera? No, no te molestes. Nunca lo adivinarás. ¡Tengo que lidiar con Millicent Bulstrode! ¡ _Bulstrode_!

Ginny se quedó con la boca abierta unos segundos, antes de comenzar a reír.

– ¡No es divertido!

–Lo siento, –dijo Ginny jadeando. –Es sólo que pareces estar destinada a ser molestada por los Slytherin durante tu embarazo.

Puso la cabeza entre sus manos.

–Estoy condenada. –se quejó pesimistamente.

Ginny le acarició el cabello.

–No, no lo estás. Sólo sientes un poco de mala suerte en estos momentos.

– ¡Mala suerte! ¡Eso es poco decir! Primero, la clínica arruina las muestras de esperma y ahora tengo a Bulstrode como mi partera. ¿Acaso podría ser peor?

–Em, no quiero hacer esto peor, pero sí, creo que esto se irá en picada porque Malfoy acaba de entrar por la puerta.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y vio a los ojos grises de su antiguo némesis, y ahora el padre de su futuro hijo.

Draco estaba intentando a leer el último reporte del Consejo de Hogwarts y fallando miserablemente. Todo el desastre con Granger ocupaba su mente. Bajó el reporte y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, y girando la silla para mirar hacia la ventana. La vista que lo recibió lo hizo fruncir el ceño. Parecía que Astoria estaba discutiendo con su madre de nuevo. Fue salvado de intervenir ante el sonido de alguien en la chimenea.

– ¿Draco? –llamó Millicent.

Giró la silla y la miró.

–Aquí estoy. –respondió.

–Quería hacerte saber que Granger acaba de venir a su primera cita.

– ¿Y?

–Le planté el Galeón, tal como pediste.

Sonrió ante eso.

–Gracias, Millie.

– ¿Me vas a decir como sabías que Granger estaba embarazada?

–Después. –dijo mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado de la habitación para tomar su abrigo y caminar hacia la puerta.

–No lo olvidaré. –dijo detrás de él.

Draco estaba bastante orgulloso del Galeón rastreador que inventó hace un par de años. Fue bastante útil cuando buscaba cerrar tratos de negocios. Así podía toparse "accidentalmente" a otros empresarios y ganarle a la competencia. Y ahora lo estaba usando con Granger. Esto le divertía mucho, dado que ella fue quien le dio la idea con eso de los Galeones del Ejército de Dumbledore. Y estuvo muy contento de saber que ella caería bajo el cuidado de Millie. Así sabría cuando serían sus citas.

Pudo alcanzar a Granger al tiempo que dejaba el hospital. Siguió discretamente a las dos brujas. Notó que Hermione se veía algo molesta y bastante taciturna. Esperó a que pidieran un café y se sentaran. No quería apresurarse y darles tiempo de escapar. Les dio unos buenos 10 minutos antes de dar el primer movimiento. Para cuando entró, Granger tenía la cabeza entre manos y la chica Weasley se veía bastante divertida. Eso cambió cuando Weasley lo vio, y en cuestión de segundos, Granger estaba levantando la cabeza y mirándolo acusatoriamente. Draco no se iba a intimidar por una mirada de niña de secundaria enojada.

–Granger. –dijo en forma de saludo mientras caminaba hacia ellas.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo molesta.

–Es una cafetería; ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?

–Bueno, pues ve a otro lugar.

– ¿Esa es la forma en que le hablas al padre de tu hijo?

Granger miró alrededor, paranoica, antes de mirarlo de nuevo.

–Shh… alguien puede oír.

Draco rodó los ojos, sacó una silla y se sentó.

–Estamos en medio de Londres muggle y ni siquiera estoy hablando fuerte. ¿A quién le interesaría escuchar?

– ¿Por qué te estás sentando?

–Pensé que sería una buena idea que habláramos.

–Bueno, pues yo no quiero hablar contigo. –respondió petulantemente.

Draco ignoró sus protestas y le indicó al mesero que se acercara.

– ¿Me podrías traer un Americano blanco y un croissant de almendras?

–Tiene que ordenar en el mostrador. –le informó el mesero.

Draco sólo miró al joven hasta que el pobre comenzó a sentirse incómodo ante la mirada. Finalmente asintió y se fue a traer la orden.

–No puedes hacer eso. –dijo Granger. –La gente no está para servirte.

–Le dejaré una propina. ¿Cuántas personas vienen a estos lugares y se molestan en dejar una propina?

–Ese no es el punto… –comenzó a decir.

– ¿En verdad vamos a pelear por eso? Por Salazar mujer, olvídalo.

Vio con diversión como la nariz de Granger se inflaba. Parecía estar a punto de golpearlo cuando la chica Weasley interrumpió.

–Hermione, deja de caer en sus juegos. Sólo escucha lo que tiene que decir y se irá pronto.

Draco sonrió ante la reacción de le pelirroja.

–No me gusta estar de acuerdo con ella, pero tiene razón.

Granger cruzó los brazos y lo miró severamente.

–Bueno, adelante, estoy escuchando.

Ahora que la hostil castaña lo estaba escuchando, no estaba seguro de qué decir.

– ¿Cómo estás?

Ella alzó una ceja.

– ¿Viniste hasta aquí para preguntarme eso?

– ¡Granger, sólo responde la pregunta! –dijo molesto, consciente de cuan inadecuada había sido la pregunta y no apreciando el hecho de que Granger y Weasley lo miraban sorprendidas.

–Estoy bien, bueno, estaría mejor si desaparecieras de mi vida.

Ignoró eso.

– ¿Y el bebé?

–Ella está bien, hasta donde yo sé.

Draco estaba frustrado ante la respuesta y gruñó ligeramente. Weasley bufó divertida.

– ¿Qué?

La pelirroja sonrió de lado y le dio algo de útil información.

–El embarazo va bien hasta ahora. Hermione tiene horribles nauseas matutinas, pero eso es una buena señal.

Asintió cortésmente. No le iba a decir a la esposa de Potter que estaba agradecido por su interferencia. Hubo une breve pausa al tiempo que el mesero regresaba con la orden de Draco. La puso frente a él con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero Draco no le estaba prestando atención, dado que estaba revisando los folletos que estaban en la mesa.

–Al menos pudiste haber dicho gracias. –lo regañó Granger.

Gruñó de forma despectiva hacia ella. No estaba interesado en ser educado con un tonto chico de una cadena de cafeterías. En su lugar, le enseñó un folleto.

– ¿Qué son estos?

Granger suspiró dramáticamente.

–No es como si fuera asunto tuyo, pero si esto te hace irte, entonces te diré que tuve mi primera cita con mi partera y esa es la información que ella me dio.

Draco comenzó a revisarlos, ignorando lo que explicaban de forma gráfica el parto. Se enfocó en uno sobre la dieta, leyendo su contenido rápidamente. Entonces miró a la taza que Granger tenía entre sus manos.

– ¿Qué estás tomando? Aquí dice que no deberías tomar café.

– ¿Es en serio? ¿Vienes aquí, lees un estúpido folleto y comienzas a regañarme sobre lo que debó tomar o no? Además, –continuó. –un café de vez en cuando no dañará al bebé. Pero para tu información, no tomo café. Me da nauseas.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre tu cita? Tengo el derecho de saber. –respondió, sintiéndose estúpido y sintiendo la necesidad de esconderlo detrás de un ataque.

–Ya te dije que no te quiero involucrado en este embarazo.

–Granger, la mitad del bebé es mío. Sin mí, no tendrías un bebé.

–Sí, si lo tendría. ¡Tendría un bebé del donador que escogí! –remarcó testarudamente.

–Astoria no está embarazada. –dijo con un aire de suficiencia.

–Eso dice más sobre los problemas de fertilidad de los sangre pura de del donador que escogí.

– ¿Qué?

–Bueno, ustedes obviamente tienen un problema, sino, ¿por qué habrían de ir a una clínica de fertilidad para que tu esposa quedara embarazada?

–No hay nada malo con mi esperma. –masculló, herido ante el comentario.

–Ese es un movimiento masculino típico: culpan a la mujer de sus problemas.

–Eso no tiene sentido, Granger. Si hubiera un problema con mi esperma, ¿entonces por qué estás embarazada?

–Probablemente necesitabas algo de ADN fresco para poder reproducirte. Ya sabes lo que dicen sobre la endogamia continua: causa problemas genéticos.

Draco corrió una mano por su cabello, agitado ante la dirección que la conversación estaba tomando. No le había dado mucha importancia sobre lo que Granger creía que él y Astoria hacían en la clínica de fertilidad, pero no le gustaba lo que le estaba insinuando. Y todo se ponía cada vez peor con Weasley viendo todo con un aire de diversión.

–Me niego a discutir esto contigo. –explotó.

La castaña sacudió la cabeza mientras se giraba hacia la chica Weasley con una sonrisa.

–Oh, mira, parece que herimos el delicado ego masculino de Malfoy.

Empujó la silla hacia atrás, irritado.

– ¡No sabes de lo que estás hablando! –gruñó antes de irse enojado.

Hermione observó como Malfoy salía molesto de la cafetería.

–Eso pareció funcionar. –dijo satisfecha. Ginny se quedó mirando hacia la puerta pensativa. – ¿Qué?

–Bueno, es extraño. Malfoy parecía sorprendido y confundido ante la idea.

– ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

–Es como que si él y Astoria hubieran ido a la clínica para un tratamiento de fertilidad, no hubiera estado sorprendido por tu sugerencia. O tal vez ya tenía alguna excusa lista.

–Vamos, Gin, es Malfoy. Probablemente no le gustó el hecho de que cuestioné su habilidad para procrear un hijo. Ya sabes cómo son los hombres, y él en particular tiene mucho orgullo.

Ginny apretó los labios.

–Supongo, pero algo no anda bien. No creo que esa sea la razón.

– ¿Entonces para qué fue a un tratamiento de fertilidad con su esposa?

–No lo sé, pero conociendo a Malfoy, probablemente no es nada bueno.

Hermione encogió los hombros. No iba a desperdiciar su día pensando en ese idiota. Aunque, tomarlo con la guardia baja definitivamente hizo maravillas para mejorar su humor.

Entonces una perturbadora idea brotó en su cabeza.

– ¿Creíste la excusa de Malfoy sobre que estaba aquí para comprar un café?

–Bueno, es una cafetería.

–Pero es un poco extraño, ¿no crees? De todas las cafeterías de Londres muggle, él escoge esta. ¿Y además, que hace él en Londres muggle?

Ginny la miró.

–Ya veo tu idea, pero podría ser una coincidencia.

–Pero tengo a Millicent Bulstrode como partera.

– ¡No se atrevió! –exclamó Ginny.

– ¿Por qué no? Aunque tampoco podemos probar que ella le dijo a Malfoy sobre mi cita con ella.

–Pero él llegó como 10 minutos después que nosotros.

–Tal vez sea Malfoy, pero no es estúpido. Para hacerlo parecer un accidente, nos daría algo de tiempo para estar aquí. Si hubiera entrado detrás de nosotros, se hubiera visto bastante obvio.

– ¡No! ¿En verdad crees que ella lo hizo? Eso sería romper el código de confidencialidad de paciente–doctor.

–No me sorprendería. –remarcó.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza.

–En verdad espero que no lo haya hecho, pero estoy comenzando a creer que sí.

–Supongo que eso lo sabremos en mi siguiente cita. Si es que nos "topamos" de nuevo.

–Bueno, si lo hace, tendremos pruebas para acusar a Millicent y que la despidan. Eso te quitaría el problema de que ella es tu partera.

Hermione asintió. Comenzó a recoger sus cosas de la mesa para regresar al trabajo. Le habían dado la mañana libre para su cita, pero tenía que regresar después de la hora de comida. Comenzó a recoger los folletos y notó que su calendario de citas no estaba.

– ¡Ese maldito y escurridizo Slytherin! –exclamó. Ginny la miró inquisitivamente. – ¡Me robó mi calendario de citas! –se quejó Hermione. –Ahora no necesitará a Bulstrode para saber cuándo es mi siguiente cita.

Ginny jadeó, pero ayudó a Hermione a recoger los folletos que quedaban. Un Galeón estaba entre ellos.

–Toma, se te cayó esta moneda.

– ¡Oh, gracias! –dijo Hermione, sorprendida antes de guardarla.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Esposos y esposas.**

 **N/A: A partir de este capítulo empiezo a traducir yo, un cuarto del capítulo aún me fue dado por la primera traductora ( ) quien me cedió los derechos para continuar la traducción. Espero les guste mi trabajo.**

 **Quiero agradecerle a Doris Mendez por aceptar ser mi beta y ayudarme con la traducción. Gracias, amiga.**

 **—o—o—o—o—o**

Astoria caminaba desconsolada por la Mansión Malfoy, dirigiéndose hacia la escalera principal. Estaba aburrida y parecía que todo lo que hacía estos días era vagar por la Mansión. Socializaba con sus amigos, por supuesto, pero recientemente parecía que lo único que hacían era remarcar las cada vez más frecuentes ausencias de Draco.

Su esposo estaba comenzado a causar problemas. Lejos estaban los días en que él, agradecido hacía lo que ella quería, feliz de no ser más una paria social. Ahora se regocijaba en ser un fastidio. Astoria pensó que su prestigio crecería conforme ella continuara siendo su esposa, pero tristemente, no pasó de esa forma. Mientras que ella era la Abeja Reina entre sus amigas, los antiguos sangre pura tendían a ignorarla, prefiriendo tratar con Narcissa. Mientras que los amigos de Draco jamás fueron cercanos con ella. Reconocía que era porque estaban celosos; o al menos ese era el caso de Pansy y Millicent. Ninguna de las dos fue capaz de atraparlo y aunque continuaban siendo amigas de Daphne, no mostraban más que tolerancia para ella.

Suspiró, harta de su estatus social. Quería ser tratada con más respeto. Después de todo, si no fuera por ella, Draco continuaría fuera la sociedad, excluido al ser un mortífago fracasado. Ella personalmente revivió las fortunas de los Malfoy, ¿y acaso le daban algún crédito? ¡No! En cambio, se la pasaban regañándola sobre herederos y deberes.

Astoria se detuvo cuando escuchó voces saliendo del estudio de Draco. No se había dado cuenta de que se acercaba a la habitación, dado que ella en particular la evitaba en cuanto podía. Para empezar, era el lugar en donde Draco se ponía a trabajar en cosas aburridas que hacían que faltara a los eventos sociales con ella. Y segundo, era aburrido; todo ahí era trabajo y polvorientos libros con nada divertido, brillante o ligero en ellos.

Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta para dirigirse al salón de dibujo cuando escuchó la clara voz de Pansy.

—¿Draco, estás seguro de que Astoria no puede escucharnos

—No, ella jamás viene aquí. ¿Por qué crees que me la paso aquí?

Astoria estaba furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía su esposo a hablar de ella de semejante forma? Era indignante. Se acercó a la puerta y miró sobre el hueco de la cerradura. Podía ver a su esposo, Pansy y Millicent frente a la chimenea. Draco, como era usual en estos días, se veía estresado. Si no tenía cuidado, terminaría envejeciendo rápidamente.

No le importaba por ella, pero les daría más razones a sus amigas de ser insoportables. La buena apariencia de Draco era una de las razones por la que sus amigas estaban celosas de ella. Eso y su dinero. Sabía que ellas brincarían a la oportunidad de acostarse con él en un segundo, sin importar que fueran sus amigas, lo que hacía que le dieran escalofríos. Si no fuera por el hecho de que él la estaría engañando a ella, entonces estaría más que feliz de dejar que eso sucediera. Encontraba asqueroso al sexo. Era sudoroso y te arruinaba el cabello. Estuvo más que contenta cuando Draco se mudó de la habitación que compartían de casados y detuvo todos sus intentos de tener relaciones sexuales con ella.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué quieres evitar a Astoria? –preguntó Millicent.

Astoria vio suspirar a su esposo. _No te atrevas_ , pensó. No podía ni imaginar la idea de que esas dos mujeres supieran que ella y Draco no estaban felizmente casados. Ella nunca les había agradado y nunca se molestaron en esconderlo.

—Astoria y yo hemos tenido problemas durante años. Prácticamente tenemos vidas separadas.

—¿Por qué no nos habías contado esto? –preguntó Pansy.

—Nadie lo sabe, excepto la familia de Astoria. Nos gusta mantener las apariencias.

—¡Oh, Draco! Somos tus amigos, nos puedes contar cualquier cosa. No hubiéramos dicho ni una palabra.

—Lo sé, pero ya saben cómo es mi familia: mantenemos nuestra privacidad. Además, ya se los estoy diciendo y no me guardaré nada.

Astoria cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño en dirección a su esposo. ¿De qué se trataba todo esto? Algo lo había estado molestando por días. Bueno, más de lo usual. No es como si él fuera precisamente un rayo de sol.

—Bien. Ahora, ¿de qué se trata todo esto de tú siguiendo a Granger?

—Sí, Draco, nos debes algunas respuestas. Si Granger se da cuenta de que te conté sobre su cita, perderé mi trabajo. Y me _gusta_ mi trabajo —dijo Millicent.

—Lo que voy a contarles, no puede salir de aquí. Ni siquiera le puedes decir a Adrian, ¿me estás escuchando Pansy?

—Sí, sí, lo entiendo. ¡Escúpelo!

—Astoria y yo hemos estado yendo a una clínica de fertilidad para ayudarnos a concebir.

—Oh, lo siento mucho, Draco. No sabía que tenías problemas de fertilidad. —dijo Millicent con simpatía.

Draco corrió una agitada mano por su cabello.

—¡ _No_ tengo problemas de fertilidad! ¿Por qué todo mundo piensa eso?

—Porque las clínicas son llamadas clínicas de fertilidad por una razón —respondió Millicent sarcásticamente.

Astoria vio cómo su esposo respiraba hondo y se endurecía.

—Bueno, no fuimos por esa razón. No hemos tenido sexo en años.

Astoria frunció los labios con rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía Draco a divulgar esas cosas a las pequeñas groupies que tenía?

—¿Qué? —exclamó Pansy sorprendida—. ¿Las cosas están tan mal?

Draco asintió.

—Necesito un heredero. Tan pronto como consiga uno, me desharé de ella.

Astoria entrecerró los ojos. Esto era nuevo para ella. Lucius la había hecho firmar ese ridículo contrato cuando Draco había comenzado a plantear la posibilidad del divorcio y ella lo firmó felizmente, lista para sacrificar su figura durante un año para mantener su posición como esposa. Pero no había indicios de que la expulsaran. Pensó en Chris Harper, su novio en el momento en que había conocido a Draco. Él le había advertido no meterse con los Malfoy cuando ella lo dejó para perseguir las riquezas de Draco.

–o–o–o–o–o–o—o–o–o–o–o–o–––o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o

 _—Claro, ellos podrían tener poca suerte ahora, Astoria, pero ellos regresarán a la cima pronto y a menos que estés dispuesta a jugar a la esposa perfecta, harán tu vida miserable._

— _Oh, por favor, Chris. Basta de ser tan amargado. Esta es mi oportunidad y voy a tomarla con ambas manos. Draco estará tan agradecido de que una chica quiera estar con él que mi lugar estará seguro._

 _Chris le dio una mirada de compasión._

— _Por todas tus artimañas, no eres tan hábil cómo crees que eres al jugar estos juegos. Draco puede estar cayendo en tus encantos ahora, pero no cuentes con que dure._

 _Ella rio ligeramente._

— _¡Vamos! ¿Quién dice que no puedo mantener a un hombre en mis manos por más de un par de años?_

 _El la miró desdeñosamente._

— _He sido tu novio, ¿recuerdas? Tú actúas la dulzura y la luz de una manera realmente convincente al principio, cariño, pero no puedes mantener tu actuación por mucho tiempo._

 _Ella sacudió su cabello._

— _Lo seguiré hasta que tenga ese anillo en mi dedo._

— _Buena suerte para ti, entonces. Pero sé cuidadosa y ten en cuenta mis palabras: los Malfoy han estado jugando el juego del poder por más tiempo de lo que cualquiera puede recordar. Es educado en ellos y aunque Draco puede tener más de la compasión de su madre en él, es aun tan despiadado cuando quiere serlo._

— _¡Por favor! Es Draco; él es bueno hablando pero cuando se trata de eso, él nunca ha sido capaz de seguir adelante. Lo descubrimos en Hogwarts._

 _El rio sin alegría._

— _Ese fue Draco jugando un juego de hombre cuando él no era nada más que un niño. Pero métete con las nociones de la familia Malfoy y vivirás para arrepentirte. Mi familia sabe eso gracias a mi Tía–abuela. Ella estaba destinada a casarse con Abraxas pero le fue infiel y fue sacado a la luz. Abraxas se aseguró de que no tuviera propuestas de matrimonio de otro sangre pura, y tuvo que casarse con el muggle con quien lo había engañado._

— _No soy tan estúpida como para engañarlo._

— _¡Eso lo sé! Eres un pez frío, pero Draco no lo es. Él es más romántico de lo que nadie le da crédito._

— _Eso es una tontería. No conoces a Draco lo suficiente._

— _Eso es lo que piensas. Yo estaba tumbado en el sofá en la sala común cuando Draco y Pansy se separaron. Todos piensan que el rompió con ella, pero yo sé la verdad; fue ella quien lo terminó porque no lo amaba, y él estaba devastado._

— _Tu solo estás haciéndolo más fácil para mí. Gracias a ti, ahora sé que tan patético es. Debería ser fácil envolverlo alrededor de mi dedo meñique._

 _–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–o–_

Astoria fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Pansy.

—Oh no, eso es terrible, Draco. ¿Estás seguro de que no puede resucitar el matrimonio? Ustedes eran tan felices al principio.

—Estaba solo y enamorado ciegamente. Astoria pareció ser todo lo que yo quería, pero la realidad es que ella es superficial y codiciosa.

Astoria frunció sus labios mientras veía a Pansy envolver a Draco en un enorme abrazo.

—Pero ¿qué tiene que ver Granger con esto? —Millicent preguntó sin rodeos.

Draco se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Ahí es donde se vuelve complicado.

—¿Más complicado que una pareja casada sin problemas de fertilidad yendo a una clínica a embarazarse en lugar de dormir con el otro?

—Aparentemente, Millie. Hubo una confusión con el esperma en el laboratorio y Granger está embarazada de mi hijo.

Millicent escupió el jugo de calabaza mientras Pansy lucía horrorizada. No fue nada como la reacción de Astoria. Su mandíbula se cayó al suelo mientras contemplaba por el hueco de la puerta. Su primer pensamiento fue de gratitud por no haber concebido. Ella puedo embarazarse del bebé de un extraño. Era suficientemente malo tener que superar su aversión por los niños por criar con Draco. Pero, ¿con un extraño? Eso hubiera sido horrible.

Luego la realidad de la situación golpeó. Granger –Hermione Granger– estaba embarazada con el próximo bebé Malfoy. Cualquier pequeña posibilidad de mantener su posición a través de un niño ahora se había ido.

—Por favor dime que estás bromeando —dijo Pansy débilmente.

—Lamentablemente, no lo estoy. Ella está embarazada y yo soy el padre.

—Eso explica porque fue tan cautelosa sobre los detalles del padre en su cita.

—¿Qué harás con Astoria?

—Ver cómo funciona esto por el momento, pero Astoria es historia.

—Ya era hora, Draco. Ella es horrible —dijo Pansy.

—No está embarazada también, ¿verdad? —preguntó Millicent.

—¡Gracias a Salazar, no!

Astoria entrecerró los ojos y los fulminó con la mirada antes de alejarse y caminar silenciosamente por el pasillo. Volvió a su recamara y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Tenía que pensar si iba a salvar algo de este desastre. Si Draco pensaba que él podía solo botarla como un ingrediente de poción caducado, entonces tendría que pensárselo de nuevo. Su mente se inclinó hacia Lucius. Él no podría saber que una sangre sucia llevaba a su precioso heredero Malfoy. Si había algo con lo que ella podría contar, era con que Lucius quería mantener sus líneas de sangre puras. Si Draco pensaba que iba a sacarla sin problemas, necesitaba pensarlo de nuevo.

–o–o–o–o–o

De vuelta en su estudio, Draco no estaba consciente de que su esposa había escuchado algo de ello.

—¿Quién más lo sabe? —Preguntó Pansy

—Mis padres y Granger, obviamente, y creo que todos sus amigos. Sé que ya le dijo a Potter, ya que tuve el placer de ser llevado a su oficina hace unos días y oír el regaño. Oh, y mi abogado.

—¿Tu padre está bien con esto?

—Sorprendentemente. Creo que ha llegado al punto en donde solo quiere que tenga un hijo y no le importa quién sea la madre.

Pansy sonrió con ironía.

—No puedo creer que estoy presenciando el día en que Lucius Malfoy es feliz porque una hija de muggles esté llevando al bebé Malfoy.

—Así que si eres el padre, ¿Por qué me necesitaste para colocarle el Galeón rastreador en su paquete de embarazo?– Preguntó Millie.

—Porque ella no me quiere cerca de ella ni del bebé– dijo, frotándose las sienes con sus dedos.

—¿Qué? ¿Puede hacer eso? —preguntó Pansy, indignada.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Por eso tengo a Horatio trabajando. Si su contrato de la clínica resulta ser obligatorio, entonces no tendré voz en la vida de mi hijo.

—Pero, Draco. Has querido un bebé por años.

Se levantó y se alejó de sus dos amigas. No quería que vieran las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero Pansy estaba en lo correcto. Había querido un hijo por un largo tiempo. Quería más de uno y había fantaseado con tener una familia grande cuando se había casado con Astoria. Por supuesto, ella había estado contenta con su visión, siempre y cuando ella tuviera el anillo en su dedo.

Se había encontrado con Astoria unos años después de la guerra. Ella lo había ganado con su naturaleza dulce. Había estado luchando por reconstruir su apellido después de la guerra, y ella había aliviado su ego con su actitud cariñosa y sus palabras amables. Ella se había interesado en él queriendo escuchar, y él había abierto su corazón por lo estresante que su vida era. Poco había sabido, pero en realidad era una arpía. Había ocultado su verdadera naturaleza hasta que había atascado el anillo en su dedo.

Ella había hecho de su vida una miseria por los últimos siete años; todo lo que le importaba era el nombre y el dinero de los Malfoy. No tenía escrúpulos para recuperar su posición una vez más en la comunidad mágica. No la habían perdido realmente en los círculos de sangre pura y no tomó mucho tiempo antes de que estuvieran de vuelta en la cima. Al principio, él había tomado esto como su deseo de que él recuperara su reputación para calmar su depresión, pero pronto cayó en cuenta de que todo era acerca de Astoria. Ella quería vivir como las anteriores esposas Malfoy lo hacían: Gobernando el gallinero.

Había permitido que su padre lo persuadiera a permanecer casado con la arpía y a continuar intentando concebir al muy esquivo pero muy necesitado heredero Malfoy. Su padre había enfatizado en cuán importante era que el linaje de los Malfoy continuara, y una vez que el bebé naciera, él podría deshacerse de su esposa. Así que había accedido. Después de todo, él había crecido sabiendo que la estirpe de los Malfoy era una de las más viejas y prestigiosas. No la dejaría morir.

Entonces resultó que Astoria no quería un bebé. Ella había estado tomando anticonceptivos a escondidas – un hecho que había llevado a Draco a su punto de quiebre. Él se había negado a dormir más con ella, lo que había disfrutado por mucho tiempo, de todas maneras. Su padre había llegado con esta solución: inseminación artificial. Astoria llevaría al bebé Malfoy a término, daría a luz, y luego lo entregaría a Draco a cambio de una gran recompensa. Lucius había cerrado todas las lagunas con un contrato hermético y jurídicamente vinculante que Astoria había sido obligada a firmar.

Por supuesto, Astoria no era consciente del hecho de que iban a deshacerse de ella. Ella disfrutaba de los adornos de estar casada con una de las familias sangre pura más poderosas y no se rendiría a eso fácilmente. Lucius había redactado el contrato de tal manera que Astoria pensara que se le estaba garantizando un papel como Malfoy de por vida si tenía un bebé – Draco estuvo de acuerdo simplemente porque no quería buscar a otra esposa sangre pura para procrear después de divorciarse de Astoria. Teniendo un heredero significaría que él podría disfrutar su vida sin su padre respirando en su nuca.

No estaba demasiado arrepentido por la confusión ocurrida. El realmente no quería los mercenarios genes de Astoria en la familia Malfoy. Ya tenían suficientes rasgos malos en el grupo genético de la familia, pero no estaba tan seguro de que quisiera estar tan jodido y tan dramáticamente como la situación era ahora.

Fue tocado en la espalda y regresado de su ensueño depresivo. Dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Pansy.

—Sabes que todos estamos para ti. Sin importar nada más, estaremos ahí y te ayudaremos.

Él sonrió a su ex novia y amiga de mucho tiempo.

—Lo sé. Es lo que me ayuda.

—No vuelvas a mantener esto embotellado de nuevo. No hay nada malo en admitir que tienes problemas en tu matrimonio y no es como si fuera exactamente una sorpresa. Nunca nos ha gustado Astoria a ninguno de nosotros.

—Lo sé, pero ya sabes como soy, Pans. Mi orgullo ni me permite abrirme.

—¡Tu orgullo es lo que te impide ser feliz!

Millicent, nunca se dio para momentos emocionales, se metió.

—Entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer con Granger?

Draco pasó una mano por su cabello.

—No lo sé. Mi padre tiene esperanzas de que pueda convencer de alguna manera a Granger para que coopere con nosotros, pero no lo veo. Ella me odia y no es tímida para ocultarlo.

—Vale la pena, ¿verdad? —preguntó Millicent.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo. Es mejor que arrastrar esto a los tribunales.

—Intentaremos averiguar todo lo que podamos de ella. ¿No es así, Millicent?

—Claro. —Millicent estuvo de acuerdo—.Aunque mantiene lo de ella para sí misma. No he escuchado nada de ella desde hace siglos.

—Cualquier información que puedan obtener será de mucha ayuda —comentó Draco.

Las dos mujeres se levantaron, listas para irse.

—No seas un extraño, Draco. Adrian se estaba quejando el otro día de que no te vemos lo suficiente. Haz empezado a encerrarte a ti mismo.

—Los negocios toman todo mi tiempo.

—Mmm… ¿Por qué creo que es solo una excusa conveniente?

—Porque es precisamente lo que es, Pans. –Dijo Millicent

El no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Está bien, así que no me he estado sintiendo social. Haré un poco más de esfuerzo.

Pansy le señaló con un dedo amenazador.

—¡Eso es mejor! Adrian necesita un buscador para su juego de Quidditch el sábado. Prometí que te coaccionaría para que aceptara jugar.

—Oh, no lo sé, Pans. No estoy realmente de humor para Quidditch

Ella se acercó y tiró juguetonamente un mechón de cabello.

—Trabajas demasiado duro. Vas a envejecer prematuramente y perder ese exquisito cabello si no te relajas más. No voy a aceptar un no como respuesta. Adrian ha reservado en el North York Moors; nos estamos reuniendo en el Caldero Wonky en Little Fryup a las 10 de la mañana el sábado, y es mejor que estés allí.

—Está bien, está bien. Estaré allí.

—Y trae tu mejor juego, Draco. No me gusta perder —dijo Millicent.

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o...o.o.o..o.o.o.o.

—¡Hermione! ¡Gracias a Merlín estás aquí! —exclamó Ginny tan pronto como la cataña hizo su camino a través de la red flú de los Potter.

—¿Cuál es la emergencia?

—¡Harry no me dejará jugar! Dice que es demasiado riesgoso ahora que estoy embarazada. Dile que está siendo un cerdo.

—Ginny, sé realista. ¿Qué pasaría fueras golpeada por una bludger o algo? —exclamó Harry.

—Estás siendo ridículo. ¡Estaré bien!

—Entonces, ¿Por qué te fuiste de licencia cuando estabas embarazada y estabas jugando con las Arpías?

—¡Eso era Quidditch profesional! Por supuesto que no podía jugar embarazada. Este es solo un partido de liga del sábado.

—¡No voy a tomar el riesgo!

—¡Hermione! ¡Dile!

Ella miró entre el par discutiendo.

—Eh… estoy segura de que Ginny no tomaría ningún riesgo con el bebé, Harry.

Su amiga pelirroja le sonreía mientras Harry fruncía el ceño.

—No estoy muy seguro…— empezó.

—Por favor, cariño. Seré cuidadosa.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, amigo —dijo George entrando en la cocina—. Si la dejas jugar, sacaré la tarjeta de hermano mayor y se lo prohibiré.

Ginny puso sus manos en sus caderas.

—¡No puedes ordenarme!

—Tal vez no, pero te agarraré y te amarraré en esta silla si no eres razonable con esto.

La fiera bruja blandió su varita.

—Solo inténtalo y te hechizaré tanto que no podrás jugar.

—Te darás cuenta que son tres contra uno —dijo Ron detrás de George—. Estamos jugando con un montón de Slytherin, lo que significa que esto se ensuciará, así que ni siquiera pienses en jugar.

Ginny alzó sus manos en el aire.

—Son tan injustos.

—Además, ¿no quieres acompañar a Hermione?

—No me metas en esto usándome como una excusa —dijo Hermione, objetando esa táctica.

—De todos modos, sabes que Hermione siempre trae un libro así que no es como si dependiera de mí para entretenerla.

Los tres hombres se pararon en fila, enfrentándola.

—No vas a jugar y eso es definitivo —dijo George enfáticamente.

—¿A dónde vamos, de todas maneras? —preguntó Hermione, esperando difundir la tensión.

—Pucey reservó el campo en Little Fryup, lo que significa que Ginny no jugará. El clima allá arriba puede ser salvaje y ventoso —dijo Harry, aparentemente encontrando temple ahora que tenía el respaldo de Ron y George.

Ginny ahora estaba sentada en una silla en la mesa, con los brazos cruzados.

—Todos están siendo patéticos.

—Patéticos o no, el bebé es primero —comentó su marido.

George se frotó las manos.

—Está bien, ahora que está arreglado. ¿Vamos?

Su hermana lo fulminó con la mirada, negándose a mirar a los otros dos antes de ir enfadada hacia Hermione. La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír; no había duda de que Harry encontraría una forma de compensar a su esposa en el transcurso del día.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7. Los pecados del padre.**

 **N/A: Este capítulo es el primero que he escrito que no protagoniza ni Draco ni Hermione. Sé que han esperado por su próxima reunión- está en el próximo capítulo, promesa. Este capítulo da mucho conocimiento necesario de Lucius y sus motivaciones.**

 **N/T: Muchas gracias por los reviews, favs y follows. Lamento si no respondo los reviews pero les aseguro que leo cada uno y los aprecio infinitamente. Me alegra que les esté gustando esta traducción. Espero poder actualizar pronto, pero ya saben que la universidad complica el proceso. Espero les guste el cap, y como se está desarrollando la historia. Como siempre me gustaría agradecer a Doris Tarazona por su apoyo como beta de esta historia. Eres un amor amiga.**

 **¡Disfruten el cap!**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Lucius frunció el ceño ante el golpe en la puerta. Realmente necesitaba terminar de redactar la última versión de su testamento antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—¡Adelante!— ladró.

Su ceño se profundizó cuando se abrió la puerta y reveló a su nuera.

—¿Qué quieres, Astoria? —preguntó.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—Deduje eso, de otra manera no estarías molestándome cuando estoy ocupado.

Ella se ruborizó pero entró en/a la habitación de todos modos. Él suspiró mientras ella se sentaba en el borde de la silla frente a su escritorio. Parecía que iba a ser una larga visita. Guardó el pergamino en el que estaba trabajando, asegurándose de que sus ojos curiosos no pudieran verlo. Astoria podría no estar en la misma liga que los Malfoy cuando de intrigas se trataba, pero ella seguía siendo una Slytherin.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? —preguntó.

—Es sobre Draco —respondió.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

Astoria mordió su labio, obviamente no muy segura de cómo proceder. Él era la única persona en el hogar con el que era cuidadosa. Era casi como si supiera que podría destruirla si cometía algún error.

—He oído algo el otro día.

—¿Y qué oíste?

Su nuera levantó la vista bajo sus pestañas hacia él, absteniéndose de poner en práctica sus artimañas. Tendría que intentar un poco más fuerte que eso, dado que no era apegada a Narcissa.

—Que pronto habrá un Malfoy mestizo.

Lucius hizo una pausa y entrecerró los ojos. Astoria obviamente no era consciente de que él ya sabía, lo que significaba que había acudido a él para causar problemas.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo ha ocurrido eso exactamente? Hasta donde yo sé, y créeme que lo sabría, mi hijo siempre te ha sido fiel.

Astoria no se preguntó como él podría saberlo. Sabía que él tenía el hábito desagradable de ser consciente de todo lo sucedido en la familia Malfoy. Era una de las ventajas de ser el jefe de la casa. Los elfos domésticos estaban obligados a decirle cualquier noticia que escucharan y los elfos domésticos oían más de lo que nadie les daba crédito. Mira al maldito Dobby.

—¿Draco no te ha dicho?

—¿Decirme qué?

Astoria lo miró un momento analizando su respuesta. Sin embargo, Lucius no estaba dando ninguna.

—Bueno, hubo una confusión con las donaciones de esperma en la clínica y el esperma de Draco terminó con otra mujer —explicó ella, luego hizo una pausa, dándole oportunidad para responder.

Él no dijo nada, solo hizo un gesto para que ella continuara.

—Embarazó a Hermione Granger. Ella está llevando al siguiente heredero de los Malfoy —dijo dramáticamente.

Lucius apretó sus dedos y la miró fijamente.

—Asumo que estás viniendo a mí para que haga algo al respecto. ¿Qué tienes exactamente en mente?

Nunca era malo saber lo que otros querían de ti antes de revelar tu mano. Pero él estaba teniendo dificultad para no ponerla firmemente en su lugar y mandarla por donde llegó.

Ella tiró sus manos hacia atrás.

—¡No dejes que esto suceda! Es ridículo: un Malfoy mestizo y no con cualquier hija de Muggles, sino con la mejor amiga de Potter. Deshazte de eso.

Hubo un silencio cargado. Astoria parecía ansiosa, casi como si esperara que él empezara a hacer una lluvia de ideas. Pero, él estaba más preocupado en controlar su temperamento. ¿Cómo podría esta chica inmadura venir a su estudio, sentarse y decirle que se deshaga de un Malfoy no nacido? Si el bebé era de sangre contaminada o no, la familia significaba todo para él.

—¿Deshazte de eso? —siseó amenazadoramente, inclinándose amenazadoramente sobre el escritorio.

Su nuera retrocedió alarmada ante la ira contenida en su cara.

—¿Eres realmente tan estúpida que no piensas que sería consciente de esto? ¿Qué no sería la primera persona a la que Draco acudiría? ¿Realmente crees que serías tú quien me traería esta noticia?

—Yo…eh…yo— tartamudeó.

—¿Y te atreves a sentarte ahí y decirme que me deshaga de eso? ¿Quién eres tú para dictar lo que los Malfoy hacemos? ¡No eres nada!

—Soy su esposa. — Astoria se encendió.

Lucius resopló.

—¡Vaya esposa que eres! Le negaste un hijo y has usado esta familia como un trampolín para tu propio beneficio.

—¡Yo lo hice a él! Es por mí lo que él es… y, en asociación, tú… es algo en absoluto.

Él rio cortantemente.

—Niña estúpida. ¿Crees que tuviste algo que ver con el renacimiento del nombre de los Malfoy? ¿Qué los Greengrass son tan importantes que han restablecido a una gran familia como la mía?

Ella retorció sus manos y miró abajo, insegura de qué decir.

—Tu silencio habla mucho, querida. Tu padre solo puede soportar su lujoso estilo de vida gracias al dinero de los Malfoy y a la perspicacia de los negocios. Draco convirtió las fortunas de los Greengrass, no al revés. Nosotros estaríamos en la posición en la que estamos con o sin ustedes.

—Si eso fuera cierto, entonces ¿cómo es que Draco estaba tan desesperado por salir conmigo?

Una sonrisa mala y mezquina apareció en sus labios.

—¿Realmente quieres que responda a eso? La lujuria puede hacer que un hombre haga toda clase de cosas estúpidas. Y tú eres un pequeño paquete que puede ser entretenido a veces. He disfrutado particularmente como haz tratado de superar a mi esposa, fallando miserablemente, por supuesto. Mi Narcissa tiene el cerebro y la astucia que iguala con su belleza. Eso la hace bastante formidable. Tú no eres más que una niña tonta jugando en un mundo sobre el que no tiene ni idea.

Astoria se veía afectada por ello. Hizo una mueca y parecía incapaz de responder. Su suegro aprovechó la oportunidad para traer su punto y deshacerse de ella de una vez por todas.

—Pero ahora Draco tiene otra mujer embarazada, tú te has quedado demasiado tiempo y ya no tengo uso para ti. Quiero que te hayas ido al final de la semana.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Realmente necesitas que te lo deletree? Ya no eres bienvenida en esta casa y si tú sigues aquí al final de la semana, instruiré a los elfos para que te saquen, a la fuerza, si es necesario.

—¡No puedes hacer eso!

Él sonrió.

—Soy el jefe de la casa. Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.

El rostro de Astoria se enrojeció de ira mientras se levantaba de la silla y golpeaba sus manos, palmas abajo, sobre el escritorio.

—Te vas a arrepentir de esto. Aun sea lo último que haga, te haré pagar.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Chica, he vivido con el Señor Oscuro. ¿Crees que voy a tener miedo de ti?

—Ya verás —gruñó antes de dar la vuelta y salir de la habitación.

—o—o—o—o—o

Narcissa se deslizó hacia las sombras silenciosamente al otro lado de la puerta y vio cómo su indignada nuera irrumpía en el corredor lejos del estudio de Lucius. Había seguido a Astoria, ya que no le había gustado la mirada de malicia que había tenido en su rostro todo el día. Y su intuición había sido correcta. La bruja más joven no andaba en nada bueno.

Ahora, se quedó insegura parada en la puerta mientras observaba como su marido suspiraba, ponía un pedazo de pergamino frente a él y comenzaba a escribir.

Ella esperó hasta que Lucius terminara lo que sea en lo que estaba trabajando tan furiosamente. Sabía que era mejor no molestarlo cuando estaba ocupado. Si ella quería su completa e integra atención, era mejor esperar hasta que no estuviera distraído por un interés en los negocios. Lo contrario funcionaba cuando ella quería que él aceptara algo que normalmente no aprobaría. No siempre era fácil vivir con un hombre dominante, pero Narcissa había encontrado caminos alrededor del impenetrable carácter de su marido. Pero ahora esperaba pacientemente, mentalmente preocupada acerca de los problemas que Astoria podría causar a su familia y a su hijo.

Lucius finalmente levantó su cabeza y vio a su silenciosa esposa.

—¡Cissy! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

—No demasiado —mintió Narcissa. Disfrutaba observarlo cuando no era consciente de su presencia.

—Deberías haberme interrumpido —dijo.

—Parecías ocupado. No quería romper tu concentración.

Lucius sonrió tiernamente lo cual solo pudo ver antes de levantarse y acercarse a su escritorio. Él besó su mano antes de llevarla al sofá del área de descanso bajo las grandes ventanas. Incluso después de todos estos años, la antigua cortesía siempre hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó.

—Escuché tu conversación con Astoria.

El suspiró y aliso su cabello hacia atrás.

—No quiero que te preocupes por eso. Puedo manejar cualquier intento patético de venganza que ella nos lance.

—No dudo que ella no está a tu nivel cuando se trata de estos asuntos, pero aun así ella podría causar daño. Ella sabe sobre Granger y eso podría dañarnos.

El sacudió su cabeza.

—No quiero que te preocupes por esto. Ella despotricará por algunos días, pero con algunas palabras con su padre, estará fuera de nuestras vidas.

—Creo que estás equivocado, Lucius. No has pasado tanto tiempo con ella como yo, y a tu alrededor siempre ha sido muy cuidadosa, pero esa chica es tan rencorosa como ellos y querrá destruir esta familia.

El rio divertido.

—Vamos, Narcisa. Se necesitará más que ella para lograr eso. Mira lo que hemos pasado en la última década.

—Ella sabe cosas. Draco habló con ella al principio. Ella podría hacerle mucho daño.

Él le apretó sus manos.

—No hay necesidad de estar ansiosa. Lo que sea que ella nos lance, lo confrontaremos de frente.

—Tienes que ser cuidadoso, querido. Esta ya es una situación caótica y podría enturbiar las aguas aún más.

—Tenemos que concentrarnos en el problema con Granger primero.

—¿Por qué estás aceptando este embarazo? Nunca pensé que siquiera sugerirías que un Malfoy mestizo estaría bien.

El pareció desgarrado por un momento, casi como si estuviera debatiendo si debía decirle o no algo. Ella lo dejó jugar en su cabeza, sabiendo que no podía apresurar su decisión. A él le gustaba estúpidamente pensar que ella era delicada e incapaz de lidiar con malas noticias. Él se había vuelto peor desde la Gran Batalla, irritado de cómo sus decisiones habían puesto a su esposa y a su hijo en tal peligro.

Finalmente abrió la boca.

—Hay algo que estado ocultándote.

Narcissa entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—He estado indispuesto.

—¿Qué quieres decir con indispuesto?

—He estado recibiendo tratamiento en San Mungo para una enfermedad potencialmente mortal. De hecho, me está matando y los sanadores no están seguros de cómo tratarla.

Narcissa lo miró fijamente por un largo tiempo mientras trataba de digerir las noticias. ¿Cómo es que no sabía que su esposo estaba enfermo? ¿Y no solo un poco enfermo sino seriamente enfermo? Ella de repente enfureció, saltando del sofá y paseándose frente a él.

—No puedo creerlo, Lucius Malfoy. He lidiado con esa ridícula idea de que me protejas de todo durante la última década, ¿pero esto? Esto va demasiado lejos. No puedes ocultar estas cosas de mí.

Apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y puso su cabeza en sus manos.

—Lo siento. No quería ver miedo en tus ojos una vez más, Cissy. Casi me mata la última vez que pasó.

Ella se dejó caer frente a él, levantando su cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos

—Vamos a superar esto y lo haremos juntos.

—No son demasiado esperanzadores en este momento.

—¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo lo sabes?

—Hace unos tres años. Empecé a tener síntomas hace cinco años pero me tomó un tiempo ir a San Mungo.

Narcisa se movió hacia atrás sobre sus talones.

—¿Tanto tiempo? —suspiró.

Lucius la levantó y la sentó en su regazo.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y enterró su cabeza en su cuello, sus manos enrolladas alrededor de él. Se sentaron así por un largo tiempo, sin moverse ni hablar. Simplemente tomando consuelo con la presencia del otro.

Finalmente, Narcissa se incorporó. Se arregló la túnica y secó sus ojos.

—Está bien, podemos lidiar con esto.

Él le sonrió.

—Esa es mi chica.

Ella se volvió hacia él.

—Dime lo que saben.

—Creen que es resultado de estar expuesto a demasiada magia oscura. Estuve ahí cuando el Señor Oscuro empezó a experimentar con sus nuevos hechizos.

—¿Y esto podría ser fatal?

—No están realmente seguros, pero mis síntomas no son alentadores. Parece que cada vez que tengo un ataque, mi cuerpo se pone un poco más débil.

—¿Ataques?

—Tengo ataques dolorosos, donde se siente como si estuviera bajo el hechizo Cruciatus. Resulta en temblores, sudoración, falta de aire y a veces pierdo el conocimiento. —señaló sobriamente.

Narcissa jadeó.

—¿Cómo me has ocultado esto?

—Con mucha suerte, y el hecho de que me empiezo a sentir mareado antes de que el ataque llegue completamente. Eso significa que puedo excusarme y llegar al hospital o aislarme.

—¿Cómo es que los sanadores no saben qué es esto? ¿Eres la única persona que lo sufre?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No están seguros. Piensan que cualquiera que haya estado presente mientras el Señor Oscuro experimentaba podría estar afectado.

—¡Piensan! ¿Solo piensan? ¿Cómo no lo saben? Difícilmente eres la única persona viva que estuvo presente en esas sesiones.

Lucius suspiró.

—La mayoría del círculo interno está en Azkaban, lo que no tiene beneficios positivos en su salud. Mira cuantos han muerto en la década pasada. Rabastan, Avery, Mulciber, Dolohov y Rawle, por nombrar algunos. Ellos podrían haber muerto por la pura desesperación de Azkaban o por esta enfermedad.

—¿Rodolphus?

—¿Quién sabe? Él está enfermo pero eso era de esperarse con cuanto tiempo ha pasado en Azkaban.

—¿No están comparando tus síntomas con los suyos?

Él le dirigió una mirada de nivel.

—Está en la cárcel. No le están dando exactamente el mejor cuidado médico que pueden ofrecer.

Ella mordió su labio.

—¿Entonces qué pasa ahora?

—Seguimos igual que como estábamos.

—Tienes que decirle a Draco.

—No, no pondré esto en él.

Narcissa lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Él merece saberlo! Ya has permitido que esto afecte su vida.

—He guardado esta calma precisamente para que no lo afecte – espetó.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando lo haz presionado para quedarse con Astoria y tratar de tener un bebé?

Él se echó para atrás y pasó sus manos por su cabello.

—Quiero asegurarme de que estemos preparados si ocurre lo peor.

—¡Exactamente! Por eso necesita saberlo.

—Él está lo suficientemente estresado.

—Lucius, no lo trates como un niño. No es estúpido. Ya se está preguntando porque estás aceptando completamente a un Malfoy mestizo.

—¡Lo sé! Pero no quiero añadirle otra carga.

—Pero ya lo hiciste. Estas tomando decisiones que lo afectan directamente. Acabas de botar a su esposa.

—¿De verdad vas a estar enojada por eso? Has querido deshacerte de ella por años.

—Quiero que _él_ se deshaga de ella. No es tu decisión. Es de Draco, y él la ha mantenido aquí porque tú querías eso.

—Quiero lo que es mejor para esta familia y ahora, necesitamos otro heredero. Por si acaso.

Ella frunció el ceño ante su insensible marido. Él podría ser muy rápido en desechar a Draco y su felicidad.

—¿No quieres que Draco sea tan feliz como nosotros lo somos?

Él le lanzó una mirada impaciente.

—Cissy, sé que Draco significa el mundo para ti. También lo es para mí. Pero lo más importante por el momento es asegurar el legado Malfoy.

—¿Qué si Granger da a luz a una niña? Tendrías un heredero pero ella no podría continuar con el linaje Malfoy.

—No ha habido primogénitos mujeres por siglos.

—Bueno, tampoco hemos tenido madres hijas de muggles antes.

Lucius pasó una mano por su cabello, despeinándolo.

—No estoy seguro de que hacer con esta situación y si Astoria fuera más aceptable, entonces la habría mantenido aquí.

—¿Por qué?

—Nada de esto es simple o directo. Horatio ha estado estudiando la ley que rodea esto y no se ve bien.

Sorprendida, Narcissa miró a su marido.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no se ve bien? Esa niña no es una Malfoy y tenemos mucho más que ofrecer que esa chica Granger.

—Tal situación no había ocurrido antes en la comunidad de magos del Reino Unido. Este podría ser un caso prueba. Y para empeorar las cosas, las leyes en esta área no están plenamente desarrolladas. De hecho, nuestras cortes ni siquiera están funcionando plenamente. Si esto hubiera pasado antes de que el sistema judicial se estableciera, entonces hubiera sido probable que nosotros podríamos habernos ido con el bebé. El Wizengamont es anticuado. La mayoría habría fruncido el ceño ante una sangre sucia tratando de tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio. Y yo podría haber sobornado a cualquiera de esos vacilantes. Pero estas nuevas cortes son un asunto diferente, están basándose en las leyes de sus homólogos muggles. Horatio me informa que en la corte muggle, los derechos suelen ir a la madre. Ellos también tomarían en consideración nuestro pasado, lo cual no nos hace ningún favor.

—Así que por eso le has sugerido a Draco que encante a la maldita chica.

—Inicialmente sugerí eso porque quería mantenerlo fuera de la corte. No es necesario arrastrar el nombre Malfoy a través del sistema legal y los papeles. Pero desde que hablé con Horatio, he llegado a la conclusión de que puede ser la única forma de conseguir al niño —dijo.

—Nunca funcionará.

—Draco puede ser encantador cuando lo quiere.

Narcissa se burló.

—Es Granger, no hay ningún amor perdido entre ellos. Ella lo verá con sospecha.

—Lo sé— dijo Lucius agotado—. Pero estoy perdido en lo que hay que hacer. Es imperativo que tengamos otra generación.

Ella miró a su esposo con tristeza. Nunca pensó que vería el día en que su esposo estuviera desesperado por un Malfoy mestizo. Esto, más que nada, trajo a la luz que tan grave era su enfermedad.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

El corazón de Astoria estaba latiendo. ¿Cómo es que esto había ido tan mal? En lugar de estar indignado y determinado a deshacerse de esa abominación de feto, Lucius lo usó como excusa para removerla de la vida de los Malfoy. ¿Dónde estaba la gratitud por sus servicios a su estúpida familia? Ella había estado preparándose para volverse toda gorda y fea solo para darles otra generación y ¿Cuáles eran sus agradecimientos? ¡Divorcio! ¿Quién era Lucius Malfoy para decidir esos asuntos de todos modos? Ella estaba casada con Draco, no con él.

Astoria se sentó en su cama y trató de calmarse. No haría nada bueno enfadarse. Necesitaba pensar, y rápido, a menos que quisiera ver destruido todo por lo que había trabajado.

Lucius había tenido razón en algunos casos. Los Greengrass se basaron en sus conexiones con los Malfoy para vivir como lo hicieron. Nunca habían sido de las élites sangre pura o particularmente muy ricas. Pero ella siempre había tenido la ambición de mejorar su vida. A diferencia de Daphne, ella no estaba contenta en estar al margen de la sociedad y el matrimonio Malfoy le había ofrecido la oportunidad de ser sumergida en los niveles superiores de la sociedad de sangres pura. Algo en lo que se había deleitado.

Sin embargo, ahora eso estaba en peligro de ser arrebatado y ella estaba dispuesta a luchar con uñas y dientes por ello. Mientras que la palabra de Lucius podría llevar mucho peso, no era definitiva. Draco podría ser terco algunas veces y ella necesitaba mantenerlo cerca.

Era hora de usar su encanto de nuevo. Ella podía envolver a su esposo de vuelta en su dedo meñique. Incluso podría convertir ese embarazo en su ventaja. Si no los preocupaba que fuera mestizo entonces tendrían que prescindir de ella para tener otro hijo. Podría mantenerse delgada y libre de mocosos.

Se acercó al espejo y analizó sus facciones. Tenía solo 27 años y lucia genial, logrando conservar su figura de 18 años. Sus rasgos eran más que agradables, siendo simétricos y clásicos. Ella sonrió; no había manera de que Draco pudiera resistirse a ella si se lo proponía.

Era el momento de arrasar con el callejón Diagon y elegir algunas de las lencerías más sexies que pudiera encontrar, y seducir a su marido una vez más.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **N/A: Sé que todos odian a Astoria y desean que se vaya. Pasará pero las cosas necesitan ponerse en movimiento primero. Y ahora saben porque Lucius está dispuesto a aceptar un mestizo y está recurriendo a medidas tan desesperadas para conseguirle a Draco un heredero.**

 **N/T Espero disfruten del capítulo. Gracias por leer. Besos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8. Juegos.**

Draco, inconsciente de los cambios trascendentales que ocurrían en la mansión Malfoy, estaba sentado en la sala de los Pucey esperando a que Pansy y Adrian estuvieran listos.

—Cariño, ¿has visto mis espinilleras? —gritó Adrian desde algún lugar en el piso de arriba.

—Están donde las dejaste después de tu último partido —respondió Pans.

—¿Y, dónde es eso?

—¡No lo sé! Tú las dejaste ahí. ¿Ya buscaste en el armario del dormitorio de Alex?

—¡Pans, por favor ayúdame! No puedo encontrarlas en ningún lugar y deberíamos haber estado ahí desde hace 10 minutos.

—¡Por amor de Salazar! —gritó y Draco pudo oír las pisadas desde abajo.

Espero treinta segundos antes de la siguiente conversación inevitable.

—¿Cómo es que me tomó menos de 30 segundos encontrarlas? ¿Por qué no te molestas en mirar bien? ¿O usar un _Accio_?

—¿En serio? ¿Dónde estaban?

—Exactamente donde te dije que miraras: en el armario donde guardas todo tu equipo de Quidditch.

—Pero estoy seguro de que miré ahí.

—No pudiste haber mirado muy rigurosamente.

Draco sonrió. Siempre era lo mismo entre la pareja cada vez que los veía. Ellos peleaban sin cesar, pero el amor que tenían el uno por el otro era irrompible. Su sonrisa desapareció mientras pensaba en la situación en su casa. Él deseaba tener tal relación, pero desafortunadamente, el abismo entre él y su esposa era demasiado grande. Tristemente, había caído en cuenta con el hecho de que Astoria estaba totalmente absorta en sí misma, y solo estaba interesada siempre y cuando hubiera un beneficio para ella.

—¡Draco!¡Estás aquí! —exclamó Pansy mientras entraba en la habitación. —¿Cuándo llegaste?

—No hace mucho, y no te preocupes, Sippy me dio la bienvenida pero le dije que no te molestara —dijo, sabiendo cuan estresada se ponía Pansy si pensaba que alguien no era recibido apropiadamente en su casa.

Pansy asintió.

—Me alegra que hayas venido. No estaba segura de que lo hicieras.

—No me atrevería después de tus amenazas el otro día.

—No te amenacé —dijo, golpeándolo en el brazo.

Draco vio a Adrian entrando a la habitación detrás de Pansy.

—Adrian, controla a tu esposa. Me está golpeando.

—Si te hace salir de la mansión y dejar de ser antisocial, entonces lo apoyo.

El rubio rodó los ojos.

—Y estás demasiado asustado de tu esposa para decir algo.

Adrian pretendió no oír eso.

—Como sea, deberíamos haber llegado con los Potter hace diez minutos, así que es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

—Espera un minuto, nadie dijo que jugaríamos contra Potter —objetó Draco.

Sus amigos simplemente lo ignoraron y lo arrastraron fuertemente hacia la Red Flu.

—Están bromeando, ¿verdad? No voy a jugar contra él.

—Draco, necesito un buscador y ahora estás aquí.

Él gruñó. No había jugado Quidditch en años, y ahora iba a enfrentarse al jugador que nunca pudo vencer. Las cosas no podrían empeorar.

Por supuesto, Draco estaba equivocado, y se dio cuenta al minuto en que se paró en la barra principal del Caldero Wonky y vio a Granger. El debió haberse dado cuenta de que ella estaría ahí. Ella siempre aparecía en los partidos en los que Potter jugaba a pesar de tener una aversión por el deporte.

—Voy a matarte —siseó en dirección a Pansy, quien al menos tenía la gracia de parecer culpable.

—¡No me di cuenta de que ella estaría aquí!

—Es Potter. ¿Puede sobrevivir sin su grupo de pelirrojos y Granger?

Pansy se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que te dará una oportunidad de hablar con ella. Ya sabes, poner tu plan de padre en acción.

—Sí, porque estar rodeado de Weasleys es propicio para que tal cosa suceda.

—Deja de ser tan negativo.

Él le dio una mirada de deprecio pero pareció tomar su consejo mientras caminaba hacia Granger.

—¿A qué se debió todo eso? —preguntó Adrian a su esposa.

—Nada que deba preocupar a tu linda cabeza.

—¿Por qué es que cada vez que dices cosas así, siempre significa que hay algo por lo que preocuparse?

Ella palmeó su mejilla.

—¡Tonto!

.o.o.o.o.o.

—¡Ouch! —dijo Hermione mientras Ginny la empujaba en las costillas y la alejaba de Dean y Katie, con quienes estaba hablando. Hermione se volteó para mirar a su irritante amiga pelirroja. —¿Por qué es todo esto?

—No quiero que te preocupes, pero Malfoy está aquí.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde? —preguntó, entrando en pánico y volteando la cabeza.

—Justo aquí, Granger.

Se dio la vuelta y por supuesto, ahí estaba Malfoy, con su escoba sobre el hombro, luciendo relajado y feliz. ¿Por qué tenía que estar ahí? Ella nunca lo había visto en ninguno de los anteriores partidos de Quidditch que sus amigos habían jugado contra los ex-Slytherin.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó ella acusadoramente.

El sacudió su palo de escoba en su dirección.

—Jugando. ¿Tú qué crees que estoy haciendo?

—Nunca te había visto en ninguno de estos partidos antes.

—Sí, bueno, se me comentó de ello y qué feliz coincidencia, cuando llego veo a la adorable madre de mi hijo.

Ella entrecerró los ojos ante su sarcasmo, antes de cruzar los brazos defensivamente contra su pecho y mirando alrededor para comprobar si alguien había oído.

—Dilo más fuerte y me aseguraré de que mi hijo no tenga padre biológico.

—Por lo menos estás admitiendo que tengo un rol.

—Uno pequeño, minúsculo que afortunadamente ha terminado. Ahora ve y molesta a alguien más.

Él la fulminó con la mirada, pero antes de que pudiera responder con algo, que ella estaba segura sería mordaz, Ginny intervino.

—¿Es esto lo que harán cada vez que se vean?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione a su amiga, sorprendida.

—Bueno, quiero decir, no es muy productivo. Pueden discutir el hecho de que ambos están en este lío hasta que sus caras se vuelvan azules, pero eso no cambiara el hecho de que lo están.

—¿De qué lado estás?

—Del tuyo, Hermione, lo sabes, pero tienes que admitir que necesitas sentarte con Malfoy y discutir esto como adultos maduros.

Ella miró desde Ginny hasta Malfoy quien sonreía presumidamente. Si fuera cualquier otro, estaba segura de que habría podido ser menos defensiva y tratar de llegar a un acuerdo, pero era Malfoy, y sus sospechas eran difíciles de eliminar. Aun no estaba segura de cuál era su juego y ella no confiaba en él.

—La comadreja tiene razón. Necesitamos discutir esto apropiadamente.

—Bueno, no lo haré aquí. Este es completamente el lugar equivocado para ello.

—¿Pero admites que necesitamos tener una charla? —presionó el rubio.

Ella suspiró. Suponía que podía hacer eso. No podía enterrar continuamente su cabeza en la arena al respecto, y mientras ella podía tener más derechos bajo el nuevo sistema legal que se extendía a través de la comunidad mágica, prejuicios y actitudes cambiaban lentamente. Malfoy tendría más simpatía que ella si esto salía a la luz. Estaba también el hecho de que él podría ofrecerle al bebé una estable vida familiar, con lo cual podría jugar bien en los tribunales. Era en momentos como estos cuando ella deseaba ser Muggle.

—Muy bien, hablaré contigo. Hagámoslo el próximo fin de semana.

—Falta mucho.

Ella rodó los ojos. Por supuesto que objetaría hasta la cosa más pequeña. Probablemente iba contra algún código personal para él aceptar cualquier cosa que ella sugiriera sin discutir.

—¿Cuándo, entonces? —preguntó ella.

—En la semana que viene. Después del trabajo. Puedo el lunes, miércoles, o jueves.

Bueno, ciertamente ella no iba a hacerlo el lunes. Faltaban solo dos días y ella quería más tiempo para prepararse.

—Miércoles —dijo.

—¿En dónde?

—En algún lugar Muggle. No voy a tener esta discusión donde alguien pueda oírnos.

El asintió cortantemente.

—De acuerdo, pero entonces necesitas sugerir algún lugar. Y, Granger, haz que sea fácil de encontrar.

Ella estrujó su cerebro tratando de pensar en un lugar que Malfoy pudiera encontrar. No tenía punto sugerir algún lugar en el que tuviera que usar transporte público, lo que reducía la lista de lugares a alrededor del Caldero Chorreante y Charing Cross Road. Entonces recordó que se había encontrado con el después de su cita con Bulstrode. Ella aún tenía sospechas sobre eso pero ella lo significó como que podía usar un lugar alrededor de San Mungo, lo que estaba menos ocupado que el Caldero Chorreante, y aún menos probable que cualquier mago los viera.

—¿Qué tal ese café en el que te vi el otro día?

Por el rabillo del ojo, Hermione vio a Ginny mover su cabeza hacia ella, pero ella estaba más enfocada en la reacción de Malfoy. Había un endurecimiento en su mandíbula que podría haber sido imperceptible si ella no hubiera estado buscando una reacción.

—Er… ¿me recuerdas donde estaba otra vez?

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Me seguiste hasta ahí, ¿no?

—¡No! Por supuesto que no lo hice.

—Si ese es el caso, entonces ¿cómo no puedes recordar dónde está?

—Me tropecé con él y me di cuenta de que estaba sediento.

—Es Oxford Street, hay un montón de lugares para conseguir una bebida y no te creo por un segundo.

Él frunció el ceño.

—De acuerdo, así que te seguí.

Hermione miró a Ginny, quien levantó las cejas, antes de volver su atención a Malfoy.

—Hablaremos de ello después, y del rol de Bulstrode, pero por ahora, te daré instrucciones para que me encuentres ahí.

Buscó en su bolso hasta que encontró un pedazo de pergamino, donde escribió instrucciones lo suficientemente fáciles para que un niño las siguiera y se las entregó al rubio. Su ceño se profundizó al leer el simplista pero detallado lenguaje que había usado.

—No soy la comadreja, Granger.

—Después de tu comportamiento, no puedes criticar a nadie más.

Malfoy parecía como si quisiera decir algo desagradable pero aparentemente se lo pensó mejor. Si empezaba con los insultos, no había manera de que ella se reuniera con él. En lugar de eso asintió y sacó su mano para sacudirla con ella, casi como si pensara que no podría soportar si ella la sacudía. Era la primera vez que ella lo tocaba voluntariamente. Ella casi esperaba que él se limpiara la mano en su uniforme de Quidditch y se quejara de sus gérmenes de sangre sucia, pero él se acomodó y se volvió para hablar con Bulstrode.

—Ves, no estuvo tan mal —remarcó Ginny.

Fulmino con la mirada a su entrometida amiga.

—No gracias a ti.

La pelirroja suspiró.

—Vamos, Hermione, tienes que parar de pensar en ti misma. Compartes un hijo con Malfoy y ninguna cantidad de _"enterrar tu cabeza en la arena"_ va a cambiar ese hecho. Y a menos que quieras arrastrarte por las cortes y los medios de comunicación, te sugiero que trates y llegues a un acuerdo con él.

—Pero realmente no quiero una custodia compartida con él.

Ginny envolvió su brazo a su alrededor.

—Lo entiendo, en serio lo hago. Pero tal vez no tengas otra opción. Cuanto antes llegues a un acuerdo, mejor.

El corazón de Hermione se hundió. Ginny estaba hablando sensatamente y no podía negarlo. Por mucho que quisiera mantener a Malfoy fuera de esto, había muchas probabilidades de que un tribunal le diera acceso a su hijo. Merlín, eso se metió en su garganta. Su hijo. El bebé no era solo de ella. Era obvio que Malfoy no se iba a ir y ella tendría que lidiar con ello.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Draco no se había sentido tan positivo acerca de las cosas durante mucho tiempo, y se notaba en la forma en que jugaba. Por supuesto, no había vencido a Potter con la Snitch pero había algunas que tenía que aceptar ahora que era mayor, y el hecho de que nunca volaría como Potter era una de ellas.

Pero la conversación con Granger le había dado algo de esperanza. De acuerdo, así que ella seguía siendo hostil con él y obviamente estaba furiosa ahora que lo había descubierto, pero había acordado reunirse con él. Tal vez, podrían llegar a un acuerdo. Y si él era realmente suertudo, podría persuadirla para darle la custodia de su hijo mientras él le pagara para recibir otro tratamiento. De esa manera, podrían irse por caminos separados y no estar atados unos a otros para toda la vida.

Bufó mientras se daba cuenta que estaba adelantándose una vez más. La última vez que lo había hecho, había terminado casado con Astoria. Y ese no era un error que quisiera repetir en cualquier momento pronto. Además, no podía ver a Granger no estando apegada a este niño. Ella era del tipo sentimental. Y entonces, estaba el hecho de que Potter y sus amigos siempre habían logrado confundirlo. Así eran de molestos.

Suspiró mientras subía por la escalera secundaria que conducía a sus habitaciones privadas. Le caería bien una larga y caliente ducha. Jugar hoy le hizo darse cuenta cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había tenido un buen entrenamiento físico.

Había pasado los últimos años tomando las riendas de los intereses de los negocios de los Malfoy de su padre. Aun no estaba seguro porque Lucius había estado tan apurado en empezar a entrenarlo. Usualmente, los herederos Malfoy tenían permitido tener una carrera en algo que les interesara antes de hacerse cargo de las finanzas de la familia. Su padre se había especializado en objetos malditos. Por otra parte, Lucius había estado siempre inmerso en las Artes Oscuras. El mismo Draco prefería la Aritmancia y la resolución de problemas. Tal vez su padre se estaba asegurando que Draco no estuviera en la misma posición en la que él había estado cuando su padre murió repentinamente. Lucius se había quedado intentando entender los muy numerosos negocios en los que los Malfoy invirtieron y le había llevado mucho tiempo entenderlo completamente.

Draco colocó su escoba y su equipo de Quidditch en el armario donde los guardaba y comenzó a desnudarse, preparándose para su ducha. Se dirigió a su habitación antes de pararse en estado de shock ante la escena con la que se enfrentó.

Ahí, envuelta en su cama, vestida escasamente con costosa lencería, estaba su esposa.

Sus ojos vagaron por ella y levantó una ceja. Ella no había hecho tanto esfuerzo desde que empezaron a salir. Entonces, se había presentado como la mujer perfecta y él había sido capturado. Ahora, su auto-preservación apareció. El estar adornada de esa manera significaba que ella estaba buscando algo, y él no confiaba en ella ni un poco.

—¿Tuviste un buen partido, Draco? ¿Te apetece un agradable masaje para relajar esos músculos? —preguntó con una voz sexy y palmeó la cama sugerentemente.

—¿Qué quieres, Astoria? —preguntó él cortante.

Él vio que la rabia brillaba en sus ojos pero hizo un admirable trabajo al suprimir la rápida respuesta que él sabía estaba muriendo por decir.

—¿Tengo que querer algo? Eres mi marido.

—Cuando te conviene —murmuró—. No hemos tenido sexo por más de lo que puedo recordar. ¿Qué ha traído esto?

Ella se puso de pie y cruzó la habitación hasta quedar parada frente a él y puso una mano sobre su pecho.

—Tal vez te extrañé —dijo ella tímidamente, mirándolo desde debajo de sus pestañas.

El sacó la mano de su pecho, alejándose hasta que se apoyó sobre la cómoda, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Lo dudo. Para extrañarme, necesitas preocuparte por mí en primer lugar.

—Eso no es justo, Draco. Sabes que me preocupo por sí.

Él se pasó una cansada mano por la cara.

—No, te preocupas por la razón por la que te casaste. El nombre, la mansión, la riqueza y la posición que te da en sociedad. No tratemos de pretender otra cosa.

Su fachada cayó entonces. Levantó su bata, atándola alrededor de ella y poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

—Sabes, ¿por qué no puedes hacer esto así de fácil? Si solo hubieras aceptado mis avances, podríamos estar reconciliados y seguir siendo felices.

—Astoria, somos totalmente incompatibles, y no hemos sido felices por años. Dudo que algo de sexo pueda cubrir las grietas en nuestro matrimonio.

—¿Qué quieres decir con no ser felices? Por supuesto que hemos sido felices.

Draco suspiró.

—¿En serio, Astoria? ¿Estás tan engañada? Apenas nos vemos el uno al otro.

—Eso es porque estás muy ocupado en el trabajo y yo estoy ocupada siendo una buena esposa y socializando con tus amigos.

El bufó.

—¿Una buena esposa? Eso es para reír. Y _escojo_ estar ocupado en el trabajo en lugar de venir a casa a esta… esta farsa de matrimonio.

Ella bufó.

—Eres imposible, eso es lo que eres. Nunca eres feliz.

—No, no es que sea imposible y podría ser feliz fácilmente. Pero tú no tienes lo que se necesita para hacerme feliz.

—Nadie puede hacerte feliz. Eres depresivo y chupas la felicidad y el bien de todo —frunció amargamente.

Draco se apartó de su esposa, irritado.

—Estás tan absorta en ti que no puedes ver más allá de lo que quieres.

—¿Absorta en mí? Eso es suntuoso viniendo de ti. Por lo menos, no me siento en una esquina y empollo. Esto tratando de seguir adelante con mi vida.

—¿Qué hay del hecho de que pasé por cosas cuando era niño que nadie debería experimentar?

—Oh, aquí vamos de nuevo. ¡Eres tan aburrido! ¿Qué le pasó al viejo Draco? El que había conocido su valor y dejaba que todos los demás lo conocieran también.

—Crecí, Astoria. Algo de lo que tú no sabes anda. Aprendí algunas difíciles lecciones y tuve que cambiar, de otra manera no estaríamos en la posición en la que estamos ahora.

—Por la varita de Salazar. Eres tan miserable. Si te aclararas, Draco, estaríamos bien. Pero en su lugar, todo es desgracia y pesimismo contigo. Crees que estarías por encima con tu actitud de autocompasión, pero aparentemente no.

—Lo he superado, pero tú no puedes ver que las cosas son diferentes ahora. El mundo ha cambiado. No es como era antes. No puedes aferrarte a las viejas costumbres; ya no es aceptado ni tolerado. Se perdió demasiado en la última guerra.

—Podrías hacerlo si fueras inteligente.

Él se burló.

—Eres tan ingenua. Estamos bajo escrutinio. Ese hecho que has pasado por alto, pero el Ministerio nos vigila atentamente.

—Pfff. Podrías hacer que el Ministerio comiera de tu mano. Tu padre lo hizo.

—Y es precisamente por eso que nunca podremos ser felices. No estamos de acuerdo en nada. No puedes entender que no todo es acerca del poder, el estatus o el dinero.

—Eres un Malfoy, estás destinado a pensar sobre esas líneas. ¿Qué diablos está mal contigo? —se burló.

Él se frotó los ojos con cansancio. No importaba cuantas veces repasaran eso, Astoria parecía incapaz de entender porque ellos no podían vivir como las anteriores generaciones de Malfoy lo habían hecho. Falló en entender el hecho de que la familia Malfoy siempre había sido buena en cambiar su política para mantenerse en el poder. Él y Lucius habían hecho un esfuerzo consciente por no mantener sus viejas costumbres. Si querían mantenerse siendo influyentes, entonces tenían que aceptar con gracia la cambiante situación. No había sido una difícil decisión para ellos después de lo que habían pasado. Su madre se había ido felizmente con el cambio, asegurándose de apoyar a las causas correctas, pero Astoria, educada con los mismos ideales que Draco, lo había encontrado imposible. Parecía pensar que si eran descarados entonces ella podría seguir sobre las mismas líneas.

—No lo entiendes, como es usual, Astoria. Nunca lo harás y ese es el principal problema entre nosotros.

—Simplemente eres débil. No tenías lo que se necesitaba para ser un mortífago y no tienes lo que se requiere para hacer feliz a tu esposa. Ni siquiera pudiste mantener a Parkinson, cuando ella habría hecho cualquier cosa por ti. Ella te reconoció como la triste y pequeña persona que eres y botó tu patético trasero.

Él sintió la rabia brotando en su interior, pero estaba teñida de tristeza al darse cuenta de que Astoria tenía razón. Se volvió hacia ella con un gruñido.

—¡Vete de aquí! No quiero verte más. De hecho, puedes irte de la mansión y de mi vida para siempre.

Ella lo miró con desdén.

—Tú y tu padre creen que son demasiado buenos para mí ahora que la sangre sucia Granger está embarazada con tu hijo —rio amargamente—. Buena suerte enfrentándote a ella, Draco. Si recuerdo correctamente, no tienes un buen historial contra Potter o Granger.

Y con eso salió de su habitación.

Draco se sentó cansadamente en su cama. Una pelea con Astoria era justo lo que necesitaba para convertir su antes día decente en uno malo. La única cosa que comprendía acerca de él era cuáles botones presionar para causar el máximo daño. Y lo había hecho de nuevo con las excavaciones sobre su personalidad y Pansy.

A pesar de las apariencias, realmente no era demasiado confiado en sí mismo. Oh, lo había escondido bien pero eso era lo que le habían enseñado a hacer. Los Malfoy no mostraban incertidumbre ni vacilación. Cuando era más joven, había sido fácil creer en su inherente superioridad. Después de todo, él siempre había conseguido lo que quería y tenía un círculo de amigos y un padre a quien recurrir si las cosas no salían como él esperaba.

Pero esos dos años viviendo como un Mortífago le enseñaron que la vida tenía una forma divertida de ser impredecible. Su fácil existencia había volado por la ventana y se había quedado sabiendo que ultimadamente un nombre y la riqueza no significaban mucho. Era práctico, eso era seguro, pero cuando el empujón llegó más fuerte, no podía compensar los defectos de carácter o la falta de convicción.

Desde que su mundo se había volteado al revés, había crecido menos seguro de sí mismo y de su rol. No ayudaba que su padre, también, había salido de la guerra disminuido. Su padre había sido la única persona con la que podía contar para mostrarle lo que el nombre Malfoy significaba y ello había desaparecido aquella noche en el departamento de misterios. Lucius había pasado de ser un mortífago sumamente confiado a un lacayo fracasado. Y Voldemort se había asegurado de haber castigado a ambos.

Pensando en su padre trajo a la luz el hecho de que Astoria de alguna manera sabía acerca de Granger y el bebé. Esto no era una buena noticia, especialmente porque le había dicho que saliera de su vida.

Demasiado para su buen día.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

Decir que Astoria estaba enojada era un eufemismo. Nadie la rechazaba, nadie. Haberse puesto allí para Draco y ser completamente rechazada era humillante y no solo eso, ¡él la había echado! Ni siquiera había hablado con su padre, pero había llegado a la misma conclusión que Lucius. Entonces, Astoria no estaba teniendo eso. Ella se negaba a ser echada a un lado y desechada cuando les conviniera a los arrogantes hombres Malfoy.

Se paseó por su salón privado, tratando de pensar que podría hacer para castigarlos. Sabía que tenía que girar alrededor de Granger y el niño. El tan importante heredero Malfoy.

Su primer pensamiento fue cazar a Granger y herirla, lo cual añadiría la ventaja adicional de poner en peligro al bebé. Pero, pronto descartó esa idea ya que era demasiado arriesgada. Además, todos sabían que Granger era rápida con su varita y había una posibilidad real de que Astoria saliera peor. De todos modos, no era Granger el verdadero problema, era Draco. Ella necesitaba algo que pudiera golpearlo donde más le dolía, su orgullo y el nombre de su familia. Caminó de arriba abajo mientras estrujaba su cerebro por algo.

Se detuvo y miró por la ventana antes de que algo en su escritorio llamara su atención. Lo miró por un momento antes de que una lenta sonrisa se formara en sus labios. ¡Oh sí! Si jugaba bien sus cartas, podría arrastrar el nombre de él por el barro, arruinar su reputación y salir ilesa. Esto seguro sería una situación de ganar-ganar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Muchas gracias por leer, una disculpa por la demora, pero ya saben que la universidad absorbe mucho tiempo y me complica actualizar pronto. ¿Qué creen que hará Astoria? ¿Qué les esperará a Draco y a Hermione en su plática? Déjenme un review con su opinión, se los agradecería con la vida.**

 **Como siempre, quiero agradecer a Doris por ser mi beta y apoyarme en las correcciones y a Gizz Malfoy y a Lizz Malfoy por su apoyo y sus felicitaciones. Este cap se los dedico a ellas 3.**

 **Besos**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9. Planes y esquemas.**

 **¡Hola! Primero que nada, una disculpa por la espera, sé que me he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero creo que ya saben mis justificaciones habituales.**

 **Espero disfruten mucho el capítulo. Besos**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Draco pasó la mañana del domingo organizando todo lo que necesitaba para una ocupada semana de reuniones por delante. No era algo que soñara cuando era más joven y era una parte de la razón por la que se sentía más mayor a su edad. Pero, la verdad del asunto era que había vuelto al trabajo como un remedio a los problemas en su matrimonio. Podía olvidar cuan enloquecedora era Astoria y perderse en inversiones, aunque ahora se daba cuenta que no era lo más saludable del mundo. Todo lo que había hecho era ayudarle a fingir que sus problemas no existían.

Frunció el ceño ante el golpe de su puerta. Odiaba ser molestado hasta que terminara. Siempre lo rechazaba y usualmente era alguien que no quería ver.

—Adelante— dijo bruscamente, continuando a escribir rápidamente sobre el pergamino.

—¿Esa es la forma de hablarle a tu padre?

Draco alzó la vista sorprendido antes de colocar su pluma cuidadosamente junto a su trabajo. Había planeado visitar a su padre despues del almuerzo.

—Padre— saludó. — Por favor toma asiento.

Su padre sacó la silla frente a su escritorio y se sentó, doblando sus manos alrededor de su bastón.

—Tenemos que hablar de Astoria— dijo Lucius, abriendo la conversación.

Draco suspiró mientras pensaba en su discusión de la noche anterior.

—Sí, tenemos que hacerlo.

—Ella sabe de Granger.

—Sí, ella lo sab… ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Ella vino a mí ayer por la mañana, demandando que hiciera "algo" sobre el niño. Creo que ella pensó que podría dañarla de alguna manera.

Draco sintió la ira inmediatamente corriendo por sus cenas. Estaba sorprendido de sus sentimientos paternales hacia el feto, pero el pensamiento de alguien lastimando a su hijo era exasperante. Había pensado que necesitaría tiempo para llegar a un acuerdo con la realidad de las circunstancias, pero tan pronto como le habían dicho que iba a ser padre, había estado tan feliz, aunque preocupado, de la situación. El hecho de que su esposa hubiera intentado planear detrás de su espalda para ponerle fin a su posibilidad de ser padre era indignante.

—¿Ella hizo qué? ¡La voy a matar!

—Ahora, Draco, no puedes dejar que tus emociones te afecten. Necesitamos tratar de lidiar con esto sin ira.

—Eso es fácil para ti de decir, no es tu hijo del que estamos hablando.

—No. Pero es mi nieto y tú sabes que habría tenido más hijos si hubiera podido.

Draco suspiró. Sus padres habían intentado desesperadamente tener un segundo hijo pero había sido inviable concebir y los magos no habían sido conscientes del tratamiento de FIV (Fertilización In Vitro) en esos días. No es que su padre hubiera accedido a un tratamiento muggle en ese tiempo, de todos modos.

Pasó una mano por su cabello.

—¿Y, qué le dijiste a ella?

—¿Qué crees que le dije? Le dije que tenía hasta el final de la semana para reunir sus pertenencias y salir de la mansión.

Draco se rio entre dientes. Le resultaba gracioso que su padre hubiera llegado exactamente a la misma conclusión que él.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?— preguntó Lucius.

—Es solo que yo le dije lo mismo anoche.

—¿Anoche?

—Sí, llegué a casa de mi juego de Quidditch y ella…eh… trató de seducirme.

—¿Seducirte?— preguntó su padre, divertido.

No pudo evitar el tinte de color que apareció en sus mejillas. Aunque tenía 29, aún era embarazoso tener este tipo de conversaciones con un padre.

—Sí, ella pensó que podría intentar reavivar nuestro matrimonio. Ahora sé por qué; tú le dijiste antes que sus días estaban contados.

—Ella me amenazó con vengarse de mí.

—Bueno, si ella planeaba hacerlo a través de mí, entonces ella está 7 años demasiado tarde. Perdió cualquier atracción que tuvo alguna vez en mí.

—bueno, es bueno saber que ya ni estás pensando con cierta parte de tu anatomía.

Draco lanzó a su padre una mirada a la cual Lucius alzó una ceja.

—Entonces, ¿ahora qué?— preguntó, decidiendo dejar ese pinchazo bien solo.

—Ahora tenemos a Horatio en el caso para que redacte tus papeles de divorcio— respondió Lucius.

—Supongo que es demasiado intentar presentarnos como una familia feliz ahora.

—Astoria nunca jugaría con eso, a menos que garantizaras que ella será un accesorio permanente como tu esposa.

—Bueno, eso no va a pasar— frunciendo el ceño.

—Bien. Lo importante es que disolvamos este matrimonio con poco escándalo o publicidad. Especialmente si esperamos presentar al niño Malfoy al mundo en nueve meses. No serviría que la verdadera historia saliera a la luz, o que pareciera como si hubieras tenido un romance. Eso enturbiaría demasiado tu reputación.

Él estuvo de acuerdo con eso. Acababa de recuperar su reputación y no estaba listo para que se arrastrara en el lodo una vez más.

—¿Cómo conseguiremos que Astoria acepte un divorcio amistoso?

—Planeo ir sobre su cabeza hablando con su padre esta noche. O pone en línea a su hija o quitamos todo nuestro dinero de su negocio. Cadmus Greengrass disfruta de sus lujos. No querrá tener que empezar a escatimar y ahorrar.

Draco asintió. Lo único que había hecho que Lucius tuviera éxito en las agitadas aguas de la política era su innata comprensión de los deseos de otras personas y como jugar con ellos. La única vez que había fallado en esto fue cuando los había envuelto una vez más con el Señor Oscuro. Él había subestimado a Potter y la enorme fuerza de convicción que el Niño que vivió tenía. Sin duda alguna, si Lucius se hubiera dado cuenta de la fuerza y profundidad de la Orden del Fénix, hubiera desertado mucho antes de la batalla final. Pero, eso no era ni aquí ni allá: si había algo que su padre sabía, era la mentalidad de sangre pura.

—¿Crees que el podrá mantener en línea a su hija?

Lucius reflexionó por un momento.

—Honestamente no lo sé. Espero que su miedo por perder cualquier ganancia de nosotros signifique que él la presionará a comportarse.

Los labios de Draco se apretaron en una rígida línea. Astoria era obstinada cuando no conseguía las cosas a su manera. Ella le recordaba a su propia versión de 20 años: consentido y acostumbrado a obtener las cosas a su manera todo el tiempo. Si él no hubiera pasado por la soberana realidad de la guerra entonces ella hubiera sido la esposa perfecta para él. Habrían sido la pareja más demandante, egoísta y consentida que el mundo hubiera visto en mucho tiempo.

Pero, los tiempos habían cambiado, y aunque Astoria no quisiera ver eso, Draco era muy consciente de que necesitaba crecer. La responsabilidad lo había golpeado y lo había vuelto un poco más amargo. Resintió la perdida de la auto confianza que había poseído alguna vez. Sin embargo, este Draco más endurecido y realista estaba mucho más equipado para lidiar con la situación actual.

—¿Qué sucederá si Astoria decide ser obstinada y se rehúsa a abandonar la mansión?— preguntó a su padre.

—No te preocupes, lo tengo cubierto. Ya he informado a los elfos domésticos para que la saquen, usando cualquier fuerza necesaria.

—Esperemos que no tengamos que recurrir a medidas tan drásticas.

—Oh, no lo sé. Creo que me gustaría ver a Astoria recibiendo una lección después de la forma en la que me habló el otro día— dijo Lucius, claramente divertido por la posibilidad.

Draco no puedo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios tras las palabras de su padre. Lucius sin duda tenía su manera y no era apta para débiles de corazón. Ser su nuera no te hacía inmune de su ira si decidiste cruzar la línea.

—Hay algo más que quería hablar contigo— dijo Lucius, acomodándose en su silla con un aire inquieto.

Él frunció el ceño. No había visto a su padre nervioso por discutir algo con él… bueno, nunca.

—Necesito hablar contigo acerca del por qué te empujé a permanecer con Astoria cuando contemplaste la idea de un divorcio.

—Fue porque querías un heredero sangre pura para que siguieran con el nombre.

—Si… y no.

—¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó Draco, completamente confundido ahora.

Lucius apoyó sus brazos sobre las rodillas y bajó la mirada hacia el suelo.

—No quería decirte esto, pero tu madre insistió. Aun no estoy seguro si quiero poner esta carga en ti— dijo antes de parar, claramente dudando si continuar o no.

—Por favor, padre, si Madre quiere que me lo digas significa que es importante.

Y ambos hombres sabían que esa afirmación era correcta. Narcissa no presionaba a ninguno a hacer algo a menos que ella lo considerara necesario. Ciertamente no le gustaba interferir en su relación sin razón alguna.

—Lo sé— Lucius suspiró. — Simplemente no quería hacer esto.

Draco se sentó pacientemente, esperando a que su padre encontrara las palabras. Era obvio que era una bomba y él sabía que su padre estaba tratando de averiguar cómo expresar esto para suavizar cualquier golpe que se estaba avecinando.

—Estoy enfermo— dijo Lucius sin aliento, obviamente decidiendo que la honestidad brutal era la manera de proceder. –Y no me refiero a un poco enfermo. Efectivamente estoy muriendo.

Su cabeza se tambaleó mientras trataba de digerir aquella información.

—¿Qué?— preguntó débilmente.

—He estado enfermo durante unos buenos cinco años. Los sanadores de San Mungo están trabajando en ello, pero hasta ahora, no pueden hallar una cura. Creen que puede ser porque estuve presente cuando el Señor Oscuro experimentaba con magia. Esto es por lo que te presioné para que tomaras los negocios antes de que estuvieras listo. No quería hacerlo, quería que disfrutaras tu juventud, pero tuve miedo de morir de repente y que no estuvieras preparado.

El primer pensamiento de Draco fue sentirse justificado de que sus pensamientos sobre las razones de su padre para darle las riendas de los negocios Malfoy eran correctos. Pero entonces, la aplastante realidad de lo que Lucius había explicado le golpeó y el dolor era casi insoportable. Despues de todo lo que habían pasado, perder a su papá por una desconocida y, al parecer, incurable enfermedad era inimaginable. A pesar de los pensamientos de los demás, los Malfoy eran una familia muy única y nunca se había sentido poco amado por sus padres. No solo le habían brindado regalos y cosas materiales sino también amor, amor incondicional. Y a pesar del hecho de que su padre pudiera parecer indiferente o demasiado exigente hacia él, sabía que su padre estaba orgulloso de él.

—Esto no puede estar sucediendo— fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Lucius sonrió con una media sonrisa.

—Créeme, hijo. Desearía que no fuera así. Pero, la verdad es que tengo que hacer preparativos en caso de que muera. Es por eso que te empujé a tener un hijo con Astoria.

—Me preguntaba por qué eras tan firme con tenerla cerca.

—No soy estúpido, Draco. Sabía que si tú te divorciabas de Astoria te tomarías tu tiempo antes de casarte de nuevo. Pero no estoy seguro si tenemos tiempo para ello. Quería estar seguro de que hubiera un heredero antes de morir.

—Deja de decir eso— dijo agitadamente, pasando una distraída mano por su cabello.

—¿Por qué? Es la verdad. Estoy muriendo, Draco; es por eso que he hecho todo lo posible para asegurarme de que estás a la altura de todo lo que necesitas hacer para actuar como el jefe de esta casa.

Draco se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana, mirando hacia el exterior sin realmente verlo, antes de dirigirse hacia el gabinete de bebidas, tomando el whiskey de fuego y tomándolo de un trago. Tosió un poco mientras el alcohol quemaba la parte posterior de su garganta.

—¿Quieres uno?— preguntó, ofreciéndole a su padre un vaso.

—No. Intento mantenerme alejado del alcohol. Puede desencadenar ataques.

—Tomaste uno el día que te dije acerca de Granger

Lucius sonrió

—En esas circunstancias, creo que puedo ser excusado.

Draco se rio entre dientes pero el sonido no mostraba ninguna diversión. Se sentó de nuevo, acunando un caso de whiskey de juego entre sus manos.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Continuar como estábamos. Es lamentable que todo con Astoria haya explotado en este momento, pero tal vez será una bendición disfrazada. ¿Cómo te estás llevando con Granger?

—Me encontraré con ella el miércoles por la tarde. La mujer Weasley metió un poco de sentido en ella y accedió a discutir conmigo la situación.

—Eso es algo positivo, ¿cierto?

—No lo sé. Ella es hostil y ve a este bebé como solamente de ella. No hay manera de que se vaya a rendir.

Lucius apretó sus dedos.

—Tal vez tenemos que revisar las cosas un poco. He hablado con Horatio y cree que es poco probable que tengamos la custodia completa del niño. Él ha hablado con un abogado familiar muggle y le ha descrito la situación. De acuerdo con los tribunales muggle, lo más probable es que a Granger se le dé atención primaria. Se te permitirían los derechos de visita. Si el Wizengamot está decidido a continuar tomando en cuenta a los muggles en esta área, entonces tenemos que ser realistas.

Draco asintió. Esto no era una gran sorpresa. Él había hecho un poco de su propia investigación sobre el tema.

—Los derechos de visita podrían funcionar.

Su padre le lanzó una aguda mirada.

—No te pongas complaciente, Draco. No es ideal bajo ningún término. Ningún Malfoy ha crecido fuera de la mansión desde que William el conquistador nos concedió la tierra. Solo estoy contemplando esa opción por razones prácticas. Quiero que el niño crezca y conozca su herencia y que sepa que significa ser un Malfoy

—Si es que lleva Malfoy como apellido— comentó Draco amargamente.

La cabeza de Lucius se alzó y era obvio que jamás había pensado en eso

—No— dijo, manoteando en el aire. — Demando que el niño tenga Malfoy como apellido. Eso no es negociable

—¡No es bueno adoptar ese tono conmigo! Si dependiera de mí, el niño crecería aquí y no sabría nada de Granger, pero tristemente, parece que ella está al mando.

—Necesitas enfatizar cuán importante es, Draco. El niño necesita ser reconocido públicamente como un Malfoy.

—Dame una oportunidad, papá. Solo he conseguido que acceda a reunirse conmigo, e incluso entonces, no lo logré yo.

—Trabaja duro en esto. Estaba hablando en serio cuando dije que necesitas usar tu encanto. Tienes que ser amigo de ella y conseguir que esté de acuerdo con esto, por lo menos.

—¿Por qué creo que será más fácil decirlo que hacerlo?

Lucius pareció relajarse un poco.

—Nadie dijo que esto sería fácil. Y los Gryffindor fueron siempre testarudos— dijo con un destello de humor.

—Sí, estupendo— gruñó Draco.

Su padre se inclinó hacia delante, le tendió la mano y palmeó su hombro.

—Tengo fe en ti, Draco. Puedes cambiar esta situación, solo necesitas creer en ti mismo.

Draco no podía dejar de pensar que las cosas iban a ser mucho más complicadas que eso, pero ahora no era el momento de cargar más a su padre. Le daría oportunidad y vería a donde conducía esto. Despues de todo, él nunca había intentado ser amable con Granger antes.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—oo—o—o

Hermione se sentó en la oficina de su abogado. Nunca había estado tan complacida de tener un círculo tan fuerte de amistades como el que había tenido en este último par de semanas. Habían sacado todas las paradas para ella y en lugar de ser críticos, ellos estaban de pie firmemente junto a ella, independientemente de si estaban de acuerdo con su decisión inicial o no.

Era algo bueno tener estas amistades para respaldarse porque las cosas definitivamente no eran como ella desearía, y estaba agradecida de que Harry y Ron fueran a su cita con el abogado, a pesar de ser en la mañana del lunes.

—¿Qué quiere decir con que Malfoy podría obtener derechos de visita?

—Esta no es una situación normal, Hermione, y necesitas reconocer eso. — Lucy Gordon, su abogada dijo conciliadoramente.

—Sé eso, pero sin duda mi contrato anula cualquier rol del padre biológico.

—Si el esperma pertenecía a un donador, sí. Pero el señor Malfoy no es un donante de esperma. Él fue a la clínica De Braun para ser padre de un niño. Eso mete su contrato al juego y lo más probable es que una corte te otorgue la custodia residencial pero darle contacto a él. Un niño necesita a ambos, un padre y una madre, y los tribunales están dispuestos a hacer que eso pase en la mayoría de los casos.

—El niño tendría una figura paterna. Muchas de ellas— dijo Ron, metiéndose en la conversación.

Lucy mandó una mirada irritada hacia él.

—Estoy segura que ese es el caso, Sr. Weasley, pero el hecho del problema es que el señor Malfoy es el padre biológico del niño, y él tiene derechos también.

El corazón de Hermione se hundió. Ella lo sabía en el fondo pero eso no hizo que escuchar la noticia fuera menos devastador. Sus esperanzas de que de alguna manera su contrato se reconociera e invalidara el de Malfoy se alejaban rápidamente.

—¿Hay alguna manera de que pudiera utilizar el error de la clínica a mi favor, especialmente en relación con los contratos?— preguntó ella.

Su abogada negó con la cabeza—

—El único rol que la clínica tiene ahora es si tú decides demandarlos por tal error.

Hermione suspiró. Ella ya había tenido esta conversación con sus padres, quienes habían estado indignados por un error médico tan básico. Ellos habían planteado la posibilidad de demandarlos, pero ella no estaba interesada. No necesitaba el dinero y ciertamente no necesitaba el estrés de arrastrar otro caso a los tribunales. El primero con Malfoy tenía que ser lo suficientemente humillante.

—Si quieres ir por ese camino, puedo ponerte en contacto con un abogado de litigios. No soy especialista en esa área de la Ley— ofreció Lucy.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Gracias, pero no es algo que me interese en este momento.

—Es probablemente lo mejor concentrar tus energías en pelear una batalla legal a la vez— aconsejó su abogada.

—Entonces, ¿crees que es mejor si ofrezco derechos de visita a Malfoy y espero por un acuerdo fuera de la corte?— preguntó Hermione.

—Mira, es pronto todavía. No quiero empujarte a tomar una decisión acerca de esto ahora. Ni siquiera hemos programado una cita en la corte aun o escuchado de la representación legal del señor Malfoy. Pero no quiero darte consejos legales irrealistas, es por eso que quiero que estés preparada para el rol que el señor Malfoy puede jugar en la vida de tu hijo.

—¿Hay alguna manera de que me pueda robar la custodia? El presenta una vida familiar más unificada.

Ambos, Harry y Ron se acercaron a Hermione, cerrando filas ante la mera sugerencia de que tal cosa sucediera. Ella estaba conmovida. La hacía sentir mucho más apoyada, como si pudiera enfrentar cualquier cosa una vez más. Sus dos mejores amigos eran buenos en hacerla sentir invencible frente a enormes obstáculos.

—Una vez más, es demasiado pronto para saber. ¿Él pondrá una reclamación por la custodia completa? – preguntó Lucy.

Hermione negó.

—No lo sé, pero siento que tengo que estar preparada para todos los posibles resultados. No puedo imaginar a Malfoy esperándome para jugar un rol que sea innecesario. No tenemos la mejor historia.

—Bueno, todo lo que puedo decir es que si es improbable que tú obtengas la custodia completa, es aún más improbable para él, independientemente de sus antecedentes familiares.

—¿Él puede sobornar a los tribunales?— preguntó Harry.

Lucy sacudió la cabeza.

—No, y la mayor razón por la que el Wizengamot ha deliberadamente buscado hacia los tribunales muggles. Queremos acaparar con cualquier corrupción o soborno en casos legales. Es por eso que hay profesionales tomando casos cuando nadie es capaz de representarlos en las cortes. Algo que debería saber, Sr. Potter.

Harry asintió y Hermione recordó el ridículo "juicio" que él había tenido que enfrentar en al inicio de su quinto año en Hogwarts. Se sintió mucho más segura sabiendo que el sistema era mucho más profesional de lo que había sido entonces, cuando Fudge había jugado el papel de persecución, juez y jurado. Aunque al profesor Dumbledore no tendría que habérsele permitido defender a Harry. Estaba feliz de que nada como eso podría pasar ahora, aun mas considerando el historial de Lucius Malfoy con el Wizengamot.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Quince minutos despues, habían terminado su reunión y se dirigían por un muy necesitado alimento.

—¡Maldita sea! No puedo creer que este pobre niño tendrá a Malfoy jugando un son en su vida— dijo Ron, después de que se acomodaran en una cafetería cercana.

—No, Ron— dijo Hermione con un gemido.

—¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?— preguntó Harry.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Desearía estar sorprendida pero he leído demasiado con respecto a la ley familiar últimamente para estar sorprendida por lo que Lucius tenga que decir. Me hace más reconciliada con la reunión que Ginny más o menos me forzó a ir.

—¿Qué reunión?— preguntó Ron, su boca llega de salchichas.

—Acordé reunirme con Malfoy el miércoles por la tarde.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?— preguntó el pelirrojo.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Porque, como tu hermana señaló, tengo que tratar y ser una adulta con esto. Puedo no querer que juegue un rol, pero como viste justo ahora, puede que no tenga muchas opciones al respecto.

—Toda esta situación es basura— dijo Ron.

—Dímelo a mí. Intenta lidiar con ello mientras tu cuerpo está fuera de control y tus hormonas siguen haciéndote llorar.

Ambos chicos hicieron una mueca. Ellos habían visto a Hermione llorar más en las últimas semanas que en cualquier momento de toda su amistad con ella.

—Tal vez debas llorar cuando te reúnas con Malfoy. El probablemente corra una milla de ti— dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

Hermione rio un poco ante eso. Ron podría no ser la persona más perceptiva pero siempre había un buen trabajo en animarla. Ella necesitaba eso justo ahora. Todo este embarazo estaba cayendo a su alrededor.

—¿Quieres que vayamos contigo?— preguntó Harry.

Ella sonrió a él pero sacudió su cabeza.

—No, creo que es mejor que nos reunamos a solas. Además, se vería muy tonto si llego con respaldo. Quiero que lidiemos con esto maduramente y esa no es la mejor manera de establecer el tono.

—Estamos encantados de estar alrededor si eso hace que te sientas más segura.

—Dudo que él me haga algo. Creo que si quisiera hacer eso, ya lo habría hecho hasta ahora.

—Lo sé, y estoy de acuerdo, especialmente despues de mi conversación con él. Pero me refiero al apoyo emocional para ti— dijo Harry.

—No, debo estar bien.

—¿Has pensado más sobre poner una queja sobre Bulstrode?

Hermione había pensado en eso. Estaba indignada de que la ex bruja Slytherin abusara de su posición de poder de tal manera. No era aceptable romper la confianza de tus pacientes. Despues de volver al trabajo despues de su anterior cita, había estado echando humo y muy cerca de escribir una enojada carta quejándose con la jefatura de Maternidad Mágica en San Mungo así como cambiarse a un hospital diferente. Pero su ira se había enfriado y había pensado en los potenciales beneficios si usaba su información a través de Bulstrode cuidadosamente.

—Para ser honesta, creo que voy a dejarlo.

—¿Qué? – dijo Ron, escupiendo. — Ella abusó completamente de su posición. Podrías haber hecho que la despidieran por eso. Deberías hacer que la despidan.

—Podría, pero también podría usar esto para mi propio beneficio. Oh, no planeo dejar que se salga con la suya. Sé que ella ama su trabajo, he preguntado por ahí. Y la confrontaré. Esta acción probó que ella es cercana a Malfoy y que él no está siendo exactamente muy comunicativo con la información personal por el momento, pensé que podría usar a Bulstrode para mantenerme al tanto.

Harry silbó mientras Ron la miraba con sorpresa y admiración.

—Rayos, Hermione. ¿Estás segura que no deberías haber estado en Slytherin?— preguntó Ron.

Ella sonrió descaradamente. –Posiblemente, si no odiaran tanto a los nacidos de muggles.

—Bueno, ciertamente muestras la cantidad de astucia adecuada para llevarlo a cado. Primero ese truco con Rita Skeeter en cuarto año y ahora esto— dijo Harry.

—Ambas mujeres lo merecen. Aunque para ser justa con Bulstrode, ella no está exactamente en la misma liga que Skeeter. Esa mujer es mala y malvada.

—Si quieres que arrestemos a Bulstrode, házmelo saber. Lo que ella hizo es ilegal, estoy seguro— ofreció Harry.

Agarró las manos de Harry y Ron, apretándolas. –Son los mejores amigos que una chica podría pedir.

—Solo no empieces a llorar de nuevo. Por favor, Hermione— dijo Ron, con una expresión de miedo y burla en su rostro.

Ella le lanzó un pedazo de pan.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Al otro lado de la ciudad, al mismo tiempo que Hermione reía en el desayuno con sus mejores amigos, una hermosa morena caminaba por el Callejón Diagon dirigiéndose a un edificio alto y brillante que se había construido hace unos pocos años.

Mientras caminaba por el inmaculado vestíbulo, alisó con sus manos su túnica prístina, sabiendo que se veía lo mejor posible. Su maquillaje era perfecto y ningún cabello estaba fuera de su lugar. Ella presentaba una fresca y eficiente fachada, precisamente el atisbo que había estado buscando. Sus tacones resonaron contra el mármol del suelo mientras se dirigía al mostrador de la recepción.

La recepcionista parecía adecuadamente impresionada cuando ella se detuvo, frente a ella.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarle, madame?— preguntó la recepcionista.

Astoria frunció el ceño por un breve momento. Ella prefería ser llamada "señorita" ya que solo tenía veintisiete años. Por otra parte, no quería parecer joven o crédula. La persona a la que estaba ahí para ver se la comería viva si ese fuera el caso.

—¿Podrías decirle a Rita Skeeter que tiene un visitante?

—Si pudiera tomar asiento en la sala de espera, le dejaré saber que está aquí, señora…

—Ella está esperándome— dijo Astoria, no dispuesta a darle a la recepcionista el placer de tener su curiosidad satisfecha. Ella también sabía la importancia de mantener su visita lo más discreta posible. Cuanta menos gente escuchara de ello, mejor.

La recepcionista asintió, intimidada por su aire de seguridad para no exigir un nombre, y Astoria se abrió paso entre los lujosos sofás que componían el resto del área de recepción. Se dejó caer con gracia en el sofá frente al mostrador y lánguidamente cogió la última copia de Witch Weekly

-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Espero hayan disfrutado mucho el capítulo, ya saben que cualquier duda, sugerencia, queja o lo que sea dejen un review.**

 **Quiero agradecer como siempre a mi adorada Beta y a cada uno de los que leen esta traducción y son pacientes con las actualizaciones.**

 **Besos**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10. Nuevos comienzos.**

Rita Skeeter sonrió mientras llevaba a su invitada a la sala de reuniones que había preparado esa mañana. Si había calculado la personalidad de Astoria correctamente, entonces la joven bruja querría sentirse importante. Té, café y una selección de pequeños y delicados postres estaban puestos sobre la mesa completando la fachada de un tratamiento VIP.

Cuando se sentaron, Rita reflexionó sobre la razón por la que Astoria quisiera verla. La lechuza que le había enviado había sido irritantemente vaga, pero en ella había dicho que tenía algunas noticias sobre su esposo por las cuales Rita estaría muy interesada. Rita había estado en la profesión periodística por más de 30 años por una razón. Se especializó en conseguir primicias, y esta podría ser una de las más grandes hasta ahora. Los Malfoy eran notoriamente solitarios. Era casi imposible conseguir información personal sobre ellos que no hubiese sido investigada antes. Eran escurridizos. Tenían que haberlo sido para mantener a Lucius fuera de Azkaban no una, sino dos veces.

-Entonces, Astoria… ¿puedo llamarte Astoria?

-Si, por favor hazlo. "Sra. Malfoy" siempre me hace sentir tan vieja- respondió la morena con una sonrisa.

-¡Estupendo! Entonces, Astoria, ¿de que querías hablar?

Observó como la bruja más joven se recomponía, dobló la pierna izquierda sobre la derecha y delicadamente puso sus manos sobre las rodillas.

-Tengo algo angustioso que compartir con respecto a mi esposo, Draco Malfoy. Pero lo haré con una condición: permanecer como una fuente anónima.

Rita estaba intrigada. Era insólito que un Malfoy rompiera filas y hablara de otros miembros de la familia con la prensa, y estaba dispuesta a aceptar casi cualquier cosa para conseguir esta historia.

-Por supuesto, Astoria. No hay necesidad de nombrarte en ningún artículo que publiquemos.

-Oh, espero que esto sea una serie de artículos, y pienso que tu compartirás mi visión una vez que escuches lo que tengo que decir.

Se inclinó hacia delante y sacó un bloc de notas y una vuelapluma de su bolso.

-No te importa si tomo notas, ¿verdad?- preguntó.

-Creo que sería mejor si lo hicieras, Rita.

-Así que, tú esposo Draco. ¿Qué ha estado haciendo?

-Bueno, digamos que hay una situación con cierta Hermione Granger- dijo Astoria tentadoramente.

Rita se irguió en su lugar, más que interesada ahora. Decir que ella detestaba a Hermione Granger era subestimar la situación. Esa pequeña y repugnante criatura había destruido su carrera y le había tomado años a Rita recoger las piezas. Pero, nunca había sido contratada de nuevo por el Diario el Profeta. En cambio, tuvo que conformarse con trabajar en Witch Weekly, que no era más que una revista glorificada de chismes sin el prestigio que conllevaba trabajar para el periódico principal del mundo mágico en Reino Unido. Y tampoco pagaba tan bien.

Por lo menos ya no tenía el chantaje colgando sobre ella. No tenía sentido permanecer como un animago no registrado si Granger estaba cerca para evitar que ella lo usara correctamente.

-Por favor continúa, Astoria. Como puedes ver, soy toda oídos.

La tarde del miércoles llegó demasiado rápido para la tranquilidad de Hermione. Había tolerado una charla de ánimo de Ginny durante el almuerzo de ese día, tratando de permanecer en calma y de no dejar que sus hormonas mandaran sobre ella.

-No veo por qué estás tan decidida a que intentemos llevarnos bien- Hermione le había dicho a su pelirroja amiga.

-Porque Harry me dijo lo que había pasado en la junta con tu abogado, y hay muchas probabilidades de que ambos tengan que cooperar en el cuidado del hijo que comparten- había respondido Ginny.

Ella suspiró. Tuvo algunos días para diferir y analizar las deprimentes noticias de Lucy, pero eso no significaba que estuviera reconciliada con la idea de tener que tratar con Malfoy el resto de su vida.

-Lo sé, y tienes razón, pero eso no hace nada de esto más fácil.

Ginny le había acariciado la mano.

-Por supuesto que no, cariño. Pero, tómalo de mí: los padres también son importantes en las vidas de los niños. Y sé que no planeaste tener un padre en la vida de tu hijo, lo que hubiera estado bien si esto hubiera resultado como lo planeaste. Pero no pasó así Hermione y si él quiere tener un papel en la vida de este niño, entonces debes darle la oportunidad de hacerlo. No es justo para tu bebé si no lo dejas.

Ginny tenía razón. Hermione lo sabía. Pero estaba batallando con superar el punto que él realmente era un Malfoy. De este niño siendo la mitad de él.

Aun no estaba convencida de que Malfoy incluso quisiera ser un buen padre. Hasta ahora, todo lo que había oído de era que este bebé sería el heredero Malfoy. A sus hijos, eso no era importante. Además, había que mirar como ese tipo de sentimiento había arruinado a Draco. Apenas había sido un niño equilibrado, bien portado y socialmente ajustado en la escuela. Había sido un snob horrible que acosaba a otros. Y ella no se conformaría con ningún hijo suyo pensando que tenía derecho a cualquier cosa solo por su apellido.

Lo que la hizo pensar en los apellidos. Godric, había otro tema difícil de tratar para ellos. Ella dudaba que los Malfoy estuvieran de acuerdo con que un niño suyo tuviera un apellido diferente, pero Hermione ciertamente quería que la pequeña Iris se apellidara Granger. ¿Tendrían que hacer cargar al niño con uno de esos odiosos apellidos dobles? Granger-Malfoy o Malfoy-Granger.

Ella frunció el ceño. Esto se estaba volviendo ridículamente complicado y ella ni siquiera había llegado a las doce semanas.

Aclaró sus pensamientos mientras se acercaba a la cafetería. No sería bueno aparecerse viéndose y sintiéndose agotada. Tenía que permanecer sensata durante toda esa conversación, de lo contrario podría estar tentada a arrojar agua hirviendo sobre el molesto ex-Slytherin.

Hermione estaba placenteramente sorprendida al ver que Malfoy ya estaba en la cafetería. Por lo menos mostraba que se estaba tomando esto enserio. No podía haber dejado pasar si él llegara tarde solo para demostrarle que podría mantenerla esperando por él.

Caminó hacia la mesa del fondo que él había tomado, satisfecha de que proveería privacidad ya que el área no estaba ocupada. Cuando llegó a la mesa, él se puso de píe y ella se sorprendió por su caballerosidad, ya que no lo había esperado ni experimentado antes, al menos no de parte de Malfoy. Sacó su silla y se sentó, viendo como él seguía su ejemplo.

-Lo siento, no ordené por ti, no estaba seguro de qué querrías- dijo, señalando su taza.

Las cejas de Hermione se alzaron. El realmente se estaba comportando de la mejor manera. Tal vez esto podría funcionar si ellos continuaban tratándose entre sí con ese nivel de respeto.

-Está bien, subiré y ordenaré algo- respondió.

-No, quédate ahí- dijo antes de agitar su brazo en el aire llamando al mesero.

Hermione vio que era el mismo adolescente que les había servido la vez pasada. Estaba menos sorprendido por las acciones de Malfoy esta vez y vino con solo un poco de reticencia.

-¿Si, señor?- preguntó.

-A mi amiga le gustaría ordenar- respondió Malfoy.

Le lanzó una mirada de disculpa al pobre chico antes de darle su orden. Luego se giró con ojos reprochantes a Malfoy.

-Deja de mirarme como si él fuera un elfo doméstico. Se le paga por el trabajo que hace aquí.

-Sí, pero esta no es una cafetería de servicio de mesa.

-Me dijiste eso la última vez. Le di una gran propina. Eso más que compensa su problema.

Ella suspiró. No tenía sentido ir por esa ruta de nuevo. Siempre iban a tener opiniones diferentes cuando se trataba de aquellos que trabajaban en ese tipo de empleo.

Se sentaron con un silencio incomodo mientras esperaban a que su bebida llegara, ella podía sentir sus nervios aumentando. Deseaba poder pensar en algo para romper el silencio tenso pero no podía. Luego la golpeó el hecho de que realmente no conocía a Malfoy para nada. No sabía cuáles eran sus intereses o gustos y solamente tenía ideas preconcebidas que había adquirido por su horrible comportamiento en la escuela.

Una vez que su bebida llegó, se recostó en su silla y sopló sobre su té caliente para enfriarlo. Levantó sus ojos y vio que Malfoy la estaba mirando. Era un poco desconcertante.

-Así que…- dijo ella, en un desesperado intento de romper el silencio.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Ella sonrió. La conversación estaba yendo en la misma ruta que tenía anteriormente. Aunque, esta vez ella estaba decidida a tratar de mantenerse civilizada y no molestar a Malfoy para que se fuera enfadado.

-Estoy bien

-¿Y las náuseas matutinas? ¿Se han ido?

-No, no tienden a retroceder hasta el comienzo del segundo trimestre.

-¡Oh!

La tensión y el silencio regresaron.

Ella respiró profundo. No era bueno para ellos que se acobardaran. Necesitaban hablar propiamente sobre sus opiniones y sobre que iban a hacer. Para su propia tranquilidad mental, necesitaba saber exactamente que pretendía él.

-Está bien, solo voy a decir esto. Realmente no nos conocemos, no tengo idea de que está pasando en tu vida y estoy segura que se aplica al contrario. Pero, vamos a tener que cooperar de alguna manera por el bien de este bebé. He hablado con mi abogado y sé que es poco probable que mi contrato don la clínica se cumpla a la luz de tu deseo de participar en la vida de este bebé.

Hermione observó mientras la rígida línea de los hombros de Malfoy se relajaba y la inquietud desaparecía de su rostro. Ella ni siquiera había sido consciente de que había estado así, pero ahora, mientras se relajaba, podía notar que había estado tan tenso e incómodo como ella

-No vas a pelear por mis derechos de estar en la vida del bebé.

Ella dudó, insegura por un momento de sí quería realmente quemar ese puente. Ella era decisiva y una vez que tomaba una decisión, tendía a seguir con ella. Si ella le decía que ella le permitiría el acceso, entonces cumpliría su palabra. No habría vuelta atrás, no estaba en su naturaleza.

-No, no voy a pelear.

Él la miró un poco sospechoso, como si estuviera sopesando sus palabras y ver si podía confiar en ella o no.

-¿Qué ha traído este cambio de parecer?

-Dudo que te hubiera negado un rol en la vida del bebé. Yo estaba en shock y un poco espantada, lo que causó que me pusiera a la defensiva. Pero, sé que tener ambos padres en tu vida puede hacer una gran diferencia y no quisiera negarle esa oportunidad a mi hijo.

-¿Y no vas a cambiar de opinión?

Ella no lo culpó por querer estar seguro. Ella haría lo mismo si estuviera en sus zapatos. –No, te doy mi palabra en esto.

Malfoy asintió, sabiendo que no debía cuestionar eso. Él obviamente sabía lo suficiente de ella para saber que era honorable.

-Está bien. Entonces, eso debería hacer esto mucho más fácil.

-¿Vas a pelear por la custodia primaria?-preguntó nerviosamente, consciente de que le había dado garantías cuando ella no tenía ninguna. Podía sentir los nervios apretando su estómago. La respuesta de él podría significar o bien una catástrofe o un camino más fácil por delante.

La miró directamente a los ojos, su expresión seria.- Planeaba hacer eso, sobre todo porque estabas siendo especialmente difícil con esta situación. Pero, como tú, he estado hablando con mi representación legal y es poco probable que la corte se pronuncie a mi favor.

Ella envolvió sus manos temblorosas alrededor de su taza de té de manzanilla, el alivio invadió su cuerpo.

-¿Dónde nos deja eso?- preguntó ella.

Él sonrió ligeramente. –No estoy seguro. Aun me estoy recuperando del hecho de no tener que pelear contigo por todo.

Hermione bajó la vista a la mesa. Estaba sintiendo la agitación emocional del último mes pero no pudo sentirse más que optimista sobre cómo podría salir esto. Ellos necesitaban intentarlo y seguir comunicándose entre sí, ser honestos sobre lo que querían. Si se las arreglaban para hacer eso, entonces las cosas podrían no resultar ser el gran desastre que ella había construido en su cabeza.

-Pero, me gustaría pedirte una cosa, Granger.

Ella volvió sus ojos hacia él. -¿Qué es esa cosa?

-Quiero ser parte de este embarazo, me gustaría asistir a las consultas contigo.

Ella hizo una mueca. No tenía planeado eso realmente. Las consultas se sentían personales, era donde ella discutía sobre su cuerpo y el impacto que el embarazo tenía en él. –No lo sé.

Él se tensó inmediatamente, la sospecha se reflejó en su rostro. Ella extendió las manos.- No es lo que tú piensas. No estoy buscando alejarte deliberadamente, pero las consultas son íntimas y se sentiría raro que tú estuvieras ahí.

-¿Qué hay de los ultrasonidos? Realmente me gustaría estar presente en los ultrasonidos.

Ella asintió. Eso era justo. Si ella estaba preparada para permitirle ser parte de la vida del bebe, entonces no era más que justo que el viera los ultrasonidos.- Está bien, eso estaría bien.

El pareció completamente relajado entonces, perdiendo el control Malfoy y volviendo a caer en su silla en una posición más natural que rígida y recta que mantenía desde que ella había llegado.

-No pienses que estoy impresionada o feliz con como mi confianza fue abusada por ti y Bulstrode- mencionó, determinando que él sabría lo fuera de lugar que había estado. Le complació notar que parecía culpable.

-No sabía cómo hacer que te sentaras y hablaras conmigo.

-Podrías haberlo pedido.

Él se burló. –Nunca hubieras accedido.

-Lo hubiera hecho.

Él le dirigió una mirada incrédula.- Solo estás aquí porque Weasley te obligó a venir.

Ahora era su turno de sentirse un poco culpable. Probablemente él estaba en lo correcto. Ginny había sido la que la había hecho venir hoy, y si eso no hubiera pasado probablemente seguiría negándose a sentarse y hablar con él. Había sido un poco infantil con sus reacciones desde que se enteró que él era el padre, pero en su defensa, había sido un shock masivo, y él no había estado informando acerca de sus intenciones exactamente, o incluso de su vida personal.

-Aun así, ese no es el punto. Bulstrode es mi partera y cruzó un límite muy grande para ayudarte. Podría hacer que la despidieran.

Malfoy la miró por un momento. -¿Harías eso?

-Dime por qué no debería- preguntó, levantando una ceja.

-Ella ama su trabajo e hizo eso por mí.

-¿Y?

Él se encogió de hombros, casi como si reconociera la debilidad de su argumento. –Tú has roto las reglas con tus amigos antes.

Hermione se rio. - ¿Eso es lo que vas a sacar? Esperaba más de ti, Malfoy. Si, rompí algunas reglas cuando estaba ayudando a Harry a vencer a un increíblemente poderoso mago oscuro que intentaba erradicar a todos aquellos que no encajaran en su plan. Lo que Bulstrode hizo difícilmente entra en la misma categoría y fue mucho peor. Hay juramentos médicos contra lo que ella hizo.

Ella lo observó mientras pasaba una mano distraída por su cabello. – Tienes razón, y no te culpo si la denuncias pero por favor, Granger, dale otra oportunidad. Prometo que no usaré mi posición como amigo cercano para obtener información de nuevo. Ella realmente es una partera fantástica y le tuve que rogar y suplicar para que me ayudara.

-No creas que no le mencionaré esto a ella.

-Espero completamente que lo hagas.

-Bien- dijo deliberadamente, apartando la vista de él y tomando otro sorbo de su té que se había enfriado rápidamente.

Otro silenció cayó sobre ellos pero al menos este fue menos agónico que los anteriores. También le dio a Hermione una oportunidad para pensar. No había esperado que esta reunión fuera tan bien como lo había hecho, y estaba complacida de que hubieran podido llegar a un acuerdo en muchas cosas. Pero aún estaba en la oscuridad cuando se trataba de circunstancias personales y porqué él quería estar tanto en la vida del bebé. Sabía que la clínica le había ofrecido a Malfoy un tratamiento gratis con Astoria hasta que concibiera. Le habían ofrecido un trato similar si le daba el bebé a Malfoy. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para preguntarle sobre eso.

-¿Y qué hay de Astoria? ¿Cómo se siente ella con todo esto?- preguntó.

Levantó la cabeza de donde había estado, contemplando su café. -¿Qué tiene que ver ella?

-Es tu esposa. Tiene todo que ver con esto.

-Su rol no es de tu incumbencia.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos hacia él.-Ella tendrá contacto con mi hijo, lo que la convierte en mi asunto. Si ella estuviera embarazada, ¿sería feliz ayudando a criar al hijo de otra mujer?

-No hay conflictos. Todo está bien- dijo inútilmente.

Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué se sentía como si estuviera escondiendo algo de ella? Si todo estaba realmente bien, entonces ¿por qué no estaba dispuesto a abrirse y decir algo?

-¿Por qué debería creerte? Parece que las cosas no están bien, para ser honesta.

-Mi relación con mi esposa no tiene nada que ver contigo. No tiene relevancia para tu vida o para nuestro hijo- dijo bruscamente.

-Discrepo- dijo, poniéndose más sospechosa por el momento.

-Déjalo, Granger. Si quisiera discutir esto contigo, lo haría. Ahora, si eso es todo, tengo lugares donde estar.

Se puso de pie mientras completaba esa frase, ella lo miró. ¿Qué sucedía con Malfoy para que escapara tan pronto como la conversación giró hacia él?

-Déjame saber cuándo sea el ultrasonido. Mi madre me dice que es alrededor de las doce semanas. ¿Es eso correcto?- preguntó-

Ella asintió. –Te enviaré una lechuza con la fecha, la hora y el lugar.

Aceptó brevemente antes de girar sobre sus talones y dejar la cafetería. Hermione se quedó preguntándose cómo la reunión había pasado de un acuerdo cordial a él enfurruñándose y negándose a responder sus preguntas. Algo no estaba bien con el matrimonio de Malfoy, y ella estaba decidida a ser que era, especialmente porque podría afectar a su hijo. Ella no permitiría que ningún bebé suyo fuera empujado a una casa infeliz.

Comprobó su agenda mágica y golpeó su dedo instintivamente ante la nota del viernes: tenía previsto ver a Bulstrode en la mañana. Mantener a la Slytherin como su partera podría ser rentable si pudiera sacarle información.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o

Astoria sonrió mientras empacaba su última maleta. Era jueves, cuatros días después de su reunión con Rita Skeeter y un día antes de la fecha límite emitida por Lucius para su expulsión de la mansión. No dudaba que el patriarca de los Malfoy la sacaría físicamente si ella no se iba para entonces. Pero no tenía planes de quedarse cerca. Había establecido sus planes y estaba esperando a que se llevaran a cabo. Si Draco pensaba que podía deshacerse de ella sin ningún problema entonces se sorprendería.

Llamó a uno de los elfos domésticos de los Greengrass y le ordenó que se llevara su maleta de vuelta. Ella frunció los labios mientras le daba una mirada final al cuarto que la había albergado durante los últimos siete años. No era del tipo sentimental, pero reconocía que este era el final de sus ambiciones de convertirse en una líder de los círculos de los sangre pura. Como una Greengrass, no tenía el prestigio necesario para mandar sin un matrimonio poderoso. Era altamente dudoso que cualquiera de los otros hombres de élite sangre pura estuvieran interesados en casarse con ella una vez que su proyecto con Skeeter fuera revelado. Sintió una punzada de emoción mientras sus antiguos sueños se convertían en nada.

Pero, ella no era una persona que estuviera feliz con acatar las reglas de los demás. Si lo hubiera sido, entonces se hubiera acobardado con las demandas de los Malfoy de ser la perfecta esposa. No, sus deseos habían cambiado. Ella iba a mover al mundo de una manera diferente. Estaba deseando causar vibraciones en el serio mundo mágico.

Astoria cerró la puerta detrás de ella con firmeza y se abrió paso por el pasillo, la escalera principal y hacia la sala de viaje. No iba a molestarse en despedirse de sus exsuegros. Ya no tenían ningún poder sobre ella y no podían mostrar su desaprobación.

También había elegido irse antes de que la historia apareciera. Estaba previsto que se publicara el domingo, por lo que le dio la oportunidad de desalojar Malfoy Manor y le permitió firmar el acuerdo de divorcio y asegurar el futuro financiero de su familia. Sonrió con suficiencia mientras pensaba en el divorcio. Era un contrato típico de Lucius. Él había determinado que ella se iría con el mínimo alboroto y había ofrecido a su padre todo tipo de incentivos para que eso funcionara. Lo que Lucius no sabía es que ella se regía bajo su propia ley. Su padre no tenía dominio sobre sus acciones. Podía mantenerse en línea si lo deseaba. Y esta vez, había estado más que feliz en aparentar ser la hija obediente. No tenía ganas de escarbar por dinero, así que había estado feliz de aceptar el divorcio con la generosa pensión alimenticia hecha para ella y para su padre.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Draco, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Ella levantó la vista y vio a su estresado ex-marido salir de la habitación a la que ella estaba a punto de entrar. –Me estoy yendo. ¿A dónde crees que voy?

-¿Te estás yendo?

Le dirigió una mirada divertida.- Si, Draco querido. Despues de todo, ya no soy tu esposa.

-¿Firmaste el acuerdo?

Ella le sonrió dulcemente.- Por supuesto. Tu padre estaba muy firme en que lo hiciera antes de irme. Él incluso fue con mi padre y puso presión en el para asegurarse de que yo accediera.

Draco entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza. -¿Y eso es todo? ¿No alboroto, sin rabietas, sin negarte a irte?

Ella sacudió un poco de pelusa imaginaria de su manga.- Sorprendentemente, reconozco cuando algo ha terminado, y este matrimonio está completamente terminado.

-¿Y te irás sin problemas?

-¡Naturalmente! ¿Qué esperabas?

Él frunció el ceño, casi como si no pudiera comprender sus acciones. Ella siembre había disfrutado poner a las personas en situaciones difíciles y justo ahora, su esposo le estaba brindando mucho entretenimiento con sus sospechas.

-Tan divertido como esto haya sido, Draco, mi familia me está esperando. Te deseo la mejor de la suerte con Granger. Estoy segura de que la necesitaras.- _Buena suerte también lidiando con la prensa,_ dijo mentalmente.

Con una breve palmadita en su mejilla mientras pasó a su lado, ella entró en la sala de viaje. Se movió con gracia a través de la habitación hacia la chimenea, arrojó el polvo flú y desapareció entre las llamas esmeraldas.

Draco vio cómo su ex esposa desaparecía fuera de su vida. Algo no estaba del todo bien. Podía sentirlo. Todo tenía que estar en los términos de Astoria, era algo que se podía garantizar con la bruja- Pero esto había sido demasiado fácil.

Suspiró. Entre ella y Granger, se sentía empujado y jalado y al mismo tiempo casado, todo junto. En lugar de sentirse aliviado de que finalmente… finalmente se deshiciera de la mujer que había logrado hacerlo tan infeliz en los últimos años, se sentía incómodo, casi como si algo grande estuviera viniendo y fuera a poner el mundo al revés.

Se pasó una mano cansada por la cara. ¿Cuándo su vida se había vuelto tan complicada? Todo lo que quería era ser feliz. Tal vez los pecados anteriores de su familia significaban que eso era imposible. Tal vez estaba destinado a siempre estarse moviendo de un desastre a otro. Resopló con una risa amarga mientras pensaba en lo arrogante que había sido de niño. Si tan solo pudiera volver aquellos días donde todo había estado tan certero.

 **Nota de la traductora:** Yo sé que no tengo perdón de nadie, ya ni siquiera intentaré dar excusas, solo diré que estoy trabajando en volver a hacer lo que me gusta, entre eso se encuentra escribir. Me he dado cuenta que dejé muchas cosas sin pensarlo y ahorita que mi vida está en un punto medio raro me he dado cuenta de mucho, pero bueno no quiero aburrirlas con mi historia después de leer un capítulo más de esta historia. Mi idea era hacer una actualización doble pero decidí mejor subir este ya que tiene mucho tiempo que no actualizo. No se preocupen, terminaré de traducir esta historia. Se los juro.

Espero puedan dejarme un review de que pensaron de este capítulo o de la historia en general. Gracias por su paciencia. Besos


End file.
